<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hereditary Enemies #Fictober2020 #IneffableLATAM by KillerQueen20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668510">The Hereditary Enemies #Fictober2020 #IneffableLATAM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen20/pseuds/KillerQueen20'>KillerQueen20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Attempt at Humor, Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Crowley's Fall (Good Omens), Cute, Drabble Collection, Drunk Crowley (Good Omens), Drunken Confessions, Feels, Female Crowley (Good Omens), Ficlet Collection, Fictober2020, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), GoodOmensFictober2020, GoodOmensTober2020, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Bureaucracy, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), IneffableLATAM, Legends, M/M, Mentioned Nanny Ashtoreth (Good Omens), Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Reincarnation, Resolved Sexual Tension, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Scene: The Bus Ride (Good Omens), Unresolved Sexual Tension, War, Warlock Dowling Loves Nanny Ashtoreth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen20/pseuds/KillerQueen20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale y Crowley llevan juntos más de 6000 años, suficiente tiempo para darle forma a una de las historias de amor más intrincadas conocidas, ¿Quién se anima a conocerla más a fondo?</p><p>Colección de Drabbles/One-shots basados en el libro y serie de televisión "Good Omens" de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman, para el evento de Fictober 2020, propuesto en el grupo Latinoamericano de la serie Good Omens.</p><p>#GoodOmensFictober2020 #GoodOmensTober2020 #Fictober2020 #IneffableLATAM<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale &amp; Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub &amp; Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley &amp; Warlock Dowling, God &amp; Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth &amp; Warlock Dowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ★彡 Día 1. Espacio 彡★</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No habían podido ser en ese tiempo, en ese universo, pero algún día lo serían, cuando el espacio que los separaba no fuera más que mera fantasía.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 1. Espacio</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 1355</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Huyamos juntos.</p><p>Aquella declaración salió de la boca del demonio de manera irreflexiva, aunque lo cierto es que esa idea ya llevaba mucho tiempo elucubrándose en su mente.</p><p>Aziraphale solo detuvo su diatriba a la vez que trataba de procesar lo que su compañero por más de 6000 años había dicho.</p><p>— ¿Huir juntos? —dijo por fin, todavía demasiado perplejo para añadir otra cosa.</p><p>Aunque no lo demostró abiertamente, el demonio sintió la sensación de victoria recorrer por todo su cuerpo. — ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos sido amigos? —preguntó Crowley retóricamente. — ¡6000 años!</p><p>— ¿Amigos? ¡No somos amigos! Somos un ángel y un demonio, no tenemos nada en común. —Aziraphale se encargó de remarcar dolorosamente la siguiente frase. —¡Ni siquiera me agradas!</p><p>— ¡Claro que te agrado! —le rebatió el demonio, aunque solo era un infructuoso intento de reconstruir el orgullo que la anterior afirmación de Aziraphale había roto.</p><p>— ¡No! ¡Esto se acabó, Crowl...!</p><p>Cualquier otra protesta que pudiera haber dicho el ángel quedó acallada por los labios de un demonio chocado exasperadamente contra los suyos.</p><p>Si ni Crowley ni Aziraphale hubieran estado atados a la banal necesidad humana de respirar, lo más probable fuera que pasaran lo que les quedaba de vida ahí, adorándose y descifrando por medio de besos lo que se había callado por tantos siglos. La falta de aire los obligó a separarse, a Crowley con fastidio y a Aziraphale demasiado atónito como para poder expresarse de otra manera.</p><p>— Ángel… —dijo Crowley con voz ronca mientras se quitaba las gafas. A Aziraphale le sorprendió ver en los ambarinos ojos del demonio un aire de anhelo, de profunda afecto, algo que nunca había visto en los ojos del pelirrojo antes. O quizás sí, solo que él era demasiado ciego para notarlo.</p><p>— Ángel… —repitió Crowley, acercándose a él y rompiendo con la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos. — Vámonos, huyamos de aquí. —aquello no era una pregunta, era una súplica.</p><p>Y a Aziraphale le rompió el corazón tener que decir que no, así que solo negó levemente con la cabeza, viendo como la expresión esperanzada del demonio se quebraba en tan solo unos segundos.</p><p>— Crowley... —trató de justificarse pero las palabras se negaron a salir de su boca.</p><p>El pelirrojo no dijo nada, tan solo colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla del rubio y se dedicó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, como si tratará de recolectar todos los detalles de su rostro para recordarlos en la posteridad. Aziraphale se dejó llevar por el momento, disfrutando del tacto suave y delicado de la mano contraria, inhalando el aroma que desprendía el demonio: tabaco, canela y madera quemada.</p><p>Permanecieron así hasta que Aziraphale cayó en cuenta de que aquello no podía ser, de que lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos constituía parte de un sacrilegio. —No… —susurró mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de separarse del demonio. —Esto no puede ser, querido. —protestó cuando el demonio lo tomó firmemente de la muñeca, impidiendo que se alejara de él.</p><p>Crowley no dijo nada, pero no fue necesario. Lo último que Aziraphale vio antes de caer en un estado de inconsciencia fue la mirada llena de determinación del demonio.</p><p>Y lo último que escuchó fue la certera resolución del demonio.</p><p>— Bien, ya veremos si esto se acaba aquí.</p><hr/><p>El letargo que sentía extenderse por todo su cuerpo fue poco a poco desapareciendo a medida que despertaba. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos por completo, lo primero en recibirlo fue la luz matinal proveniente de una de las ventanas.</p><p>Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y soltó un respingo al ver a Crowley ahí, recostando a su lado mientras sonreía de una manera que pocas veces había visto.</p><p>— Buenos días, mi ángel. —dijo el pelirrojo con una cotidianidad tan estrambótica que casi le quitó el aire a Aziraphale.</p><p>Aziraphale, demasiado pasmado por la escena, parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder al demonio — ¿Eh? … Ah, buenos días, querido.</p><p>Crowley sonrió, sintiendo que todo aquello era la culminación de tanta lucha y tanto dolor. Tomó la mano del ángel entre la suya y permanecieron recostados ahí, acostumbrándose el uno al otro en aquel pequeño rincón cerca del cielo.</p><p>Pronto, la escena fue subiendo de intensidad, con el pelirrojo repartiendo pequeños besos a lo largo del cuerpo del ángel mientras este sonreía y soltaba pequeñas risitas.</p><p>No fue hasta que el rubio tomó el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos para plantarle un beso en los labios cuando la realidad lo golpeó en el rostro y aquella ensoñación se rompía en mil y un pedazos frente a él.</p><p>Los serpentinos ojos de Crowley simplemente ahora no lo eran, pareciendo simples ojos humanos de tonalidad miel, solo había un lugar donde el demonio podía cambiar la realidad a su voluntad y la realización de aquello le rompió el corazón.</p><p>— Alpha Centauri. —susurró.</p><p>— ¿Dijiste algo, ángel?</p><p>— Esto es Alpha Centauri. —se puso de pie. — ¡Esto no es real!</p><p>Crowley lo miró impertérrito hasta que por fin reaccionó, soltando una maldición por lo bajo. Se levantó y se acercó hacia el ángel.  —Todos esto, ángel, todo este espacio. —hizo un ademan con el brazo, señalando el lugar. —Todo esto podría ser nuestro, ser real, ¿Por qué quieres luchar contra ello?</p><p>Aziraphale sintió como le escocían las lágrimas en los ojos y una punzada en su corazón. — ¡Basta Crowley!</p><p>El demonio no reaccionó, permaneció sin hacer nada, digiriendo toda la situación, asimilando que aquello sólo formaría parte de la lista de sus infructuosos intentos por hacer que su ángel aceptara su amor por él, por querer darle una resolución de cuento de hadas a algo que estaba lejos de ser una fantasía ideal.</p><p>Al ver que el demonio permanecía estoico, Aziraphale se desesperó. — ¡Es suficiente, Crowley!</p><p>Las protestas de Aziraphale fueron lo único que necesitó el demonio para finalmente resignarse y con un chasqueo de dedos, ambos seres desaparecieron de aquel espacio diseñado para escapar sin mirar atrás.</p><hr/><p>De regreso a Londres, bajo el cielo gris de la ciudad, ambos regresaron de su trance, sintiendo el suelo sacudirse.</p><p> — ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —le riñó el rubio a Crowley apenas se recuperó.</p><p>— ¡Podemos irnos! Esa podría ser nuestra vida… —el demonio se acercó a él y lo volvió a tomar de las manos. —Por favor ángel, podemos irnos de aquí… —suplicó el demonio, ocultando el agrietamiento en su voz.</p><p>— No. —dijo llanamente el ángel, aunque al final se le quebró la voz.</p><p>Crowley apretó fuertemente los labios en una mueca, negándose a caer en la fútil costumbre humana de echarse a llorar. Bajó la mirada al suelo, fijando su vista en la punta de sus zapatos negros mientras dejaba que el golpe de la humillación se atestara en su cuerpo. A pesar de los años de rechazo que ya había sufrido, aún no se acostumbraba a la sensación de dolor que se extendía por su ser con cada desplante, con cada repudio.</p><p>— ¿Sabes qué? Esto es estúpido, tú eres estúpido. Sólo pierdo el tiempo hablando contigo ¡Me largo! ¡Feliz fin del mundo para ti! —escupió el pelirrojo con acrimonia para luego darse la media vuelta y alejarse de ahí, fingiendo que no le carcomió en alma ver la expresión desesperanzada de su ángel y aguantándose sus propias lágrimas.</p><p>La sensación amarga dentro de él se acrecentaba con cada paso que daba más lejos del ángel mientras muy en el fondo se lamentaba que 6000 años de amor y devoción no hubieran sido suficientes para hacer que Aziraphale decidiera huir con él sin mirar atrás.</p><p><em>"No en esta vida".</em> Se dijo a si mismo cuando miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que Aziraphale ya había desaparecido. <em>"No en esta vida, pero en otra sí"</em>.</p><p>A unas cuantas horas antes del fin del mundo, esa fue la promesa que el demonio se hizo a si mismo aquella tarde. No habían podido ser en ese tiempo, en ese universo, pero algún día lo serían, cuando los astros se alinearán y las barreras que dividían sus mundos solo fueran líneas borrosas en su camino. Cuando el espacio que los separaba no fuera más que mera fantasía.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ☆彡 Día 2. Cereza 彡☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sus labios, como el adictivo veneno que era, endulzaba sus labios divinos.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 2. Cereza </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 806</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—<em>Sus labios saben a cereza.</em> —fue lo que pensó Aziraphale la primera vez que se encontró besando los labios del demonio Crowley, con demasiado alcohol en la sangre como para poder pensar con claridad.</p><p>Ninguno de ellos sabe ni cómo ni cuándo, pero una noche terminan enredados entre las sábanas, adorándose el uno al otro de forma casi herética y utilizando su embriaguez como excusa para expiar sus pecados.</p><p>La primera vez que tuvieron un encuentro, ocultos en el cobijo de la oscuridad nocturna, Crowley entró despacio, queriendo que Aziraphale sintiera cada centímetro de él, que degustara cada uno de los dedos hundidos en sus caderas y percibiera la intimidad del sexo.</p><p>No hubo una especial explicación para esa profunda noche fuera de ser el vino que apagara el fuego consumiéndola viva; las memorias de la lujuria gritaban a través de sus poros algún alivio, un bálsamo que frotara con dedos expertos sobre las zonas donde hormigueaban mariposas revoltosas, hambrientas de pecado.</p><p>Se dedicaron a sentir; puertas cerradas que nunca fueron desgarradas, manos principiantes y algo dubitativas abriéndose paso a través de su espalda, para aferrarse a algo sólido y mantener la unión, mientras su piel impoluta y delicada era rasguñada y marcada con cada embestida certera y recóndita.</p><p>Al final de la noche solo quedaron ardiendo las brasas de una fogata que se consumió en el silencio profanado por los gruñidos y gemidos ahogados por los últimos rastros de lucidez colgando en los bordes de su mente borrosa.</p><p>Pero ni el alcohol fue suficiente para borrar el sabor dulzón que se quedó impregnado en sus labios, lo que no hace más que hacerlo rememorar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, los toques prohibidos y la sensación de caricias ardorosos en su piel.</p><p>El sabor cereza de los labios del demonio se vuelve en una adicción para él; y como ocurre con las adicciones, él vuelve a buscar la fuente de su placer hasta saciarse (lo cual no ocurre nunca).</p><p>Se ven envueltos en un círculo vicioso, dónde ambos se intoxican a base al alcohol para tratar de olvidar que lo que están haciendo es algo prohibido y luego ambos dejan de ser un ángel y un demonio para convertirse en dos seres que solo buscan la manera de amarse en cuerpo y alma.</p><p>Se vuelve un disfrute para los dos, uno donde el demonio puede ver realizado un anhelo que ni en sus más salvajes fantasías pensó cumplir mientras que el ángel se fascina por la mescolanza del olor a tabaco y madera quemada del demonio junto con el deleitable sabor de cereza que lo tienta a pecar, a echar por la borda toda razón y traicionar el cielo sin mirar atrás.</p><p>¿Y para qué mentir? Muchas veces su lealtad al cielo estaba en la cuerda floja, dependiendo solamente de la intensidad y ferocidad con la que esos demoníacos labios recorrerán su cuerpo esa noche.</p><p>Con el paso del tiempo, sus se vuelven eran desesperados y sus caricias gritaban en silencio contra su cuerpo que despertara y que los liberara de todo su sufrimiento. Se quedaban sin aire y las caricias comenzaban a lastimar mientras buscaba con las piernas abrirse camino a la felicidad, esa que esa noche parecía no querer hacerle compañía.</p><p>Se amaban, estaba claro para ambos y lo sabían aunque no lo demostraran con palabras, entre ellos eso nunca fue necesario porque el amor estaba presente y lo demás no importaba, porque Crowley era feliz teniendo al ángel entre sus brazos y Aziraphale no conocía mayor dicha que sus labios sobre los de él.</p><p>Por eso no sentían vergüenza ni se castigaban mentalmente por el pecado que estaban cometiendo, porque para ellos eso no era ningún yerro sino la reafirmación del más profundo y hermoso amor.</p><p>Pasarían unos cuantos años y un fallido fin del mundo para que por fin pudieran romper esa cadena que los mataba lentamente por dentro.</p><p>Cuando por fin dejó de haber una razón a la cual temer y por la cual esconderse, ambos dejaron el alcohol y cualquier otra barrera que los cegara atrás, encontrándose (o más bien, reencontrándose) entre la oscuridad, los gemidos y las caricias.</p><p>Terminan la noche como cualquier otra, solo que esta vez ninguno de ellos tiene que huir antes del amanecer, ahora tienen todo el tiempo del mundo, una eternidad.</p><p>Entrelazan sus manos y dejan que la corriente eléctrica recorra sus cuerpos.</p><p>—Vuélveme a besar. —le pide Aziraphale a Crowley mientras hunde su rostro en el hombro del demonio, sacándole un risita aletargada al contrario.</p><p>—Demasiada fijación en mis labios, ¿No te parece, ángel mío? —le responde el pelirrojo con una sonrisa socarrona.</p><p>Aziraphale solo sonríe. —Tengo mis razones, querido.</p><p>—Bien, entonces, tus deseos son mis órdenes.</p><p>Y el sabor cereza, como el adictivo veneno que es, vuelve a endulzar los labios divinos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ★彡 Día 3. Pintura 彡★</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dolor, pena, pesadumbre, desconsuelo, ¿Arrepentimiento? Quizá.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 3. Pintura</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 753</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dolor, pena, pesadumbre, desconsuelo, ¿Arrepentimiento? Quizá.</p><p>Crowley se deja aplastar por aquellos sentimientos de desazón mientras ve la pintura frente a él que, con sus trazos y sus colores sobrios, parece hacerle burla.</p><p>La contempla durante un largo tiempo, como si esperara que le diera las respuestas a los cuestionamientos que llevaba más de 6000 años haciéndose. Pero como lleva sucediendo desde hace mucho, el cuadro permanece ahí, estoico y sin querer dejar entrever contestación alguna.</p><p>Como hace cada vez que está frustrado, el demonio suelta un suspiro exasperado y echa su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando hacia el cielo, pero ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y él está demasiado cansado como para tratar de exigirle una explicación al cielo por lo que vuelve a torturarse a sí mismo y dirige de nuevo su mirada hacia la pintura, después de todo, él siempre había sido un poco masoquista, ¿No es así?</p><p>La caída del arcángel Rafael, así reza el título de la pintura y el sentimiento de desconsuelo lo golpea completamente apenas lo lee. Permanece ahí por lo que parecen ser horas, mientras mira con cuidado cada detalle de la obra como si quisiera guardar cada uno en lo más profundo de su ser, aunque no es necesario, ese recuerdo está totalmente fresco en su memoria.</p><p>Se permite a si mismo soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas y permanece ahí contemplado el cuadro. Con cada segundo que pasa siente como la llaga de ese recuerdo se abre dolorosamente, afligiéndole pesar. Él sabe que, sin importar el tiempo que pase, esa cicatriz siempre estará y siempre dolerá, quizá en menor medida, pero el dolor ahí seguirá.</p><p>No es que se arrepienta de su vida, pero a veces se pregunta lo que pudo haber sido si hubiera tomado otro tipo de decisiones en el momento adecuado, probablemente se hubiera ahorrado gran parte de su sufrimiento y tal vez las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles para él, una vida más simple, menos dolores de cabeza, si tan solo…</p><p>— Querido, ¿Estás bien?</p><p>La voz de su ángel resuena por todo el museo y él suelta un suspiro de alivio, la voz de Aziraphale siempre ha sido un paliativo para él en cuanto dolor se trata.</p><p>— Tranquilo ángel, estoy bien.</p><p>Y miente. Miente como siempre lo hace cuando tocan ese tema, ocultando su aflicción en forma de respuestas escuetas y sonrisas tensas, enterrando el dolor bajo bromas sarcásticas y pequeñas mentirillas. Y la gente se lo cree por complemento.</p><p>Excepto Aziraphale. Aziraphale nunca cree en sus mentiras.</p><p>El rubio no dice nada pero dirige su mirada hacia la pintura y al igual que él permanece unos minutos contemplándola.</p><p>— ¿Es el cuadro de tu caída, no es así?</p><p>Crowley tiene que salir de su estado de melancolía porque la sorpresa lo atrapa por completo. — ¿Cómo lo sabes, ángel? —le pregunta perplejo.</p><p>—Tengo mis métodos. —dice con aquella sonrisilla de sabelotodo que hace que al demonio le entren las ganas de besarlo hasta más no poder.</p><p>—Te amo. —eso es lo único que dice Crowley, simple pero sinceramente. Aziraphale solo le sonríe.</p><p>— ¿Nos vamos, querido?</p><p>Crowley entrelaza su mano con la de su ángel, haciendo chocar sus anillos de matrimonio ante el contacto. El suave tintineo que emiten los anillos al chocar le suena al demonio casi como un himno de victoria. — Sí, vámonos ángel.</p><p>A medida que salen del lugar, Crowley se va dando cuenta de cómo el sentimiento de pesadez que se encontraba asentado en su pecho se hace cada vez más ligero hasta que finalmente se desvanece en una nube de olvido y desentierro, quedando tan solo la sensación de alivio e incandescente felicidad.</p><p>Aziraphale dice algo y ríe, Crowley está demasiado atolondrado por la visión de su ángel como para rebatirle así que solo se limita a dedicarle una sonrisa. El ángel aprovecha ese momento para darle un casto y pequeño beso en los labios al pelirrojo pero que es lo suficientemente demoledor para desterrar cualquier sentimiento negativo que hubiera quedado dentro del demonio.</p><p>— ¿Estarás bien, Crowley? —le pregunta Aziraphale, y el pelirrojo lo conoce lo bastante bien para saber que esa es su forma de preocuparse por él.</p><p>Crowley le planta otro suave beso a su esposo en los labios, refuerza el agarre de su mano, suelta una risita más propia de un enamorado que de un demonio y ambos salen del recinto dejando cualquier forma de dolor y pena atrás.</p><p>— Sí, estaré bien, ángel.</p><p>Y Crowley le enorgullece de decir que, por primera vez, no está mintiendo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ☆彡 Día 4. Borracho 彡☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i> "¡Los borrachos nunca mienten!"  "¡Es "los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad"!" </i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 4. Borracho</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 1126</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley dejó con la torpeza característica de los borrachos un vaso casi vacío de whisky en la pequeña mesa frente a él. Se levantó y tambaleó, sin poder distinguir correctamente lo que había a su alrededor.</p><p>— ¡Otro! —demandó con voz autoritaria aunque su voz se quebró al último segundo, provocándole una risa al rubio enfrente de él.</p><p>Sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, Aziraphale sacude la cabeza en negación. —Ya estás demasiado borracho, querido.</p><p>— ¡No lo suficiente! —exclamó el demonio antes de caer de un sentón en el sillón que se encontraba detrás suyo.</p><p>Aziraphale tuvo que reprimir otra risita mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo y lo tomaba suave pero firmemente de los hombros —Es suficiente querido, es mejor que te vayas…</p><p>De pronto, la expresión perdida y atolondrada de Crowley se tornó en una mueca de disgusto, como si le hubieran dado un gancho directo al hígado.</p><p>— ¡Eso mismo me dice Aziraphale! —lloriqueó, dolido. —¡Siempre me rechaza, no entiendo por qué! ¡Yo nunca le hice nada! ¡Y yo que lo quiero tanto!</p><p>Aziraphale tan solo rodó los ojos, medio divertido, medio fastidiado, aunque una parte de él quería seguir escuchando los alegatos del demonio y lo que este tenía que decir.</p><p>De repente, Crowley colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla del rubio, haciéndolo mantener contacto visual con él. Aziraphale tragó saliva, incluso después de tanto tiempo juntos, aún los ojos ambarinos de Crowley lo intimidaban a más no poder, aunque a la vez los encontraba simplemente irresistibles.</p><p>— Pero tú… —dijo el demonio, tambaleándose ligeramente pero sin quitar su mano de la mejilla del ángel. —Tú tampoco estás tan mal… —agregó coquetamente mientras acaricia sensualmente su rostro y le dedicaba una poco disimulada sonrisa que intentaba ser seductora.</p><p>Aziraphale no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo vivo. —Ya… ¡Ya basta, Crowley! ¡Soy yo, Aziraphale! Ya estás muy borracho. —negó repetidamente con la cabeza, tratando de borrarse esos pensamientos furtivos que cruzaban por su cabeza. Esta vez tomó al demonio fuertemente del brazo y trató de sacarlo de la biblioteca lo más rápido posible pero Crowley lo apartó de un empujón.</p><p>— ¡No! —gritó el demonio. A pesar de estar por completo borracho, logró subirse con gran habilidad a la mesita que se encontraba ahí. —Bien, bien. —dijo Crowley en voz lo suficientemente alta para poder ser escuchado. —Tengo que hace un anuncio muy importante…</p><p>—Crowley, bájate de ahí. —le insistió Aziraphale aunque él ya sabía lo persistente que era el demonio y que tratar de hacerlo desistir era algo imposible, así que se resignó a presenciar la pequeña escena que montaría el demonio.</p><p>Crowley hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto.</p><p>—Déjame, sólo tomará un segundo. —le dijo Crowley. Luego se volvió para mirar a su alrededor, aunque se encontraban totalmente solos, y sonrió ampliamente. Se tambaleó y casi se cayó al suelo, cosa que hizo reír un poco a Aziraphale. —Amigos, tengo que confesar… ¡Que estoy perdidamente enamorado!</p><p>— ¿De quién, querido? —le preguntó Aziraphale, quien tenía que admitir que la situación lo estaba divirtiendo un poco.</p><p>Crowley sonrió… un tanto idiota.</p><p>— ¡Aziraphale, eres el amor de mi vida! —gritó desaforadamente el demonio. — ¡Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos!</p><p>¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! Aziraphale estaba completamente rojo, aunque no pudo precisar si era a causa de la furia o de la vergüenza.</p><p>— ¡Crowley! —El tenso silencio que había en la habitación fue roto por el grito de Aziraphale. — ¡Estás borracho, vete a la habitación a dormir, demonio estúpido!</p><p>— ¡Borracho o no, es la verdad! —voceó Crowley. — ¡Los borrachos nunca mienten!</p><p>— ¡Es "los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad"! —lo corrigió el rubio.</p><p>Él hizo un gesto vago, restándole importancia.</p><p>— ¡Da igual cómo sea la maldita frase! El caso es que te amo, ¿Te lo dije? —volvió a gritar Crowley y, esta vez, Aziraphale se sonrojó de vergüenza.</p><p>— Vete a dormir, querido. —volvió a insistir el ángel, ya un poco cansado de la situación.</p><p>— ¡No! —dijo el demonio. Se bajó de la mesa de un salto y se colocó frente al rubio. Soltó una risita y se puso de rodillas, alzando una mano y mostrando un anillo invisible. —Cásate conmigo.</p><p>Aziraphale se ruborizó inevitablemente.</p><p>— Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y formar una familia juntos. ¿Te casarías conmigo?</p><p>El ángel permaneció un momento enmudecido antes de responder. –Crowley… —Aziraphale negó suavemente con la cabeza. —Eso es imposible.</p><p>Crowley, aún de rodillas, hizo un puchero infantil — ¿Por qué?</p><p>Aziraphale rió y levantó su mano izquierda. — Porque ya estamos casados, querido. —señaló su anillo de matrimonio, que brillaba en su dedo anular. — Desde hace más de un año.</p><p>El demonio permaneció perplejo y se levantó entre tambaleos del suelo. — Bastardo afortunado. —susurró en voz baja.</p><p>Aziraphale sonrió y lo que ocurrió fue que un repentino impulso nació en su pecho y, de pronto, toda su piel tuvo la repentina necesidad de ceder a la tentación. El ángel no era impulsivo pero el inesperado ímpetu fue sencillamente más grande que él.</p><p>Así que, mandando a la borda la cordura, liquidó el espacio que lo separaba de Crowley, lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se estaban besando.</p><p>Crowley fue tomado por sorpresa y, cuando sus labios entraron en contacto con los de Aziraphale por fin, al principio se quedó paralizado. Pero luego sus instintos tomaron las riendas de la situación y acunó con una de sus manos la cintura, y con la otra la cadera. Luego el beso tomó más intensidad y fue completamente ardoroso, con las lenguas inmersas en un jugueteo húmedo que los enloqueció a ambos. Aziraphale enterró las manos en el largo y rojizo cabello del demonio y alguno de los dos lanzó un gemido. O seguramente fueron ambos.</p><p>El demonio y el ángel odiaron el momento en que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, pero siguieron abrazados. Crowley apoyó la frente en el hombro del rubio y él enredó una de sus manos en el pelirrojo cabello de su pareja.</p><p>Cuando logró recuperar la respiración, Crowley despegó el rostro de su hombro y lo miró sonriente. —Dile a tu esposo que es alguien afortunado. —dijo.</p><p>Aziraphale rodó los ojos divertido, a sabiendas de que no lograría nada mientras su demonio siguiera borracho, decidió que era mejor darle por su lado. —Tranquilo, se lo diré.</p><p>Él lo miró con un nuevo brillo en los ojos muy especial.</p><p>— Y recuerda… —añadió él, y su sonrisa se volvió pícara. —Te dije que los borrachos nunca mienten.</p><p>Aziraphale suspiró.</p><p>— La frase no es así... —protestó.</p><p>Pero Crowley tan sólo rió y volvió a unir sus labios en un beso ardiente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ★彡 Día 5. Hechizo 彡★</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pero no era necesario caer en la tentación. Él ya había caído hace mucho tiempo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 5. Hechizo</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 1132</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Londres, 1969</strong>
</p><p>Está sentada sola en la barra, con el cigarrillo entre los labios y sus uñas pintadas de rojo golpeteando contra la barra del bar. Agita el contenido de su vaso con una mano, sin darse cuenta de la punta manchada de su delineador y de su rímel.</p><p>Crowley balancea el vaso en su mano, el hielo tintinea contra las paredes y el líquido ámbar brilla con cada rayo de luz que le llega; da un trago corto, lento, paladeando pensativa su bebida, disfrutando el sabor a madera de pino de su whisky.</p><p>Aprieta sus dedos alrededor del vaso ignorando el sonido del cristal al astillarse por la fuerza que le ejerce.</p><p>— ¿Está este asiento ocupado, querida? —pregunta alguien a su lado, y Crowley sonríe al reconocer la voz del desconocido.</p><p>Una serpentina sonrisa se forma en sus labios pintados de rojo y se da la vuelta para darle la cara al rubio. —Por supuesto que no, siéntate Aziraphale.</p><p>Aziraphale no responde de inmediato, quedando completamente atónito ante la presencia femenina —Crowley —responde al fin el ángel después de un rato. —Luces hermoso, ¡Digo! Luces hermosa…</p><p>A Crowley le gustaría tratarle de una forma fría y desdeñosa, una manera de hacerle pagar el dolor que le había causado ya hace dos años, pero sabe que incluso en su forma femenina, es demasiado débil como para tratar mal a su ángel.</p><p>— Gracias —responde con presunción, echándose su largo y sedoso cabello pelirrojo hacia atrás. —Creí que ya era tiempo de un cambio.</p><p>— Pues déjame decirte que estás espectacular, querida. —le dice Aziraphale torpemente y Crowley no puede evitar sonrojarse ligeramente. Un tenso silencio cae en el lugar después de eso.</p><p>Crowley simplemente no puede entender cómo es que el ángel no ha caído rendido a sus encantos, ni siquiera cuando llegó su seductora presencia femenina hizo mella en él, y situación le irrita aún más. Da otro sorbo a su vaso de whisky y frunce el ceño.</p><p>Le gustaría tener en sus manos algún hechizo o milagro que hiciera que Aziraphale sintiera deseo por su persona, las ansias de caer rendido a sus pies y el amor desesperado que le hace sentir a todo aquél que le conoce con una sola mirada, pero todos sus intentos son inútiles.</p><p>Entonces se le ocurre una idea. Ríe para luego terminarse su whisky de un trago, lo deja sobre la mesa y se pone en pie caminando hacia el escenario, aplausos y ovaciones le rodean a su paso, logra arrancar uno que otro suspiro al sonreír de forma asquerosamente seductora, aunque sus sonrisas más sinceras están por completo reservadas para el rubio que se encuentra sentado junto a la barra.</p><p>— Buenas noches damas y caballeros —dice al estar en el escenario sosteniendo el micrófono con suavidad. —Espero disfruten está canción. ¡Qué digo! Sé que lo harán.</p><p>Las luces se apagan y vuelven a encenderse mucho más tenues, dejando el escenario completamente a oscuras. El bajo sonido de un bajo llena el lugar y poco después a este se le une un piano, uno de los reflectores se enciende y señala hacia el bajista antes de que los demás se enciendan iluminando a la banda y, por supuesto, a Crowley.</p><p>— <em>I put a spell on you</em> —canta cada palabra con lentitud, todo parece detenerse en el bar. Sus ojos buscan al objeto de deseo y, cuando los azules ojos de Aziraphale quedan prendados en los suyos, le regala una sonrisa corta y sensual —<em>Because you're mine.</em></p><p>Sus dedos se envuelven en el micrófono como si los acariciara y su boca parece casi besarlo. Ella no lo sabe, pero sus acciones envían un estremecimiento directo a la espina de Aziraphale siente que todo lo que está haciendo el demonio en el escenario en el escenario es por y para él.</p><p>— <em>I put a spell on you…</em> —Crowley mueve sus manos al son del ritmo y los demás miembros de la banda se unen a contribuir con la melodía.</p><p>Un suspiro unitario llena el bar mientras la potente voz de la pelirroja los envuelve. Poco a poco, y sin que ninguno parezca darse cuenta, el ambiente empieza a cargarse de algo indescriptible. Aziraphale parpadea un segundo y lame inconscientemente sus labios, casi le parece ver algo envolver a Crowley y deslizarse por todas partes, abrazando a todos y cada uno de los presentes.</p><p>Él mismo se siente afectado por la pesadez del aire, afloja un poco el corbatín de su traje y mira a su alrededor, ¿Alguien habría cambiado el termostato?</p><p>— <em>Because I'm telling you, I ain't liying.</em></p><p>Mientras la pelirroja canta de forma cadenciosa, lenta y potente, el aire se hace más y más pesado, dificultándole la respiración y el pensamiento. Pasa una mano de su cabello y evita cualquier contacto visual con Crowley, quien parece sonreír al ver frutos de su esfuerzo.</p><p>Aziraphale detesta esa sensación, como la que ha tenido luego de esos sueños extraños toda la semana; El deseo irrefrenable de correr a los brazos de Crowley y jurarle sumisión eterna. Le hace sentir estúpido, como un adolescente no piensa caer, sea lo que sea que lo esté dominando no iba a conseguir su objetivo.</p><p>— <em>I got a thousand tricks on my pocket, baby</em></p><p>El ambiente se hace más pesado, como si fuera posible, e incluso la banda misma tras él apenas y logra mantener el control y la concentración, por muy poco se detienen de lanzarse a los pies de Crowley para besar sus zapatos en adoración. Los clientes del bar cantan a coro con el cantante, entre sus voces se acallan las declaraciones de amor eterno y unas cuántas indecencias que solo el ángel y el demonio logra escuchar.</p><p>Pero nada de lo que digan los demás le importa a Crowley, solo desea que una persona pierda el control de esa forma. Aziraphale se niega a mirarlo pero su voluntad falla, sus ojos se ven atrapados una vez más por los de Crowley.</p><p>— <em>And I'm gonna make you love me, I'm gonna make you love me.</em></p><p>El pecho de Aziraphale arde, ¿Eso era para él? ¿O su imaginación estaba muy excitada por lo que fuese que estuviese pasando? Toma una larga bocanada de aire, aparta la vista una vez más y frota su rostro.</p><p>No puede más, si permanece un segundo más ahí. Él es fuerte, mucho más fuerte. Asiente para sí mismo y, con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, logra abrirse paso entre el montón de cosas que danzan de un lado al otro en su mente, se desliza rápidamente entre las mesas y se va, deseando muy en el fondo de no haber caído víctima de ese fatal hechizo.</p><p>—<em> I put a spell on you.</em></p><p>Pero no era necesario caer en la tentación.</p><p>Él ya había caído hace mucho tiempo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ☆彡 Día 6. Leyenda 彡☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Todas las leyendas tienen cierta verdad en ellas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 6. Leyenda</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 1330</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Érase una vez… ¡Bah! Muchas historias inician con un érase una vez, además es demasiado cliché, mejor comencemos de nuevo.</p><p>La leyenda cuenta la historia de un artista. Hace ya siete años que el joven se había graduado de la escuela de artes, desde ese entonces se había convertido en uno de los mejores artistas. Inicialmente pintaba cuadros a óleos en donde plasmaba temas como la belleza humana, la soledad y la magnificencia de los paisajes que él mismo se imaginaba en su creativa mente; el público lo aclamaba por todo lo que pintaba. Poco después comenzó a introducirse en los relieves, las figuras humanas cada vez se hacían más presente en sus obras, pero el joven artista anhelaba más. Su corazón le pedía ir más allá.</p><p>Pero, justo cuando estaba en la cumbre de su carrera artística, su mente dejó de producir aquellas bellas imágenes que solía plasmar en cualquier material que tuviera al alcance. La imaginación de Anthony había muerto por completo.</p><p>El joven adulto era consciente de que cualquier artista en algún punto de su vida había sufrido un pequeño bloqueo mental de inspiración, pero no conocía a ningún artista cuyo bloqueo durara más de tres años. En aquellos años que vio desperdiciado por la falta de ideas, intentó volver a rehacer sus anteriores bocetos y dibujos, pero con diferentes técnicas. Trató de introducirlas a las personas, pero la imaginación cuando no es innovadora, no es imaginación y nadie más quiso voltear a ver sus obras.</p><p>No podía hacer lo que más amaba, no encontraba ningún numen, no tenía musa. No importaba cuantas veces intentara observar paisajes, personas, animales o intentara filosofar consigo mismo para poder producir alguna idea que se convirtiera en su nueva inspiración, no conseguía nada. Una tristeza enorme inundaba su pecho cada vez que veía los lienzos vacíos y los bloques de mármol que permanecían ahí sin que nadie los tocara e imprimiera su sentir en ellos.</p><p>Anthony empezó a beber sin parar y sin ser consciente de todas las estupideces que cometía, una de ellas había sido iniciar a apostar sin saber que aquello le costaría no solo dinero sino también una futura adicción.</p><p>Desde ese entonces, las noches del artista se convertían en un juego de apuesta, y no solo de dinero. Apostaba entre ahogar sus penas en alcohol y deudas y, entre que un rayo de piedad cayera sobre él y su mente tuviera aunque sea una pequeña idea que pudiera plasmar. Poco a poco fue entendiendo más los juegos, y aunque muy pocas veces lograba ganar una partida, el dinero ganado iba destinado para las deudas de siempre, su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado tanto al sabor del alcohol, que no sentía ningún otro sabor en su boca que no fuera este.</p><p>Una de aquellas madrugadas en donde el joven se encontraba bebiendo una botella en su habitación mientras lloraba y se lamentaba, en un acto inconsciente se levantó de su cama, mientras, debido a su estado de embriaguez, caminaba tambaleándose. Se encaminó hacia su abandonado estudio, en donde se encontraban aquellos bloques blancos de mármol que no se había atrevido ni a tocar. Tomó un lápiz y comenzó a trazar una silueta humana, las proporciones no importaban mucho en ese momento, realmente ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo.</p><p>Pero cuando menos se lo esperó, ya se encontraba con cincel y martillo a la mano quitando los pedazos del material y dándole forma a la silueta que había hecho, sus golpes fuertes y certeros desprendían los trozos de mármol que salían disparado por el aire. Habían pasado horas desde que había terminado de hacer la silueta, cuando procedió a tomar otro cincel para comenzar a darle forma a la cabeza de su escultura, conforme terminaba de hacerlo continuaba con el cuerpo entero, logrando formar un bien proporcionado cuerpo.</p><p>Poco a poco comenzó a retocar los detalles del rostro, la nariz era pequeña y ligeramente alzada, los labios eran finos y delgados, la barbilla se remarcaba sobre el blanco mármol, las cejas eran ligeramente gruesas y pequeñas. Pero sin duda a lo que más énfasis había puesto al tallar la piedra, era en sus ojos. Su mirada transmitía tranquilidad y profundidad, juraría que si esos ojos pertenecieran a alguna persona, definitivamente serían azules.</p><p>Pronto Anthony cayó en cuenta de tres cosas. Había tallado una estatua, después de tres años de no tener inspiración, había pasado un poco más de dos días sin descanso haciéndolo y por último, la escultura era de un hombre.</p><p>El artista no lo negaría, era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida, todo un ángel en la tierra. Aquel apuesto ángel de mármol lo miraba con un rostro tan sereno y tranquilo que hacía que la tristeza que el artista llevaba guardando durante tanto tiempo se disipara, no importaba desde que ángulo viese su escultura, se enamoraba del hombre que había tallado.</p><p>Anthony había vivido una vida completamente solitaria, sin amor, pero eso cambio de repente tras ver los finos rasgos del ángel, sus ojos que juraba y perjuraba que eran del azul más hermoso que podía existir. Todos los sentimientos que habían estado dormidos dentro de él por mucho tiempo, estallaron de repente como fuegos artificiales.</p><p>Pero Anthony tenía la triste costumbre de destruir su propia estabilidad. Meses más tarde en una de esas madrugadas en donde el joven artista llegaba transpirando olor a alcohol y sin un solo centavo, su ira con las asfixiantes apuestas lo habían llevado a desquitar su odio contra la escultura, apenas logrando romperle una parte de la mano. Al darse cuenta del gran error que había cometido, comenzó a llorar sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo al haber dañado a su hermosa escultura. Guardó la pieza que había roto y se prometió a si mismo nunca volver a hacer eso por más ebrio que estuviera.</p><p>Pero en el estado de depresión en el que se encontraba era muy difícil poder cumplir sus promesas. En ciertas ocasiones en donde llegaba a casa encolerizado por haber perdido todo de nuevo y sentirse impotente por no poder dejar de beber, rompía alguna parte del mármol y después de eso comenzaba a llorar y a lamentarse. El proceso se repetía una y otra vez, enojarse, romper, llorar y prometer; pero nunca podía dejar ese feo círculo vicioso.</p><p>Justo ahora se encontraba frente al destrozado ángel de mármol. No había ninguna parte de ella que no estuviese rota, ni siquiera juntando todas las partes, podría volver a ver aquel hermoso y sereno rostro que alguna vez había creado. Esa noche, cuando Anthony terminó por destruir su obra maestra, lloró. Lloró como jamás lo había hecho.</p><p>Finalmente su vida parecía haber tocado fondo cuando fue golpeado por no haber pagado sus deudas, las consecuencias comenzaban a caer cual lluvia y dolían como el infierno. La vida de Anthony había sido disuelta con esa lluvia de realidad, él no merecía una vida así, su lugar no era ese, no había lugar para él en una vida donde todo fuera felicidad.</p><p>[…]</p><p>— ¿Es cierta esta historia, Nanny?</p><p>La niñera pelirroja solo sonrió y revolvió cariñosamente el oscuro cabello de su niño, haciéndolo reír como resultado — Todas las leyendas tienen cierta verdad en ellas, Warlock.</p><p>El joven Warlock se arropó a si mismo mientras se acomodaba en su cama — Sí, pero… ¿Esta leyenda tiene un final triste?</p><p>Por primera vez en la noche, la mirada de la niñera se perdió en la oscuridad nocturna que se veía por la ventana de la habitación mientras elucubraba la respuesta correcta. —Puedo decirte, mi niño, —dijo después de un rato. —Que esta historia no tiene un final triste porque simplemente no ha terminado.</p><p>Satisfecho con su respuesta, el niño cayó lentamente en el mundo de los sueños mientras su niñera vigilaba su sueño y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.</p><p>Podía decir que pronto la vida de Anthony había tomaría forma después de tantos años.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ★彡 Día 7. Guerra 彡★</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dicen que las almas gemelas están condenadas a vagar en busca de la otra. Encontrándose y separándose una y otra vez. Y se seguirán buscando mil vidas más, buscando el otro extremo de su hilo. Hasta el infinito.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 7. Guerra</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 1567</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— ¿Algún día seremos libres?</p><p>El pelirrojo suspiró, pasando su mano por los rizados rulos rubios del chico que estaba acostado en sus piernas; Desde esa vista se notaba el hermoso perfil que su pareja tenía. Recibió un resoplido y un movimiento de cabeza en respuesta. Su amante apretó los labios y habló, vagando en sus propios pensamientos. —Quisiera poder prometerte eso.</p><p>Era así siempre, pensó. Era un tema de nunca acabar, ¿Y cómo podía hacerlo? Si a ojos del mundo ni siquiera tenían derecho de respirar, mucho menos de amar. Vivir con una cinta en la boca, en la oscuridad, temiendo por su integridad cada segundo ¿Aquello era realmente vida? Se sentía como un castigo ¿Los estaban castigando por no seguir las mismas normas que el resto del mundo? Nunca iba a entenderlo, si él solamente se había enamorado de un chico de ojos azules y la sonrisa más angelical del universo ¿Por qué eso estaba mal? No lo entendía y nunca lo iba a entender. Pero ahí estaban ellos, jugándose el todo por el todo por una delgada burbuja donde solo existían ambos.</p><p>Y debían aprovecharla antes de que explotara.</p><hr/><p>— No quiero que te vayas.</p><p>El de cabello pelirrojo se levantó y buscó la mirada de su amado. Aquellos ojos rebosantes de brillo escondían una profunda tristeza, y gotas saladas que amenazaban con escaparse por los bordes. Acarició esas mejillas, deseando besarlas. Y así lo hizo, brindándole un cálido alivio al dueño de su corazón, aunque fuera por unos momentos. La realidad es que ambos se iban a ir, cada quien por su lado, luchando en medio de un campo de batalla. Moviéndose como piezas de ajedrez que a sus superiores no les importaba tirar en cualquier momento. Era por su patria, decían.</p><p>Y él no se creía ni media palabra.</p><p>— Que bonitos ojos tienes. —habló con suavidad Anthony, dejando un beso más, justo en su comisura. —Escúchame, Zira. No importa, siempre voy a estar cerca de ti, porque te amo.</p><p>Escondió a su amante entre sus brazos, como si eso fuera suficiente para protegerlo de todo. Quería aprovechar cada segundo que pudiera antes de verse obligado a usar un uniforme y a portar un arma, convirtiéndose en un soldado de juguete en una guerra que ni siquiera era suya. Le dolía pensar que el ser oculto entre su abrazo tendría que hacer lo mismo; Era tan puro tan puro como un ángel.</p><hr/><p>Jaló su cabello ondulado con ira, con desesperación, no le importaba quedarse calvo. Ya había tenido que cortarlo para la guerra, que más daba que lo volviera a hacer. Se encontraba llorando, sin poder encontrar un consuelo a su pesar. Ojalá hubiera sido él ¿Por qué no fue él? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser la persona que más amaba? ¿Por qué tuvieron que quitarle la luz de los ojos y el aliento del pecho?</p><p>Le dolía en demasía, pero no se había podido sentar a sufrir su pérdida. Los hombres no lloran. Los soldados, mucho menos. No quería que lo catalogaran como débil.</p><p>Vaya mierda.</p><p>Si su amado estuviera presente lo hubiera regañado por pensar así. Sabía que se lo merecía, aquel joven de cabellos rubios siempre se había esforzado por enseñarle que llorar era humano, y no tenía nada que ver con el género, con la edad, con el color. Solo son lágrimas, decía, y sí que tenía razón. En su presencia ni siquiera hubiera dudado en dejar caer las lágrimas como cascadas, sintiéndose mejor luego de sacar esa opresión en su pecho y recibir caricias y besos como consuelo.</p><p>Pero ahora él no estaba. Y esa opresión nunca se iría.</p><hr/><p>El reporte oficial decía que había muerto porque una bala perforó su pulmón. Sabía que era un riesgo, que algo así podría pasar. Pero había sido mucho más cruel que eso.</p><p>Un sobreviviente dijo que lo habían atrapado junto a otros compañeros. Que fue una emboscada. Que habían descubierto que era, que se notaba mucho. Que le habían querido sacar información. Que no quiso hablar. Que lo torturaron. Y luego una bala en su cuerpo. Tal vez dos. O tres.</p><p>No había podido ver el cuerpo, pues no era un familiar y no quería pelear con nadie para tener el derecho. No creía haber soportado verlo de todas maneras.</p><p>Le habían quitado lo que más quería y nadie lo sabía. Y si lo supieran no lo aceptarían de todas formas.</p><hr/><p>Cuando tuvo que volver al campo de batalla supo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Lo sentía en alguna parte de su corazón, y siempre había creído que eso nunca se equivocaba. Se jactaba de ser una persona cursi, y el amor que había vivido, si bien escondido, le había enseñado que dejarse llevar por los sentimientos era más agradable a veces.</p><p>Pero tampoco buscó su final, no creía que era buena idea adelantar nada. Solo esperaba que lo primero que sus ojos vieran cuando se cerraran fuera a su ángel caído, esperando por él en algún otro lado listo para tomar su mano y darle un beso de bienvenida.</p><p>— Te voy a encontrar, ángel. Te encontré en esta vida y lo haré en todas las que nos faltan. Solo sé paciente.</p><p>Parecía un credo que repetía cada noche, guardando de contrabando una foto del hombre que amó, que amaba, que amaría siempre, sin importar lo que dijera el mundo, prometiéndole encontrarlo y amarlo en cualquier mundo o universo donde se encontraran. Y Anthony siempre cumplía sus promesas.</p><hr/><p>Nunca se podrá saber que sucedió exactamente. No hubo un cuerpo que entregar, no hubo historia que explicar. Era tan común que pasara eso en la guerra. Las historias se perdían como vapor en el viento, y nunca nadie las podría contar.</p><p>Lo último que se supo es que habían tenido muchas bajas en el campo, que había bombas y no existía un lugar seguro donde pisar. Respirar demasiado fuerte era un peligro que podría revelar tu ubicación, y perdías el juego.</p><p>Podría ser que recibió una bala y se desangró. Podría ser que piso una bomba enterrada y explotó. Podría ser que sufrió el mismo destino que su pareja. Podría ser que vivió incluso uno peor. Podría ser que no.</p><p>Lo único que era seguro es que era la primera vez que iba a sentirse libre.</p><hr/><p>Dicen que todos nacemos con un hilo atado a nuestro meñique.</p><p>Dicen que nuestra alma vaga de cuerpo en cuerpo por la eternidad, vida tras vida.</p><p>Separados al ser demasiado perfectos, un alma está sentenciada a vagar en busca de la mitad que le fue arrancada.</p><p>Esa era la historia más triste. Las almas que no soportaban estar separadas. Y si su compañero de vida moría...</p><p>El alma que quedaba no podía soportarlo, y buscaba seguir sus pasos intentando reencontrarse una vez más.</p><p>Y se encuentran y se separan una y otra vez.</p><p>Hasta que ya no lo hacen.</p><p>Es un privilegio encontrar tu otra mitad. Aunque esté de paso. Aunque no haya romance, o tal vez si lo haya.</p><p>Quien sabe, tal vez se hayan estado buscando durante mil vidas.</p><p>Y se seguirán buscando mil vidas más, buscando el otro extremo de su hilo.</p><p>Dispuestas a seguirse después de la muerte sólo para verse otra vez.</p><p>Hasta el infinito.</p><hr/><p>— Crowley. —sintió que lo llamaron. Le dio la impresión que había pasado mucho tiempo sin escuchar su nombre. Que sentimiento tan extraño — ¿Estás listo para irnos?</p><p>El demonio pelirrojo se removió. Cuando las caricias a su cabello pararon, abrió un ojo y se encontró la mirada reprobatoria de su ángel. Suspiró y no le quedó más que hacerle caso. — ¿Por qué estás tan serio hoy, ángel?</p><p>Recibió una mueca como respuesta, y ahí se dio cuenta que algo no estaba del todo bien. No es que hubieran pasado muchos años de estar juntos como pareja, pero se le hacía sorprendentemente fácil entenderlo, saber lo que sentía. Se quedó atento a cada movimiento, esperando que ordenara sus pensamientos para sacar lo que tenía que decir.</p><p>— No quiero que te vayas.</p><p>Esa no se la había esperado. — ¿De qué hablas, Zira?</p><p>El rubio suspiró. Tenía la mirada triste, y Crowley sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Pasó su mano por la mejilla ajena buscando ofrecerle un consuelo, acariciándola suavemente. Le dieron ganas de besarla, pero prefirió contenerse —No pasa nada querido, simplemente estoy algo melancólico hoy...</p><p>Crowley lo interrumpió, tomando su cara con ambas manos y regalándole una sonrisa. —Escúchame, Zira. No importa, siempre voy a estar cerca de ti, porque te amo, ángel.</p><p>El brillo en aquellos ojos regresó, y su sonrisa fue correspondida, para Crowley era como ver directamente al sol, pero no apartó la vista; no existía una mejor manera de quedarse ciego.</p><p>— Que bonitos ojos tienes. —dijo el demonio en voz baja.</p><p>Aziraphale sonrió, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Colocó sus manos sobre las de Crowley, y soltó una risa en voz baja. Crowley también rió, y aprovechó la distracción del ángel para dejar un pequeño beso en su frente, sorprendiéndolo.</p><p>Aziraphale no podía sentirse más seguro ahí, en su propio mundo junto a Crowley. Eso y los labios del demonio sobre los suyos con ese magnífico poder de desaparecer sus preocupaciones. A veces le daba miedo lo mucho que su alma parecía encajar con la de él, como si la conociera desde hace mucho más tiempo.</p><p>¿Así era el amor?</p><p>Sí, así era.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ☆彡 Día 8. Silencio 彡☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¿Qué es lo que él más adoraba? Fácil. El silencio... Pero no cualquier silencio, no. Él adoraba<i> su </i> silencio.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 8. Silencio </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 548</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Observó atentamente al rubio que dormía plácidamente su lado, sonrío con inevitable ternura y dejó escapar un breve y suave suspiro.</p><p>Adoraba verlo dormir, como sus rasgos descansaban tranquilos y serenos, como el flequillo rebelde que se le hacía al dormir se esparcía a través de su frente. La luz de la luna era la única iluminación que poseía, pero no importaba, porque gracias a ella el ser que se encontraba a su lado se veía aún más hermoso y único. La plateada luz de la luna le daba un aire irreal y de perfección absoluta.</p><p>Lo que hacía que sintiera que no merecía su cariño.</p><p>Ese tipo de dudas siempre lo carcomían y lo sumían en duros juicios hacia sí mismo. Siempre terminaba preguntándose si de verdad merecía la felicidad que poseía y si ese ángel realmente era feliz a su lado. Si algún día se cansaría de él y lo abandonaría.</p><p>Lo amaba tanto...</p><p>Lo amaba tanto que a veces le dolía. Era tanto el amor que sentía por él que a veces tenía la sensación de que se ahogaba en un mar de dudas, y se desesperaba cuando sentía que nada de lo que hacía era suficiente como para demostrárselo.</p><p>Cerró sus ojos simplemente disfrutando del silencio que reinaba en la habitación, sólo interrumpido por el sonido de la rítmica respiración del ángel junto a él.</p><p>Había pocas cosas que él valoraba en la vida, pero el ser que dormitaba ajeno a su lado era probablemente lo más importante que tenía. Sin embargo, y si alguna vez le preguntaran que era lo que más adoraba en esta vida, su respuesta saldría de inmediato y sin tener que dudar.</p><p>¿Qué es lo que él más adoraba?</p><p>Fácil.</p><p>El silencio...</p><p>Pero no cualquier silencio, no. Él adoraba <em>su</em> silencio.</p><p>Ese silencio que se hacía cuando ambos sus miradas se encontraban, cuando los orbes ambarinos y azules se enfrentaban en una contienda en la que no habría ningún ganador, en la que el único propósito era ver el infinito e incondicional amor que ambos se profesaba entre sí.</p><p>Sin necesidad de palabras... sin necesidad de nada.</p><p>Porque después de 6000 años, una relación tan larga como la suya podía prescindir fácilmente de las palabras. El silencio se había convertido en la mejor forma que él para comunicarse, y sin ellas nada le impedía mostrarse al desnudo frente a su pareja. Era en el silencio de esa habitación donde llenaba su cuerpo de placenteras caricias y con sus manos reverenciaba ese cuerpo que sólo le pertenecía a él.</p><p>Era en el más absoluto de los silencios donde con sólo un beso le repetía incesantemente que jamás dejaría de amarlo, y él, también en silencio, le correspondía con aquella dulce y comprensiva sonrisa que solo dedicaba a su ángel, a su Zira. Una sonrisa en la que le aseguraba que nunca lo dejaría ir.</p><p>Por eso amaba su silencio, porque no era esa clase de silencio que atormentaba y aferraba a un pasado lleno de dolor y angustia. Era un silencio liberador, que parecía más una promesa, un juramento de un futuro más claro y sin escollos. Un futuro donde solo eran ellos dos.</p><p>Porque en ese silencio, su silencio, sólo había un mundo, donde existían ellos y nadie más.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ★彡 Día 9. Susurros 彡★</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fueron 6000 años de rechazos y miedos, ahora estas dos deidades apostadoras tienen que ver en que va a terminar la última de sus máximas jugadas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 9. Susurros</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 1322</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Te juro por mí que esos dos se besarán en cualquier momento, irradian tensión sexual a donde quieran que vayan. —aseguró la mujer mientras echaba su corta melena rubia hacia atrás y su rostro adoptaba un gesto de presunción ¡Así que es ahí de donde Crowley sacó todo su pedantería!</p><p>El hombre al lado de la mujer permaneció estoico, dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino sin siquiera responder a las palabras de su acompañante.</p><p>— ¡Oh, vamos! Sabes que es la verdad, solo que eres demasiado terco para admitir que perdiste. —le enconó la rubia.</p><p>— Basta ya, es suficiente —urgió el caballero, que con su rizado cabello pelinegro y pómulos marcados demostraba una gran aura de respeto. —Siempre es lo mismo cada vez que nos reunimos.</p><p>La rubia rodó los ojos divertida y a pesar de la diferencia de altura, se puso de puntillas y le dio un amigable golpe en el hombro al pelinegro —Tú solo estás molesto porque uno de los tuyos ha tardado mucho tiempo y dar siquiera el primer paso. —la mujer hizo una trompetilla de burla. — ¿6000 años? ¿Qué es eso?</p><p>— No es como si tú angelito se lo hubiera puesto tan fácil. —le instó el hombre. —"Vas muy rápido para mí, Crowley" ¡Qué ridiculez!</p><p>La mujer rubia hizo una mueca y ambos, como las figuras omnipresentes que eran, dirigieron sus miradas hacia sus objetos de interés, quienes caminaban por la calle enfrascados en lo que parecía una algo enfurruñada plática.</p><p>— Te apuesto a que estos dos se besan. —dijo la mujer, quien respondía al nombre de Dios.</p><p>— No. —respondió llanamente el hombre. Otro sorbo a su copa y volvió a mirar con desinterés hacia la calle.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no? —cuestionó la Todopoderosa haciendo un puchero que quedaba muy lejos de su posición como máxima autoridad celestial.</p><p>— Porque un ángel y un demonio...</p><p>— ¡Suenas como Gabriel! —se quejó Dios. —Por cierto, tengo que recordar darle más papeleo.</p><p>— Como sea. —respondió el pelinegro de ojos azul verdoso haciendo un elegante pero vago gesto con la mano. —Pero...</p><p>— Yo apuesto… —continúo la rubia. —Que será Aziraphale quien tomará la iniciativa.</p><p>El innombrable rey del infierno le miró, finalmente cayendo en su juego. Todos sabían que, después de Dios, Satanás era el mayor apostador conocido y más cuando se trataba de aquellos dos seres que llevaban tanto tiempo en la tabla de apuestas entre las dos deidades. —Bien, pues yo apuesto que mi demonio Crowley será quién dé el beso.</p><p>— Está bien, pero recuerda que 6000 años de rechazo pueden marcar la diferencia. —se burló Dios mientras cerraban el trato.</p><p>— Así como 6000 años de miedos. —contraatacó Satanás.</p><p>Ambos, adentrándose al espíritu competitivo de las apuestas, centraron su atención en el demonio y el ángel quienes seguían caminando ajenos por la calle.</p><p>— ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, Crowley! —le discutió el ángel mientras aceleraba el paso.</p><p>— ¿Hacer qué, ángel? —cuestionó el pelirrojo supuestamente ignorante, aunque una sonrisilla traviesa cruzó por su rostro.</p><p>— ¡Tú sabes a que me refiero Crowley! —exclamó Aziraphale. — ¡Pelearte con un hombre! ¡Y solo porque me estaba “Coqueteando”!</p><p>— ¡Es que tú no te diste cuenta, ángel! —le rebatió el demonio con gesto enojado. —Eres demasiado inocente para darte cuenta.</p><p>— ¿Demasiado inocente? —sin querer seguir peleando con el pelirrojo, el rubio se alejó hasta que su acompañante lo perdió de vista. Al darse cuenta de que su ángel se había ido, Crowley empezó a lanzar gritos tratando de llamar su atención.</p><p>— ¡Ángel! ¡Ángel! ¡Ángel, espera! ¡Olvida lo que dije!—exclamaba mientras apartaba a la gente y se acercaba entre trompicones hacia el rubio. Finalmente lo alcanzó y lo jaló de un brazo hacia un pequeño callejón oculto.</p><p>— Crowley, ¿Qué te pasa? —le cuestionó el ángel aún enfadado con él.</p><p>— ¡Aziraphale! Lo que me pasa es… —se llevó una mano al rostro, lleno de frustración como para formar una frase coherente. —Lo que quiero decir es…</p><p>Todos sabían que los demonios eran seres impulsivos por naturaleza, cuando se quedaban sin palabras se dejaban llevar por sus instintos y recurrían a la fuerza bruta, e incluso siendo un demonio rebelde, Crowley no era inmune a esto, así que cuando se dio cuenta de que no llegaría a nada hablando, tomó al ángel por las solapas de su abrigo y lo arrinconó contra la pared. Aziraphale, sorprendentemente, pareció impasible.</p><p>— ¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa, ángel? —preguntó Crowley en un susurro a la vez que acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al del rubio</p><p>— No tienes nada de reclamarme, Crowley —respondió Aziraphale —Tú y yo no somos nada. —completó con una pequeña sonrisa prepotente que dejo perplejo al demonio y sorprendió por completo a las deidades apostadoras, que se encontraban ocultas entre las sombras. (Satanás se dio cuenta de que Dios chillaba de emoción a su lado mientras le clavaba sus uñas en el brazo).</p><p>— Ángel… —volvió a decir en un susurro avergonzado Crowley, quien se encontraba a un más atónito al darse cuenta de la corta distancia que separaba su rostro con el del ángel. Apartó su rostro hacia otro lado, tratando de ocultar el leve sonrojo de su rostro.</p><p>Al ver que los roles de dominio habían cambiado, Aziraphale soltó una pequeña risa y tomó al pelirrojo por la barbilla, obligándolo a volver su mirada hacia él. Acto seguido, acercó sus rostros hasta casi hacer chocar los labios de ambos.</p><p>— Ángel… —dijo el demonio con leve temblor en su voz. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?</p><p>Aziraphale se mostró completamente seguro de lo que hacía. —Terminando lo que empezamos.</p><p>Dicho eso, los labios de ambos seres colisionaron en un beso, que al juzgar por el actuar de los dos, parecía muy esperado por ambos.</p><p>Crowley tomó a Aziraphale por la cadera, profundizando el beso, mientras el ángel tan solo se dejaba llevar por el momento.</p><p>A penas se soltaron por falta de aire, el denso silencio que había caído sobre ellos fue roto por la letanía de susurros que empezó entre los dos, en el cual se mezclaba confesiones de amor y otras palabras que, en opinión del rey del infierno, rozaban la cursilería.</p><p>— ¡Te le dije, te lo dije, te lo dije! —dijo la Todopoderosa en un aturdidor grito que hizo agradecer a Satanás el hecho de que nadie más pudieran oírlos. — ¡En tu cara! ¡En tu cara de cabra prepotente!</p><p>La rubia rompió en risas mientras el pelinegro prefirió continuar impertérrito, dejando a Dios deleitarse a si misma en un estado de emoción descontrolada.</p><p>— ¿Terminaste? —preguntó Satanás después de un rato donde Dios no dejaba de dar pequeños saltitos mientras repetía entre gritos cosas como: “Te lo dije” y “Sabía que mi Aziraphale no me decepcionaría.”</p><p>— ¡Bien, bien, bien! —exclamó la Todopoderosa aún con la emoción a flor de piel. —Me tengo que ir, pero vete preparando —le advirtió en un susurro, como si se tratara de un gran secreto entre ambos. —A juzgar por lo que pasó hoy, estos dos pronto nos van a sorprender con una boda.</p><p>El pelinegro no dijo nada así que Dios continúo. —Hasta pronto, Luzbel.</p><p>— Es Sataná... Hasta pronto.</p><p>La rubia le guiñó el ojo en forma de despedida y desapareció de ahí tan pronto como llegó. El pelinegro permaneció un momento más ahí, viendo la escena que hacia la pareja, encerrados en su mundo, propio de los enamorados. Bufó con molestia al ver cómo su antiguo subordinado repartía pequeños pero cariñosos besos en el rostro del rubio como si de un pelele se tratara.</p><p>Se preparó para desaparecer de ahí, pero antes de eso, miró por última vez a los nuevos enamorados, inmersos en sus propios asuntos mientras se susurraban palabras de amor y promesas de carácter eterno.</p><p>— Felicidades Crowley —murmuró por última vez Satanás, con la voz inyectada de orgullo.</p><p>Dicho eso, salió de ahí, regresando al infierno y secretamente preparándose para una futura boda.</p><p>Quizá Dios tenía razón y pronto tendría que visitar a cierto ángel para darle su “bendición”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ☆彡 Día 10. Castigo彡☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dios ha muerto. Porque si existiera, ellos ya habrían sido castigados hace mucho tiempo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 10. Castigo</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 820</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dios ha muerto.</p><p>No debía existir, no ahora mismo, no en este momento.</p><p>Si Dios existiera, si la Todopoderosa lo estuviera viendo, si estuviera juzgando a la humanidad con esa omnipotencia que dicen que posee, estaba seguro de que sería castigado.</p><p>Es la oscuridad de esa noche de verano que los cuerpos de ambos se encuentran, entre gemidos y sus corazones que latían a un ritmo apresurado, ambos se rinden ante sus deseos más libidinosos y se vuelven devotos uno del otro.</p><p>— Dios… —Aziraphale emite un gemido ahogado cuando los dientes del demonio se clavan en sus otrora blanca piel de porcelana. Crowley solo ríe mientras sigue repartiendo pequeños besos en el cuello del ángel que sólo lo hacen sentir más impuro, más salvaje, más impúdico.</p><p>— Shh… —lo calló Crowley mientras sus ojos miraban con deseo y una pasión ardiente al ser que se encontraba debajo de él. —Tan sólo disfruta.</p><p>Unieron sus labios en un beso lento pero cargado de emoción. Se siente como la resolución de una película, fuegos artificiales a su alrededor mientras en sus pechos estalla una sensación de estrambótica felicidad que los embriaga por completo.</p><p>La mano del demonio pelirrojo rápidamente se deslizó por debajo de la ropa ajena, tocando con lujuria la piel que tanto había anhelado sentir. Sus dedos rozaron el abdomen de Aziraphale, su piel se sentía caliente y suave al tacto, y le arrancó un suspiro a su propietario. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio cuando los dedos contrarios comenzaron a descender por su abdomen hasta desabrochar su cinturón. El ángel se rinde ante el contacto ajeno, dejándose que la lujuria intoxicara sus sentidos y su propia mente</p><p>6000 años. 6000 tortuosos y dolorosos años en los que nunca pudo apartar su mirada del demonio pelirrojo que parecía invitarlo a la tentación. Se rendiría ante sus encantos, ante el hechizo que había puesto sobre él y se convertiría en un pecador definitivo, aceptando que le atraía un demonio, que le atraía ese demonio en concreto. Y no podía hacer eso, no podía permitírselo. Por el cielo, por la Todopoderosa, y por él mismo. El castigo divino caería sobre él y era lo que más le aterraba.</p><p>Sin embargo, también había llegado a aterrarle la forma en la que estaba adorando al hombre que no paraba de rendirle culto por medio de caricias impúdicas. No solo era su sedoso pelo, su olor, sus ambarinos ojos o su hermosa sonrisa la que le hacían suspirar cada noche en la oscuridad. Era su inteligencia, su voz, su risa, su imaginación, su perspicacia, la forma en la que se preocupaba por él, la especial manera en la que se dirigía a él haciéndole sentir especial. Era todo sobre el demonio, todo Crowley le hacía replantearse todo en lo que había creído.</p><p>Y esa noche, Aziraphale se había rendido.</p><p>Por mucho que debería arrepentirse, no lo hacía. De una irónica forma, se sentía más celestial en los brazos de Crowley, encontraba el placer divino en las caricias llenas de veneración que lo hacían retorcerse lleno de goce, entre los besos del demonio que se había convertido en una dulce adicción para él.</p><p>Cayó en la cuenta, de que todo en lo que le habían hecho creer era mentira.</p><p>El placer y el deseo lo embriagaba desde los pies a la cabeza ¿Cómo podía ser malo algo que se sentía tan bien? El aumento de ritmo hizo que ambos jadearan con más fuerza. Las uñas de Crowley se clavaron a la piel ajena, rasguñando la espalda del ángel con cada embestida.</p><p>El choque de sus cuerpos se volvió más ruidoso cuando el menor enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura ajena para hacer más fácil el vaivén. Las embestidas eran más rápidas y profundas causando que ambos apretaran los dientes a fin de no gritar de placer. El placer inundaba cada una de sus células.</p><p>— Soy tuyo, mi demonio. Y tú eres mío. —susurró Aziraphale para tomarlo por las caderas y profundizar sus empujes.</p><p>Eres jodidamente hermoso. — fue lo único que pudo gemir Crowley antes de correrse en el interior de su amante. El rubio gimió de placer al sentir la cálida esencia dentro de él y se corrió también, mordiendo el hombro ajeno.</p><p>Después del clímax, Aziraphale se deja caer sobre su acompañante mientras se normalizaba su respiración. El pecho de Crowley subía y bajaba a un ritmo irregular</p><p>— Dios ha muerto. —declara Aziraphale con la voz entrecortada.</p><p>— ¿Por qué, ángel? —le pregunta Crowley, riendo por tal expresión tan… nietzscheana.</p><p>Y cuándo Aziraphale sintió el leve roce de sus labios contra los del pelirrojo, solo pudo alcanzar a suspirar y susurrar su respuesta, para más tarde volver entregarse a lo que había deseado y pensar por un momento que no necesitaba ascender al cielo divino cuándo su propio paraíso terrenal estaba frente a él.</p><p>— Porque si Dios estuviera vivo, habríamos sido castigados hace mucho tiempo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ★彡 Día 11. Girasoles 彡★</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¿Conoces el mito de los girasoles? Aquella que habla del arcángel Raphael y su estrella Aziraphale.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 11. Girasoles</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 841</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Conoces el mito de los girasoles?</p><p>No, no hablamos de aquella que habla sobre la ninfa Clytie y el dios del sol, Apolo. O la leyenda indígena de Carandaí. Nos referimos a la que habla sobre aquel arcángel de rizos pelirrojos que, sin pensarlo siquiera, se enamoró del principado de hermosos ojos azules.</p><p>Fue hace mucho, mucho tiempos. Antes de que el cielo conociera la palabra guerra y Dios, en su tristeza e ira total, hiciera caer a sus hijos.</p><p>Raphael, el arcángel encargado de crear las estrellas, era indudablemente el más creativo y talentoso de todos los seres que habitaban en el cielo. El favorito de Dios, dirían algunos ángeles con evidente envidia en su voz.</p><p>Pero todo eso a Raphael le tenía sin cuidado. Y dejó de importarle mucho más cuando conoció al principado Aziraphale. El día en que sus orbes dorados se encontraron con la mirada azul del ángel, las estrellas parecieron alinearse, tal pareciera que se hubiera detenido el tiempo, como si ese encuentro estuviera destinado a ser.</p><p>Raphael apartó rápidamente la mirada, incrédulo de creer que él, un arcángel de alborotados cabellos pelirrojos y siempre con el rostro cubierto de polvo de estrellas, pudiera siquiera tener algo que el ángel de rulos rubios que lo había flechado en cuerpo y alma.</p><p>Afortunadamente, Raphael era alguien persistente y si no se sentía merecedor del amor de Aziraphale, haría todo para ganárselo.</p><p>Estrellas. Él era el encargado de crear las estrellas... y él era feliz ahí, se sentía extasiado cada vez que creaba algo, vio nacer nebulosas y galaxias, él mismo construyó con sus propias manos sistemas solares completos.</p><p>Si... entre estrellas y nebulosas él era feliz pero ahora tenía algo que lo hacía aún más dichoso.</p><p>Así fue que Raphael se impuso la tarea hacia las más divinas creaciones para maravillar a Aziraphale, quien se asombraba con cada creación que erigía el pelirrojo.</p><p>— Raphael, tú creas las más divinas estrellas del universo. —le decía Aziraphale al pelirrojo cada vez que este le llevaba a ver las más hermosas estrellas.</p><p>— Solo lo mejor para ti, Aziraphale. —le respondía Raphael con el embelesamiento impregnado en su voz.</p><p>Así es como pasaban sus días aquellos dos ángeles. Entre estrellas y constelaciones, mientras se cautivaban el uno al otro por medio de miradas tímidas y toques inocentes de manos, iniciado así un amor que iba creciendo poco a poco, sin apenas enterarse y que parecía que persistiría a lo largo de los siglos.</p><p>Pero incluso los arcángeles tenían sus defectos, el de Raphael era que podía ser demasiado perfeccionista, nada para él era suficiente. Así fue que, dejando a las estrellas de un lado, cruzó la línea de sus laborales celestiales y está vez creó vida. Creó una flor, una simple planta de un amarillo tan vivo que parecía resplandecer tanto como la mirada de Aziraphale cuando le mostró la flor sin nombre por primera vez.</p><p>— Oh, Raphael, es hermosa. No debiste…</p><p>— Solo lo mejor para ti, Aziraphale. —le respondió Raphael como siempre lo hacía, con la misma mirada embobada, sin saber que aquello se añadiría a su lista de razones que le costaría su existencia en el cielo.</p><hr/><p>— Esto es injusto. —dijo Aziraphale mientras trataba de reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.</p><p>Raphael inhaló profundamente, tratando de calmarse. —Lo sé. —tomó las manos de Aziraphale entre las suyas, memorizando su tacto y la calidez que emanaban. —Pero te juro que esto no va a acabar aquí.</p><p>— Pero, Raphael… —las protestas de Aziraphale fueron calladas con un beso inocente del arcángel, pero que aun así, despierta en él un extraño sentimiento que no puede definir.</p><p>— Aziraphale, —dice el pelirrojo en un susurro. —Te prometo que, sin importar a donde vaya, te encontraré —depositó un beso en los nudillos del ángel. —Te esperaría por siglos, si es necesario.</p><p>Aquello logro sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a Aziraphale, sonrisa que pronto se borró cuando las cristalinas lágrimas del ángel empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.</p><p>Raphael se encargó de limpiar una por una cada lágrima de Aziraphale, antes de depositar en sus manos una flor de una viva tonalidad amarilla, la misma que era una de las causantes de su caída.</p><p>— Le puse un nombre —dijo Raphael ante la mirada atonía de Aziraphale. —La llame girasol, porque ahora, donde quiera que esté el sol, el girasol lo seguirá. —ante el silencio del ángel, Raphael siguió hablando. —Igual que yo, yo te seguiré lealmente sin importar que pase, tú eres mi estrella Aziraphale.</p><p>— Oh, Raphael, pero, ¿El sol?</p><p>A sabiendas de que su tiempo se acababa, Raphael solo sonrió, depositó otro suave beso en la comisura de sus labios y empezó a alejarse de ahí.</p><p>— Aziraphale, no lo olvides, el sol también es una estrella.</p><p>Esas fueron las últimas palabras que el arcángel Raphael diría en el cielo, poco después llegaría su caída y de ese recuerdo solo quedaría la extraña predilección que sentiría el demonio Crowley por aquellos girasoles, que miraban directo hacia su sol sin importar a donde fuera.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ☆彡 Día 12. Criatura 彡☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>De cuando la serpiente del Edén conoció a la criatura más pura y celestial.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 12. Criatura</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 974</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todo mundo conoce la antigua escritura que narra y describe los acontecimientos sucedidos dentro del jardín del Edén, aquel campo creado por la infinita imaginación de dios quien dio vida a los seres primigenios: criaturas concebidas incluso antes de que existiera el destino.</p><p>En el centro de todas las galaxias, dimensiones y conciencias, se encuentra un camino que lleva a las puertas del mítico paraíso, un lugar pintado de verde por la abundante vegetación resaltada por toda flor existente a lo largo de la creación, así como las bestias que rondan en paz, cumpliendo con el ciclo demarcado desde la creación.</p><p>La serpiente se desliza veloz y ágilmente por el gigantesco árbol que se levanta ahí, justo al centro de edén, conectándose con las únicas nubes que se encuentran en el azul cielo que los cobija.</p><p>La criatura continúa reptando en el suelo, esquivando con facilidad los obstáculos y las miradas indiscretas de cualquiera de los dos únicos humanos que se encuentran en el jardín.</p><p>Finalmente, se vuelve a encontrar entre las sombras y aprovecha ese momento para transformarse a su corporación humana, o tan humana como puede ser la forma de un demonio de majestuosas alas negras que hasta hace un momento era tan solo una serpiente.</p><p>Postra sus pies descalzos frente a un pequeño charco de agua, el cual le sirve como espejo donde refleja su imagen. Pasa su mano izquierda por sus rulos pelirrojos y repite el rictus en su rostro con su mano derecha, trazando y volviendo a trazar sus rasgos, como si se estuviera reconociendo después de mil años. Lo que más le duele de todo es ver como sus ojos, que en antaño eran dorados, ahora han adoptado un tono ambarino, más parecidos a los de una serpiente que a los de un arcángel de tiempos lejanos.</p><p>— Ya estarás contenta, ¿No? —le reprocha a lo que al parecer es la nada, aunque él muy bien sabe que le está reclamando a Ella, aunque no haga ni un esfuerzo por reaccionar a sus recriminaciones. —Bien. No me respondas, entonces. —patea con frustración el charco, dejando que por primera vez, sus emociones negativas sean quienes dominen su existencia, como el buen demonio que debe ser.</p><p>Comienza a pasear por el jardín, el idílico lugar creado por Dios para resguardar a sus nuevas creaciones. —<em>Ja, tan sólo una jaula de oro más.</em> —dice en un murmuro mientras mira con escepticismo la verde vegetación que rodea el lugar.</p><p>Se detiene por un momento, dándole un vistazo más detallado al lugar a donde había sido enviado por órdenes de su nuevo superior. Observa sin emoción del tal paraíso que no tiene nada que ofrecer. No permite ni por un segundo dejarse tentar ante las maravillas de tal edénico territorio, su deber como demonio es causar tentaciones para destruir la apacibilidad del lugar, no al revés.</p><p>Aun así, en la mirada del demonio ha de reflejarse tanta maravilla: Las cascadas fluyendo por altas montañas y los lagos cristalinos que se pintan con el color del universo circundante al mítico prado que sería representado en las futuras escrituras.</p><p>Está preparado para continuar errando por el jardín, adoptando su serpentina forma, pero justo en ese momento su mirada se posa en otro ser que, al igual que él, yerra por el lugar, ajeno a la presencia del otro. Es tan parecido a él, pero a la vez es tan distinto, sus grandes alas poseen la blancura que las suyas solamente podrán soñar, y su aura es tan pura que se refleja en el vivaz brillo de su mirada teñida de azul y en la pequeña sonrisa que cruza por sus labios mientras continua caminado.</p><p>No sabía cómo y no sabía por qué, pero algo en ese ser de rubios cabellos le recordaba a algo acontecido hace tiempo, era como si conociera a ese ser desde hace mil vidas, desde milenios pasados.</p><p>Lo ve allí, solo contra el cielo, y siente como si él fuera alguien quien siempre conoció. Algo tan trágico y solitario sobre él que lo dejaba perplejo. No había palabras para describir la manera en que se sentía, así que solo abrió la boca y de ahí salió la única palabra que pudo formular en aquel momento.</p><p>— Aziraphale.</p><p>Desconociendo el significado de aquella palabra y sin saber a qué se refiera, niega con la cabeza. Y cuando vuelve en sí, aquella criatura desaparece de su vista, dejando en él la sensación de un vacío de la que estaba seguro hace momentos no sentía.</p><p>Memoriza las estrellas que ha visto brillar, el número de hojas que están volando en el aire, las respiraciones que hace antes de volver a su corporación de serpiente.</p><p>Su figura ha de volverse brumosa, casi traslucida mientras se repega al enorme tronco del gran árbol. Tres vueltas son las que da la serpiente al gran Árbol en el afán de recorrerlo por completo hasta llegar a las ramas donde rojas manzanas pueden verse, contoneándose por el peso del reptil. Los ojos del reptil se tornan amarillo cuando su grueso cuerpo abraza uno de los frutos más altos, derribándolo al momento y haciendo caer sobre los verdes y sacros pastos.</p><p>Si en el rostro de una serpiente se pudiera reflejar una sonrisa, indudablemente lo hubiera hecho en ese momento. Ve como una mujer se acerca y toma el fruto que ha caído, la sensación de victoria recorre su cuerpo.</p><p>El siseo potente de la criatura venenosa hace silencio en todo sendero por donde ha pasado pues aquel ser se levanta nuevamente cual cortina de humo salida por las ramas de aquel árbol, desvaneciéndose prontamente.</p><p>Antes de ocultarse por completo percibe un atisbo de aquella criatura de aura celestial, le sonríe y se esconde entre las oscuridad mientras los recuerdos de hace siglos golpean su mente, como un espejo de años atrás.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. ★彡 Día 13. Indomable 彡★</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ellos no son como Romeo y Julieta, más bien son como Bonnie y Clyde, libres e indomables, hasta que la muerte los separara.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 13. Indomable</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 836</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6000 años de formalidades y antesalas que no llevaban a nada son borrados de un zarpazo, con tímidos besos que rápidamente se van convirtiendo en intensos jugueteos de lenguas que parecen inspirar un fuego de devoción de más de 6000 años de duración.</p><p>Todos dicen que son Romeo y Julieta, los trágicos amantes de Verona que al ver que su amor sería imposible en vida decidieron sucumbir el dulce elixir de la muerte. Pero no, ellos no eran como Romeo y Julieta. Esos eran sólo dos niños de 14 años y graves problemas de comunicación que llevaron al desenlace fatal de tres días de romance.</p><p>En realidad ellos son Bonnie y Clyde, los indomables fugitivos criminales de américa, a los que ni la muerte pudo deshacerles en el olvido. De una retorcida manera similar a ellos, son los enemigos públicos del cielo y el infierno.</p><p>Ninguno de los sabe en qué momento decidieron elegir las espinas por sobre los pétalos de rosas que pudieron adornar una vida llena de tranquilidad y comodidades. Pero, supone Aziraphale, ese es el precio que se tiene que pagar cuando se decide traicionar al cielo y al infierno sólo por amor, un sentimiento que ambos lados se habían negado a sentir o entender durante un largo, largo tiempo.</p><p>— Te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida, Ángel.</p><p>Eso es lo que le había advertido Crowley cuando ese juego del gato y el ratón apenas y había iniciado. Y puede que se arrepienta, que huir sin mirar atrás sólo sea una manera de alargar el tiempo hasta el castigo que les espera, que su cuerpo pierda hasta el último rastro de pureza, pero mientras pueda seguir a su lado, unido a él de mil y un maneras, sabe que su sacrificio habrá valido la pena.</p><p>La vida hubiera sido diferentes para los dos, pero eligieron el amor. De hecho, renunciaron a cualquier tipo de libertad ilusoria en el momento en que se escogieron el uno al otro y mandaron al carajo lo demás.</p><p>E irónicamente, ambos se sentían más libres, más poderosos e indomables fungiendo como fugitivos que viviendo como peones del gran plan del cielo y el infierno.</p><p>Ellos no se convertirán en Romeo y Julieta.</p><p>Ellos no serían las piezas del intrincado juego de ajedrez que era la guerra de sus bandos, ellos, como Bonnie y Clyde, serian libres e indómitos hasta que la muerte los separara, y cuando lo hiciera, se los llevaría a ambos juntos.</p><p>Así que allí están ambos, besándose hasta el hartazgo en el Bentley, sabiéndose rodeados, estaba de más siquiera pensar que no había salida.</p><p>Crowley aprovecha el momento en el que se separan para contemplar a Aziraphale, grabándose profundamente en la memoria cada uno de sus rasgos y gestos, sabiendo que su cuento de hadas ya había acabado.</p><p>Aziraphale es toda tranquilidad y una nostalgia alegre. Incluso cuando ríe, su risa es nostálgica y marcada de algo de tristeza. El rubio era la etérea fantasía que alguien como él solamente podía ver, no tocar, para evitar machacar su pureza. Toma el mentón de Aziraphale, haciendo que sus miradas se encontrasen. Su ángel lo mira con sus ojos azules, que le taladran en el alma.</p><p>Quiere a Aziraphale. Le quiere más de lo que es sano querer a alguien. Le quiere porque Aziraphale lo ama tal y como es, lo amaba no a pesar de sus defectos, sino por ellos. Y Crowley quiere de la misma manera, con la fuerza indomable que ni la cotidianidad de 6000 años era capaz de borrar. Ambos se quieren, se aman a pesar de todo, y eso era algo con lo que ni la mismísima muerte era capaz de competir.</p><p>Aziraphale es lágrimas de luna. Es vida. Es su vida. Y le duele que después de tanto, este sea su final.</p><p>Se vuelve para besarlo. Y lo besa, lo besa de manera arrebatada, lo besa como lo había besado tantas veces durante todas esas noches en las que se la pasaron fugitivos, en esas donde luego de ceder ante sus deseos solo existían ellos dos.</p><p>El mundo a su alrededor dejó de importar.</p><p>Eran ellos dos contra el mundo.</p><p>Prefería esa vida a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.</p><p>Por supuesto nunca se imaginó algo así, pero al lado de Aziraphale todo sonaba a maravillas.</p><p>— Te amo.</p><p>Nunca hubo una noche en la que no se lo dijera.</p><p>— También lo hago.</p><p>Sólo pudieron tomarse más fuerte de las manos y dejar espacio en el cuello de Crowley para que Aziraphale se acurrucara.</p><p>— Ángel, yo...</p><p>— Nos vemos del otro lado, señor Crowley, asegúrese de encontrarme. —y Aziraphale sonrió, de esa manera que sabía que no le dejaba opción.</p><p>— Sí... por supuesto, señor Fell.</p><p>El mundo los extrañara. No serán olvidados. Porque si hay algo que Aziraphale y Crowley, los nuevos trágicos amantes del siglo XXI, no pueden hacer, es desvanecerse entre el polvo y el olvido; siempre habrá quienes les recuerden. Podrían estar muertos, pero su historia de amor seguirá viva.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. ☆彡 Día 14. Anhelo 彡☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 14. Anhelo </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 1946</em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El demonio se acerca a paso lento al espejo que permanece inerte y lleno de polvo en el centro de la habitación. La gruesa manta oscura que lo cubre es la única barrera que hay entre él y el suave deslizamiento hacia la locura.</p><p>Era ahora o nunca.                   </p><p>Se exige a sí mismo un poco de entereza. Sabe que suena ridículo temerle tanto a un espejo, aunque no es cualquier espejo, una leyenda negra rodea a aquel objeto que, según los rumores esparcidos que incluso llegaron a oídos de los demonios, había hecho a hombres y mujeres perder la razón por aquello que había reflejado el espejo.</p><p>En un fugaz acto de impulsividad, tira de la manta que cubre el espejo a la vez que cierra fuertemente los ojos. Cuando oye el ruido sordo de la manta al caer al suelo, abre lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad del salón abandonado, pasando saliva convulsivamente.</p><p>La magnificencia del espejo lo hace parecer que no pertenecer allí, en una habitación oscura y abandonada del departamento de un demonio. Era un espejo de apariencia teatral, alto hasta el techo, con un intrincado marco dorado muy bien trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior:</p><p>
  <em> “Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse”</em>
</p><p>— Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo. —recita monótonamente, como si esa frase para él ya no fuera más que una consigna, dicha y entonada más de mil veces.</p><p>La tentación de ponerse frente al espejo y ver que anhelaba tanto su corazón era mucha. De verdad. Quería pararse ahí y mirar, sólo un poco, para entenderse un poco mejor. Era un demonio e irónicamente no podía dejarse caer en la tentación. Tenía miedo, porque incluso sin mirar, ya sabía lo que encontraría reflejado allí. No en vano ya había pasado más de 6000 años anhelando aquello, sabiendo que tenía que resignarse a tenerlo cerca pero jamás hacerlo suyo.</p><p>Sí el hombre más feliz de la tierra se viera en el espejo de Oesed, no se reflejaría más que a sí mismo.<em> "Ser feliz"</em> piensa Crowley, y suelta una risotada que reverberó en las paredes con intensidad. ¿Qué va a saber un demonio sobre la felicidad? Los demonios no fueron hechos para ser felices, su destino, escrito en piedra, era hacer sufrir y traer desdicha y desgracia a vidas ajenas, en realidad, él debería desconocer siquiera la definición de felicidad.</p><p>Crowley siempre se ha considerado una persona demasiado codiciosa. Quiere demasiadas cosas que le son imposibles de obtener. Se imagina parado frente al espejo, observando su reflejo rodeado de todo aquello que nunca será suyo y la imagen le aterra tanto que le es imposible mirar más que el perfil delgado y frío del espejo.</p><p>Pero eso también es estúpido, porque la cuestión es que cada día que tiene oportunidad, va a la habitación medio vacía y se sienta en una esquina alejada, observando en silencio el perfil del espejo como si, aún sin necesidad de ver el reflejo, el espejo no quisiera dejarle ir.</p><p>Crowley anhela demasiadas cosas. Anhela muchísimo y tiene tan poco que a veces duele demasiado.</p><p>Pero lo que más duele y anhela tiene nombre. Aziraphale</p><hr/><p>La noche después del fin del mundo que no fue, Crowley regresa hacia el espejo. Logra reunir el valor suficiente para tirar de la manta que lo cubre pero toda esa audacia se disipa cuando la tela cae sin ceremonias al suelo. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, negándose a mirar su propio reflejo, porque, incluso después de tanto tiempo, aún le daba miedo lo que pudiera mostrar el espejo.</p><p>Le daba pavor conocer su propia felicidad, para él eso era tan sólo un anhelo, algo que únicamente podría ver pero no tocar o experimentar. Y honestamente, él ya estaba cansado de penar y suspirar por algo que nunca sería suyo.</p><p>Él era un demonio, fácilmente podría tomar lo que quisiera y adueñarse de aquello, pero para su mala suerte, lo que su corazón más anhelaba era algo que jamás podría tomar a la fuerza o arrebatarlo llanamente. Y mentiría si dijera que aquello no le dolía.</p><p>Se las arregla para salir de la habitación con los ojos cerrados. Ni siquiera se molesta en cubrir de nuevo el espejo con la manta, porque incluso encerrado en una caja fuerte, aquel espejo no sería más que el burlón recordatorio de las constantes frustraciones y desilusiones de su vida, aquellas que había tenido que sentir desde hace siglos, desde que se convirtió en un caído.</p><hr/><p>Aziraphale se acerca lentamente a él. Mirándole con cautela. Crowley no hace más que mirar a esos hermosos ojos azules que le roban el aliento, tratando de infundirle el valor para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.</p><p>Él le devuelve la mirada. Sus miradas se funden en una sola y se quedan un momento así, solo mirándose. En su propio mundo. De su propio lado.</p><p>Finalmente es él quien toma el primer paso. Acorta la distancia que los separa y quedan a solo unos milímetros de tocarse. De repente, es Aziraphale quien toma el control, sujetándolo cariñosamente por la cintura con una mano, y con la otra acaricia su mejilla.</p><p>Él suspira. Disfrutando la sensación del calor de su mano sobre su piel. Inconscientemente se acerca más al ángel y rodea su cuello con sus brazos. Los dos sonríen. Y Aziraphale junta su frente con la suya.</p><p>Aziraphale sujeta gentilmente la barbilla del demonio. Este lo mira sorprendido y ¿Por qué no? Tal vez un poco nervioso. Sonríe. Hace unos momentos era él quien tenía el control de la situación y ahora se encontraba riendo nerviosamente con un suave rojo tiñendo sus mejillas, haciéndolo parecer más una colegiala que un poderoso demonio que había evitado el fin del mundo.</p><p>El ángel se aprovecha de la situación y presiona dulcemente sus labios contra los del demonio. Crowley siente alivio, se acerca aún más y mueve dulcemente sus labios con los de él. Aquello no hace más que provocarle ligeras descargas eléctricas. Se separan, sólo por la mundana urgencia de respirar. Se miran a los ojos de nuevo y se dan cuenta de que esto es lo que quieren. Sin importar lo que puedan decir los demás.</p><p>La euforia que recorre su cuerpo como un impetuoso sentimiento lo contagia de una nueva carga de valentía que no hace más que hacerle desear postrarse frente al espejo y enfrentar de una vez por toda la verdad.</p><p>Termina por no hacerlo, la felicidad apenas le entraba en el pecho, se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo. Se sentía exaltado, invulnerable. Estaba seguro de que podría escalar el monte Everest en ese mismo momento, por lo que no quiere echar abajo el momento más dichoso de su longeva vida tan solo por enfrentar la cruda verdad, al menos no hoy.</p><hr/><p>— ¿Qué es lo que más deseas, Crowley? —le pregunta Aziraphale una noche, mientras ambos, recostados en la cama del demonio, se dedican a no hacer nada y dejar pasar el tiempo lentamente.</p><p>¡A ti! Habría contestado sin pensar. Pero sólo se muerde los labios, intentando parecer pensativo cuando sólo quiere evitar decir tonterías.</p><p>Termina por no responder. Cuando uno se acostumbra a no conseguir lo que desea, a anhelar pero no tener, termina por no saber lo que realmente quiere.</p><p>Aziraphale le observa en la oscuridad, como si le analizara. Poco después cambia el tema y la noche transcurre igual que las demás, sin prisa, lenta y silenciosa.</p><hr/><p>Crowley avanza a paso lento por el pasillo</p><p>Crowley no lo ha notado, pero cada día está más cerca del espejo de oesed. Ya no cubierto por una manta y tampoco está en un rincón apartado sino que se encuentra justo a un lado, viendo los pliegues forjados del marco y de reojo el cristal del espejo reluce.</p><p>— Sería tan fácil… —susurra extendiendo una mano, ansiando tocar, voltearlo y mirar.</p><p>— Crowley…</p><p>La voz le saca de su ensoñación. Voltea tan rápido que siente un ligero mareo. Su mirada está aterrada. Sabe que Aziraphale no podría ver lo mismo que él, lo sabe pero aun así le da miedo. Más que miedo, le da pánico que sepa lo que tanto anhela su corazón, lo que quiere con tanta desesperación.</p><p>Cierra los ojos con fuerza cuando Aziraphale se acerca hasta el espejo, poniéndose detrás del mismo y girándolo hasta que el espejo queda justo frente a él.</p><p>Sabe, siente, que el espejo está justo enfrente. Que si abre los ojos lo verá. Pero no quiere, no quiere mirar, no quiere confirmar.</p><p>— Abre los ojos, querido. —dice con suavidad el otro, casi con cuidado, como si hablara con un pequeño animal asustado y tembloroso. Porque, por más que quiera negarlo, eso es justamente lo que parece Crowley en ese momento, un animalito pequeño y aterrado. — ¿Qué es lo que tanto miedo te da desear Crowley? ¿Por qué vienes aquí cada tarde?</p><p>Eso último le hace abrir los ojos y mirar los ojos azules de Aziraphale. Tan tranquilos y serenos, pero con una seriedad poco propia de él.</p><p>— ¿Cómo sabes…? —intenta formular la pregunta, pero las palabras se le atoran en la garganta.</p><p>— Te he visto venir aquí por meses y quedarte por horas. Parecías muy triste y pensé que habías visto el espejo. Pero siempre estás en el rincón y nunca miras. ¿Qué te da tanto miedo?</p><p>Lo piensa durante un rato, siempre evitando despejar sus ojos de los ajenos y ver, por fin, el espejo. No puede, de verdad que no puede y menos ahora.</p><p>— Nos muestra los más profundos, los más desesperados deseos de nuestro corazón. —declama Aziraphale en un murmuro.</p><p>— Lo sé, lo sé. —masculla entre dientes, volviendo a cerrar los ojos porque no necesita ver el espejo para saber qué desea.</p><p>— Abre los ojos Crowley…</p><p>— No quiero. —se niega en una rabieta que parece más propia de un niño pequeño que de un aciago demonio con más de 6000 años en la tierra.</p><p>— Ábrelos querido ¿De verdad no quieres mirar?</p><p>Y abre los ojos, porque necesita verlo, lo necesita con una desesperación y anhelo que le quema el cuerpo y el corazón. Tarda en enfocar. Primero están las manos de Aziraphale a los costados, deteniendo el espejo frente a él aunque no hay necesidad. Ve su rostro asomando por uno de los lados porque el espejo es mucho más alto que él. Y al fin ve su reflejo. Lo ve, lo ve y lo sigue viendo sin entender. Porque él está ahí, parado, sólo, en medio del espejo.</p><p>
  <em>“El hombre más feliz en la Tierra podría usar el Espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, eso es, él podría mirarse en él y se vería a sí mismo exactamente como es.”</em>
</p><p>La sonrisa en el espejo se ensancha cuando la figura de su ángel se posa a su lado y le pasa un brazo por la cintura.</p><p>Pero esta vez no tarda tanto en darse cuenta que no es sólo el reflejo, sino él mismo quien tiene esa sonrisa y Aziraphale realmente tiene un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Porque finalmente tiene lo que más había anhelado.</p><p>— ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en este momento, Crowley? —vuelve a preguntar Aziraphale.</p><p>La sensación de plenitud no abandona su cuerpo.</p><p>Crowley sonríe pero no contesta. Simplemente porque no tiene respuesta, no existe. Todo lo que alguna vez había deseado, por fin, ya lo tiene.</p><p>Sus manos se enredan en la nuca de Aziraphale, jugando un poco con su cabello rubio hasta que sus labios colisionan.</p><p>Y el espejo, finalmente, parece sólo eso, un espejo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. ★彡 Día 15. Nieve 彡★</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley odiaba la nieve. Hasta que un buen día ya no lo hizo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 15. Nieve</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 1069</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley odiaba la nieve.</p><p>La la razón obvia, por supuesto; su naturaleza reptil prefería la cálida luz del sol a la nieve helada y los copos de nieve irritantemente bonitos. Aunque, en realidad, existía otra razón que no se atrevía a decir en altavoz, sólo pensarlo ya era bastante doloroso.</p><p>La nieve también le recordaba al cielo, un lugar donde siempre estaba fresco, soplaba una brisa refrescante y todo estaba iluminado por una luz plateada. Recordó que, incluso en algún punto ayudó a crear la nieve (sin embargo no fue enteramente su culpa que unos minutos más tarde, las peleas de nieve también fueran inventadas). No estaba seguro de querer que recordar todo eso.</p><p>Así pues, el demonio había desarrollado una repulsión hacia la nieve, y cada vez que llegaba esa época donde las calles enteras se cubrían de blanco y los copos de nieves caían sosegadamente, el demonio se llenaba de un sentimiento de tal desagrado que lo hacía sentirse enfermo.</p><p>Pero, como siempre le pasaba, las cosas no podían salirle completamente bien, después de todo, ¡¿Quién lo obligó a enamorarse de un ángel que adoraba la nieve?!</p><p>Oh sí, Aziraphale amaba la nieve. Le encantaba dar caminatas en las aceras cubiertas de nieve, con las manos extendidas, reír mientras los copos de nieve se asentaban en su ropa y cabello. El ángel se deleitaba con la parsimonia que ofrecía el escenario natural que se creaba ante ellos cada principio de diciembre.</p><p>Y como Crowley lo amaba demasiado, se veía obligado a ceder ante la fascinación y amor que su ángel sentía por algo que consideraba tan ínfimo como la nieve.</p><p>Una tarde cualquiera de invierno, Aziraphale lo convenció (¡Bah! ¿A quién engañaba? Ni siquiera pudo negarse) de dar un pequeño paseo bajo el clima decembrino. Y ahora ahí estaba él, apoyado sobre su Bentley, viendo a Aziraphale disfrutando de la nieve como de costumbre. La luz del sol invernal se reflejaba en los copos de nieve de su cabello rubio, creando lo que parecía casi un halo. Los ojos azul cielo de Aziraphale brillaron, mientras una brisa fría agitaba sus rizos, intensificando el efecto de halo.</p><p>El estómago de Crowley pareció contraerse levemente. Por un momento, Crowley estaba de regreso en el cielo, viendo a los demás ángeles y arcángeles maravillarse con esta nueva creación. Y así como el arcángel Raphael le había arrojado nieve una vez a un principado de ojos azules, ahora Crowley recogió un puñado de nieve y se la aventó a Aziraphale.</p><p>Así, ambos se vieron envueltos en una pequeña escaramuza de bolas de nieve que terminó cuando los dos terminaron en el suelo, con la nieve siendo el amortiguador de su caída. — ¡<em>Oh, la ironía! — </em>pensó Crowley.</p><p>Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo habían llegado hasta este punto. Era un borrón, pero ninguno se molestó en recordar, ambos simplemente aceptaron el espacio vacío en sus recuerdos.  — <em>¿Y para qué?</em> —pensó Crowley mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Aziraphale con el pulgar. —  <em>¿Para qué debería molestarme en recordar?</em></p><p>El demonio comenzó a sentirse como si se estuviera derritiendo. Todo en Aziraphale era suave. Su mejilla había lo era y ahora su cabello, oh, su cabello era mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Los rizos rubios, eran suaves como una nube. Inclinándose, enterró su rostro en el cabello de Aziraphale. Mientras se maravillaba, se preguntó cómo algo podía ser tan perfecto.</p><p>Aziraphale, vio cómo sus sentidos fueron abrumados por el demonio. Olía a canela y llamas. Aziraphale podía oír los latidos del corazón del demonio. Cuando abrió la boca para respirar mejor, también pudo saborear a Crowley. El aire más cercano a él sabía de la misma forma que olía. Aziraphale estaba a punto de estallar cuando sintió que se llenaba de amor por Crowley. Había mucho de eso. Se enterró más en el pecho del demonio mientras Crowley se envolvía alrededor del ángel, como si tratara de absorberlo.</p><p>Se quedaron eso fue por mucho tiempo. Uno de ellos dijo “te amo”, aunque ninguno estaba seguro de quién fue.</p><p>Crowley, se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de ángel. Oh, los ojos de su ángel eran tan azules. Brillaban tanto que eran capaces de hacer sentir envidia a cualquier otra joya preciosa existente.</p><p>Aziraphale, por otro lado, estaba luchando por mantener la respiración. Crowley hacía tiempo que se había quitado las gafas de sol y el ángel estaba mirando sus ojos de serpiente, tan dorados que avergonzaban a todas las riquezas de los reyes.</p><p>Ambas partes ahora inclinaron la cabeza para que sus labios casi se tocaran, pero aún no. Su aliento caliente se mezcló por un momento antes de que la franja entre ellos se cerrara.</p><p>Blanco. Una explosión de blanco, cuando sus labios finalmente se tocaron. Era como un sueño, mejor de lo que ninguno de los dos había imaginado, y con ese beso, tanto el ángel como el demonio se sintieron como si estuvieran en su verdadero hogar.</p><p>El beso, el beso perfecto y hermoso, parecía que duró horas antes de que finalmente se separaran, sonriéndose con locura el uno al otro.</p><p>—<em> ¡Oh, pero que demonios! </em>—pensó Crowley antes de tomar una decisión de forma precipitada. Apartándose de Aziraphale, se puso rápidamente de rodillas antes de volver a hablar. —Ángel, —comenzó él. — ¿Te casarías conmigo?</p><p>Aziraphale, aunque un poco atónito, logró amilanar su perplejidad para sonreírle dulcemente a Crowley.  —Crowley, ya estamos casados. —le recordó divertido.</p><p>El pelirrojo dejó que un escalofrió, producto de su naturaleza friolenta, recorriera su cuerpo antes de continuar. —Ángel, después de 6000 años de espera, creo que me debes una boda por cada año. —le rebatió mientras titiritaba.</p><p>Aziraphale exhaló teatralmente un suspiro y levantó del suelo para ayudar a Crowley a hacer lo mismo, sacudiendo la nieve de sus hombros y su largo cabello. —Muy bien, demonio terco, me casare contigo, sólo sí volvemos a casa ahora mismo porque creo que en cualquier momento tendrás una neumonía.</p><p>Aunque para ese entonces ya sentía como el intenso frio invernal le calaba hasta los huesos y que cualquier momento entraría en estado de brumación, Crowley sonrió astutamente. —Como desees, mi ángel.</p><p>Aziraphale murmuró algo muy grosero sobre serpientes en voz baja, lo que solamente hizo que la sonrisa de Crowley se acrecentara mientras se permitía disfrutar de esta pequeña parte del Cielo, aquí mismo en la Tierra. Quizás la nieve no fuera tan mala después de todo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. ☆彡 Día 16. Fugaz 彡☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 16. Fugaz</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 2822</em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Paris, 1793</strong>
</p><p>Sí hay algo que a Aziraphale le fascinara tanto como los libros era la comida. Y como es bien sabido, Francia es el mejor sitio en cuanto a gastronomía se refiere. Aunque claro, tenía que admitir que, para ser un ángel, a veces caía en el pecado de gula y esto traía consigo consecuencias nefastas.</p><p>— ¿Te das cuenta lo que pudo haber pasado? —le dijo Crowley entre una letanía de reproches y regaños en su contra. — Serías el primer idiota en perder la cabeza por unas crepas, ¡Literalmente!</p><p>— Crowley… —habló el ángel antes de que el demonio siguiera vociferando en su contra. —Gracias… por salvarme.</p><p>Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para acallar cualquier otra reprimenda que el demonio quisiera decir. Este tan sólo permaneció atónito e inmóvil en la silla de aquella cafetería parisina.</p><p>Al ver que el demonio permanecía sin decir nada, el ángel continuó hablando —Me… Me libraste de una buena. Siempre estás cuando más te necesito, Crowley. ¿Cómo lo haces? —dejo caer esa pregunta sin saber que esa frase había causado tensión en el demonio.</p><p>Crowley tosió levemente tratando de fraguar una respuesta que pudiera satisfacer los cuestionamientos del ángel. Tensó los labios, intentando oculta su sonrisa. No lo consiguió en absoluto y terminó de nuevo contemplando al ángel con aquella adoración detrás de sus orbes, afortunadamente, cubiertos.</p><p>— Será casualidad y nada más, ángel. —respondió llanamente. Aziraphale luchó para evitar reír incrédulamente <em>"¿Casualidad, Crowley?" </em>Aziraphale ya lo conocía lo bastante como para saber cuando el demonio mentía y cuando no lo hacía, solamente tenía la suficiente mesura para fingir que no lo notaba.</p><p>— Bueno, es que siempre estás en el lugar y momento adecuado. —es lo que optó por contestar el rubio.</p><p>El demonio simplemente le sonrió y Aziraphale tuvo que pretender que aquel gesto no había causado una revolución en su interior. Ese era el extraño efecto que el demonio parecía tener en Aziraphale, un efecto que tenía sobre él desde hace varios años y al cual le era imposible asignar un nombre.</p><p>Aziraphale aún no le encontraba nombre pero esa sensación dentro de él eran seis mil años de añoranza y de amistad que afloraban cariño en su corazón y causaba dolor en el pecho, sólo que aún era muy pronto para saberlo, así que simplemente se conformaba con emoción causara estragos en su interior.</p><p>— No tienes nada que agradecer. —oyó decir al demonio. Aziraphale volteó a verlo y Crowley siguió hablando. —Es decir, no te hubiera dejado morir ahí, hubiera sido bastante maldito de mi parte hacerlo.</p><p><em>“Ese es tu trabajo.”</em> quiso decir Aziraphale pero se contuvo. Si Aziraphale pudiera haberse visto a un espejo, se vería reflejado a sí mismo, mientras boqueaba al oír a Crowley. Ese pelirrojo que tenía delante de él, aquel con el que llevaba siglos compartiendo su amistad… Aquel que lo ponía con los nervios a flor de piel y que hacia el rubor subir por sus mejillas, aquel que provocaba sensaciones inexplicables dentro de él, tan… inefables.</p><p>— ¿Cómo vas a recompensarme, eh Aziraphale? —preguntó Crowley en un tono que a Aziraphale le sonó bastante coqueto y que sólo provocó que el rubio se pusiera más nervioso.</p><p>— C-Claro… Yo… —Aziraphale alzó la mirada hacia los ojos de Crowley, quedándose en silencio mientras le observaba. Quiso decir  “Tal vez podríamos repetir, y volver a venir juntos”, pero en vez de eso, tan sólo dijo: —Me tengo que ir.</p><p>¡Ahí estaba él y su complejo de Cenicienta! Huyendo cuando la situación se salía de sus manos, cuando no entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Le costaría demasiados años saber que esa actitud solamente lastimaba el demonio frente a él, que trató de aparentar que la declaración del ángel no lo había amedrentando.</p><p>— Eh, sí, bien. —el demonio asintió con algo de confusión, alzando una de sus cejas en una expresión más parecida a un puchero que a otra cosa.</p><p>El ángel sonrió bobamente, dejando el dinero sobre la mesa y huyendo lo más rápido posible<em>. “¡Pero que desagradecido, Aziraphale!” </em>se reprendió mentalmente. Dio un rápido atisbo al pelirrojo, que seguir sentado frente a la mesa en la que ambos habían pasado la tarde.</p><p>El sentimiento que había ebullido en él durante toda la tarde estalló en miles de fuegos artificiales que le brindaron una nueva visión de la realidad, una sensación a la que le pudo poner nombre.</p><p>Recordó la sensación de alivio y agradecimiento que tuvo cuando vio a Crowley frente a él, como un caballero de brillante armadura llegando en su rescate. También recordó, con las rodillas flaqueando, el fugaz deseo que tuvo de caer en sus brazos y besarlo ferozmente, un deseo que desecho rápidamente por considerarlo absolutamente lujurioso.</p><p><em>“¿Será eso amor?”</em> pensó. <em>“Quizás.”</em></p><p><em>“¡Quizás!”</em> Se burló una parte de él. <em>“Pero, ¿A quién crees que engañas, ángel terco?”</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Londres, 1862</strong>
</p><p>— ¡El sentimiento es mutuo! —sus labios se tensaron.  —Obviamente.</p><p>Con aquella declaración encolerizada, Aziraphale abandonó a paso veloz al demonio. Con cada paso apresurado que daba lejos del pelirrojo, la sensación de furia parecía abandonar su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente, tras perder de vista a su acompañante, cayó en cuenta de que el sentimiento de enojo ya no lo avasallaba, había sido remplazado por pura aflicción.</p><p>Cuando se vio algo alejado de la multitud que se encontraba pasando el rato en el parque, se sentó en un banco y sin importarle lo que pudieran decir los demás, puso sus manos en su rostro y emitió un quejido. Fue un grito ahogado, un sollozo, un ruido de pura desesperación.</p><p>Intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos pero era casi imposible, la mente de Aziraphale no paraba de dar vueltas.</p><p>Recordó las palabras que Crowley, con pulcra letra, había anotado en ese papel: “Agua bendita.” Simplemente acordarse eso hacía que su estómago se retorciera en un sentimiento de desagrado y se paralizara de puro temor. Trató de no imaginarse un mundo donde Crowley se había ido, un mundo donde ya no existiría ese encanto arrogante ni esa sonrisa altiva, ese pensamiento era sencillamente escabroso para él.</p><p>— No voy a darle una pastilla suicida a ese demonio. —se dijo a sí mismo, encorvando los hombros. No había muchas razones por las que un demonio pediría algo tan peligroso, ya sea un final rápido frente a un tormento inimaginable o una forma de caer luchando.</p><p>Cualquiera de las dos opciones era inaceptable.</p><p>
  <em>“Tengo muchas otras personas con las que confraternizar, ángel." “No te necesito.” </em>
</p><p>¿Qué habían sido todos los almuerzos desde que abrió la librería? ¿Acaso sus interminables noches tranquilas no significaban nada? ¿Las cartas que intercambiaban entre ellos, selladas y perfumadas? ¿El maldito paseo por el parque? Donde tenían sus propias rutinas y el… ¡Por Dios, hasta parecía que los benditos patos ya estaban acostumbrados a su presencia!</p><p>¿Por qué Aziraphale siempre había conservado y cuidado las simples flores de temporada que Crowley siempre le regalaba? ¿Por qué guardarlos entre delicadas hojas de papel escondidas de manera segura fuera de la vista en el segundo piso de la tienda, ese espacio donde solo ellos estaban permitidos?</p><p>Aziraphale no podía negar que aquellas palabras que había dicho Crowley no lo habían lastimado profundamente, pero no sabía el porqué.</p><p>Mentira. Sí lo sabía.</p><p>Pero el simple hecho de ponerle un nombre a sus sentimientos fue casi suficiente para destruir Aziraphale. Se sintió expuesto. Vulnerable. Todo lo que temía parecía mucho más cercano, mucho más real que nunca antes. Amaba a Crowley, y ese amor ciertamente los destruiría a ambos.</p><p>Le gustaría regresar y gritarle un "¡Porque te amo!" en la cara de ese demonio terco, entre otras mil y un razones por las que se niega a darle agua bendita.</p><p>Por supuesto, no hace nada de eso, porque sabe que existen fuerzas sobrenaturales que mantienen sus manos atadas y acallan cada uno de sus pensamientos.</p><p>La amenaza de ser descubiertos se esgrimía perpetuamente sobre sus cabezas y eso no hace más que callar y amilanar el... Cariño que siente hacia el demonio.</p><p>Se pregunta si eso es amor, preocuparse por alguien y enfurecer con la simple idea de que algo le pasara ¿No sería aquello una simple estima y nada más?</p><p><em>"Sigue pensando eso, Aziraphale" </em>se burlan sus pensamientos.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Londres, 1941</strong>
</p><p>A Aziraphale jamás se le hubiera ocurrido pensar en sus sentimientos ni en sentir lo que mundanamente se le conoce como mariposas en el estómago. Al menos no en ese momento, entre los escombros de una iglesia destruida por una bomba, rodeado de cadáveres en un Londres sacudido por la guerra.</p><p>— Un milagrito cortesía de la casa, ¿Te llevo?</p><p>Aziraphale siente una sensación de alivio cuando ve como Crowley le tiende con un gesto vago y despreocupado su maleta de libros, completamente intacta. La toma inmediatamente y la abre, comprobando que sus adorados libros estuvieran en perfecto estado. Cuando se da cuenta de que es así, alza la mirada agradecido. Si pudiera verse a sí mismo en ese momento, se daría cuenta de la sonrisa tan pura que cruza por su rostro, una sonrisa bobalicona dirigida especialmente hacia Crowley.</p><p>Está a punto de agradecerle al demonio por su ayuda hasta que queda paralizado y las palabras se niegan a salir de su boca. No es miedo, es algo más fuerte.</p><p>Ve como Crowley camina con toda la gracia posible a través de los escombros que dejó la devastación de la bomba. El demonio desprende una desenvoltura y chulería que sólo alguien como él podría exhibir con total libertad. Aziraphale no puede dejar de verlo, de hecho, desde hace varios siglos que no puede quitarle la mirada de encima, sólo que ahora lo acompaña el acelerado martilleo de su corazón.</p><p>La mano de Aziraphale se aferra al asa de su maletín mientras sus piernas casi ceden a la fugaz sensación que cruzó por su cuerpo. Lo golpeó en una ola, cada emoción reprimida, siglos de miedo, dolor y ternura, cuidadosamente escondidos incluso para él mismo. Sí, amaba a Crowley y lo había amado durante casi toda la historia de la humanidad.</p><p>La sensación dentro de él es igual a la que había sentido hace varios años durante la revolución francesa, es la misma que surgió de su interior cuando le pidió agua bendita y Aziraphale sintió un súbito pánico frente a la idea de perderle. Sería demasiado terco si siguiera negando esa sensación, la misma que lo había acompañado desde hace siglos.</p><p>Por primera vez en años, se sintió verdaderamente liberado mientras ve como la realidad frente a él, cambiaba, dejándolo ver una nueva perspectiva, clara y luminosa.</p><p><em>"Es amor, eso es evidente."</em> se dice a sí mismo. <em>"Esa sonrisa es de amor."</em></p><p>Y entonces, se da cuenta, la sonrisa que siempre le ha dirigido a Crowley es más propia de un enamorado. Él ya se había rendido ante él desde hace mucho tiempo.</p><p>En el fondo, él ya lo sabía, era amor</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Soho, 1967</strong>
</p><p>Aprieta con mucho más fuerza el termo con diseño tartán que tenía en sus manos. Regula su respiración con pequeños ejercicios mientras espera que el demonio haga su aparición. Como lo lleva haciendo desde que llego, se pregunta sí en realidad fue buena idea venir aquí.</p><p>Finalmente, la puerta del automóvil se abre, dejando entrar a la figura de su viejo “amigo.” A pesar de todo, sintió a la felicidad embriagarlo como siempre lo hacía al ver a Crowley.</p><p>Se tomó un momento para contemplar al demonio, con sus gafas oscuras con montura plateada y su peinado y ropa ad hoc a la época en la que se encontraban, Crowley parecía no haber cambiado nada aunque el sentía que ya habían pasado más de mil años desde la última vez que se encontraron.</p><p>— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?</p><p>Aziraphale tuvo que reprimir una mueca ante las duras palabras que salieron de la boca del demonio. El ángel lo miró en tono de disculpa, aunque sea brevemente. Escondió una sonrisa tímida antes de continuar. — Necesitaba hablar contigo.</p><p>Lo que pasó a continuación fue reprimido por la memoria de Aziraphale, que al parecer había querido olvidar los detalles más vanos de aquel suceso. Lo siguiente que recordaría el ángel de todo eso fue la mirada intensa del demonio, aquella que incluso oculta con gafas oscuras, escondía todo lo que temía.</p><p>Aziraphale le tendió el termo de diseño tartán. La voz de Aziraphale, como sus manos, tembló imperceptiblemente cuando dijo: — Cancela el robo.</p><p>Con reverencia, Crowley se estiró para tomar el termo, y los dedos de la mano izquierda del demonio rozaron el dorso de Aziraphale, lo que hizo al ángel soltar un respingo que casi lo hizo tirar el termo con agua bendita.</p><p>Un destello en su mente rodó a través de la marejada. Un maletín lleno de libros. Bancos de madera humeantes. Esos dedos rozando los suyos, los papeles ahora invertidos.</p><p>Pero esto fue mucho más que un simple milagro demoníaco para salvar los amados libros del ángel. Esto es... es...</p><p>— ¿Debería decir gracias? —le cuestiona el demonio.</p><p>— Mejor no.</p><p>El silencio cae sobre ellos y es Crowley, como siempre, quien rompe la glacial tensión que se forma a su alrededor.</p><p>— Te llevaré, —dijo Crowley, con una voz repentinamente urgente. —A cualquier lugar al que quieras ir.</p><p>La sonrisa angelical de Aziraphale no llegó a sus ojos. Bajo las luces de neón de la calle Soho, miró con fascinación al demonio. Absolutamente le gustaría aceptar la invitación del demonio e ir a cualquier parte, aunque solo fuera para perder el tiempo. Pero no podía. Desde la última vez que se habían visto había caído en cuenta de que incluso si aceptara los sentimientos que tenía por el demonio, eso no quitaba que aún existía la amenaza latente de ambos bandos. No iba a arriesgar al demonio. Se juró a si mismo que lo protegería, aunque eso significara tenerle que romperle el corazón en el proceso.</p><p>— Vas demasiado rápido para mí, Crowley.</p><p>La frase sale casi como un susurro y Aziraphale siente que su alma caía en picado desde lo alto. Cada decisión que tomaba considerada desde todos los ángulos. No se arriesgaría a dañar a quien amaba por simple capricho. Incluso sus propios pensamientos y deseos estaban regulados, mantenidos detrás de una pared que había construido mucho antes de aceptar sus sentimientos por el demonio.</p><p>Su corazón apenas puede soportar aquello, así que fingiendo que la mirada desolada de Crowley no lo había afectado en lo absoluto, Aziraphale hizo una retirada apresurada.</p><p>El ángel rubio cruza la calle vacía con apremio en sus pasos. No había ningún indicio en el andar del ángel que sugiriera que sabía qué nuevo infierno había arrojado a la hiperactiva imaginación del demonio. Pero la sabia, y le dolía demasiado.</p><p>
  <em>“¿Qué acabas de hacer, ángel terco?”</em>
</p><p>Se reprende mentalmente. Lo único que sabe es que aquella frase no significa algo imposible. Significa que aún no está listo, que espera en el futuro poder ser libre de amar al demonio sin tener que temer, que tenía la esperanza de amarse libremente en algún punto.</p><p>Quizá el demonio iba demasiado rápido para él, pero eso no significaba que no estaban sincronizados. Quizás algún día ambos irían al mismo ritmo.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Londres, 2019</strong>
</p><p>Aziraphale sonríe con adoración mientras ve como el intricado anillo de compromiso brilla bajo el efecto de la luz.</p><p>Se quita el anillo y lo guarda celosamente en uno de sus bolsillos. El ángel, con guantes puestos, daba vuelta a las hojas al vetusto ejemplar que había adquirido hace unos días. Un pequeño regalo de boda, ¡Ja! Eso era lo que había dicho como excusa para poder añadir aquel libro a su extensa colección de obras y escritos, a la que su ahora prometido no hacía más que ayudarla a crecer con tantos ejemplares de primera edición que traía para él con cada visita que daba a la librería.</p><p><em>“¡Y hablando del rey de Roma!”</em> piensa al sentir como una presencia demoniaca entra a la librería pero su sonrisa pronto se borra cuando se da cuenta de que no es Crowley. Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que Aziraphale ya era capaz de reconocer la presencia de Crowley sin tener que mirarlo, y aunque esa aura si fuera demoniaca, no pertenecía a su demonio.</p><p>— ¡Aziraphale! —clamó la voz desconocida con severidad. Aziraphale tiembla, porque a pesar de jamás haber escuchado esa voz, cualquier ser angelical era capaz de reconocer ese profundo tono barítono.</p><p>Reuniendo todo el valor posible, alza la mirada, encontrándose con la alta figura de un hombre delgado, bastante atractivo, con brillantes ojos azulados que daban la impresión de mezclarse con verde, acompañado por pómulos afilados y un porte aristocrático que hacía temblar todo a su alrededor.</p><p>Nada más ni menos que Satanás, el rey del infierno mismo.</p><p>Decidido a enfrentarlo, se quita los guantes y como una muestra del férreo amor que siente hacia Crowley, se coloca su anillo de compromiso antes de dirigirse al rey infernal, listo para enfrentarlo.</p><p>Es ahora o nunca.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. ★彡 Día 17. Caída 彡★</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>De cuando el principado Aziraphale tuvo que enfrentarse al mismísimo señor del infierno.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 17. Caída</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 1486</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los azules ojos de Aziraphale se encuentran con la mirada verdosa del rey del infierno. El ángel trata de mantener la compostura pero aun así es perceptible el temblor que recorre su cuerpo al verse frente a la presencia del ángel caído.</p><p>— Aziraphale. —lo saluda el rey del infierno en una leve reverencia, haciendo gala de los mejores modales ingleses. —Al fin tengo el gusto de conocerte.</p><p>Cada palabra que dice la suelta con un siseo amenazador que no hace más que aumentar su peligrosidad. Aziraphale flaquea un poco pero no se amedrenta ante la presencia demoniaca.</p><p>— ¿Qué lo trae por aquí…? —Aziraphale no sabe con qué título referirse al señor del infierno, ¿Debería llamarlo “Mi señor”? ¿O tal vez “Su malignidad”? — ¿Qué lo trae por aquí, señor?</p><p>Satanás ignoró su comentario y se limitó a vagar por su librería. Con las manos tras su espalada, el pelinegro se paseó por el lugar, revisando con curiosidad estanterías, vitrinas y pilas de libros. Aziraphale lo dejó ser hasta que se dio cuenta de que el antiguo jefe de Crowley lo escrudiñaba con la mirada.</p><p>— No puedo creerlo. —dijo Satanás en un murmuro. — ¿Cómo uno de mis demonios pudo relacionarse con un alma tan… pura como la tuya?</p><p>Aquello lo dijo en tal tono de burla que golpeó fatalmente el orgullo del ángel, quien se atrevió a responder al cuestionamiento. —No lo sé pero Crowley me escogió a mí y yo a él. Así son las cosas. —dijo, olvidando por un momento que se encontraba frente al Satanás, rey del infierno, uno de los demonios más peligrosos conocidos.</p><p>Por un momento, el pelinegro se notó perplejo por la contestación tan agresiva del ángel, antes de que su rostro se compusiera en una sonrisa y soltara una risa que resonó por todo el lugar. —Ella tenía razón ¡Sí que tienes carácter!</p><p>¿Ella? ¿Acaso…?</p><p>— Bien. —habló Satanás. Y sin notar que su presencia no era bienvenida en el lugar, chasqueó los dedos, haciendo aparecer un cómodo sillón donde se sentó con tal donaire que lo hacía parecer un rey en su suntuoso trono. —Creo que ya sabes que hago aquí.</p><p><em>“No, la verdad no lo sé.”</em> Quiso decir Aziraphale pero la valentía que hace un momento había dominado su cuerpo se desvaneció por completo y en su lugar sólo quedo un atronador silencio.</p><p>Al no haber respuesta del ángel, el señor infernal hizo una mueca. Volvió a chasquear los dedos, haciendo aparecer una botella de Whisky y dos vasos. En un acto que parecía muy natural en él, sirvió la bebida ambarina en ambos vasos y le dio un sorbo al propio antes de continuar hablando, —Vengo a felicitarte ¡Por tu futura boda! —y alzando su vaso, hizo un brindis por unión entre el ángel y el demonio, aunque Aziraphale estaba demasiado atónito como para emular algo.</p><p>Primero, le sorprendía la tranquilidad y parsimonia con la que Satanás hablaba de la relación de Crowley y él, como si no le molestara en lo absoluto. Además, después de los agravios que tanto él como su prometido habían hecho en el cielo y el infierno, pensó que la presencia de Satanás sólo se traduciría como la llegada de un castigo eminente. Pero no parecía así.</p><p>Al parecer, Satanás decía la verdad. Irónicamente, era más fácil confiar en los demonios que en los ángeles. Se sabía cuándo se podía confiar o no en un demonio, eran demasiado francos. Pero, ¿Y los ángeles? Oh, ellos vivían con una perpetua mascara de hipocresía que hacia difícil distinguir cuando mentían y cuando no, una abrumadora presión psicológica con la que sometían a todos los demás, simplemente exhaustivo.</p><p>— Señor, ¿Es todo lo que viene a hacer aquí? —volvió a preguntar, reuniendo todo su valor para enfrentarlo y hacer que se marchara de su librería pero, al parecer, el temblor de su voz delató el temor que sentía por el ser frente a él.</p><p>Satanás solamente suelta un largo suspiro y le da otro sorbo a su bebida. — Es natural que no confíes en mí, los ángeles y demonios somos enemigos naturales. Aunque al parecer eso a ti no te importó tanto. —la última parte la dice con una insinuación tal que tiñe las mejillas de Aziraphale de un tono rojizo que le saca una carcajada burlona a Satanás.</p><p>— ¡Hey! No vengo a matarte. —Satanás le golpeó el hombro con camaradería. —Vengo a darte las gracias. —en ese momento, la cara de Aziraphale debía ser todo un poema, después de todo, no todos los días llegaba el rey de los demonio a darte las gracias.</p><p>—  El plan inefable fue llevado a cabo, y el deslinde de mi hijo estaba dentro de “El Gran Plan.” —siguió hablando Satanás. Se acabó su vaso de Whisky de un golpe y con una floritura llena de gracia se levantó del sillón. —Les doy la libertad.</p><p>— ¡¿Tú qué?! —soltó Aziraphale sin pensar en su insubordinación. —No lo entiendo.</p><p>Satanás suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz. —Significan que son libres para hacer lo que quieran, amarse, quererse, blah, blah, etcétera, etcétera.</p><p>Aziraphale seguía en blanco respecto a lo que había dicho el demonio.</p><p>— Eso significa que quiero que le digas a tu prometido que está despedido.</p><p>El ángel rubio tan sólo asintió sin quitarle la vista de encima a Satanás. El pelinegro añadió algo más. —Por cierto, espero no volver a saber que te colaste en el infierno, incluso aunque haya sido en el cuerpo de tu “noviecito”.</p><p>Aziraphale traga saliva ante lo dicho por el demonio, temiendo por el bienestar de Crowley y el suyo. —Señor, ¿Planea castigar a mi… a Crowley?</p><p>Satanás hizo una mueca. —Primero que nada, no me llames señor. Llámame Satanás, o Benedict si así lo prefieres. Ese es mi nombre mortal. —añadió mientras le guiñaba un ojo. —Y no, no planeo castigar a Crowley. En realidad, admiró lo que hizo.</p><p>La situación era simplemente estrambótica. Aziraphale sintió que le faltó el aire y tuvo que sentarse a ordenar sus pensamientos. Se pasó una mano por la cara sin creerse aun lo que ocurría a su alrededor.</p><p>El demonio pelinegro rio por la reacción del ángel. —No cualquiera enfrenta a los más poderosos seres del cielo y el infierno sólo por… ¿Amor?</p><p>El ángel soltó una risita incrédula. —Vaya eso es…</p><p>— Una sorpresa, ¿No es así? —completó Satanás. —Pero tiene sentido. ¿Por qué castigaría yo a uno de mis demonios por desobedecer? Eso va en contra de mis principios. Y antes de que me interrumpas, sí, todos los demonios tenemos principios aunque no lo parezca. —añadió cuando Aziraphale estaba a punto de decir algo. —Mi caída se debió a no obedecer y me enorgullezco de eso ¿Dónde quedaría mi palabra forzase a hacer mi voluntad?</p><p>Aziraphale asimiló una por una las palabras de Satanás, sintiendo un alivio tremendo al ver que estaba a salvo, su Crowley estaba a salvo.</p><p>— ¿Alguna otra pregunta? —le cuestionó Satanás y Aziraphale negó. —Bien, entonces me voy. Disfruta de tu pareja y sus sonrisas y no vuelvan a molestarme por lo que queda de eternidad, ¿Entendiste?</p><p>El rubio volvió a asentir. Con aquella respuesta, el pelinegro avanzó hacia la puerta de salida pero antes de cruzarla, volvió su mirada hacia el ángel, quien seguía estupefacto en su asiento. —Oye. —le dijo con tal espontaneidad que hizo envarar a Aziraphale de repente. — ¿Eres un ángel, no es así?</p><p>— Eso es obvio, ¿No? —respondió Aziraphale con su recuperada valentía y sentido del humor.</p><p>— Sí eres un ángel, estuviste en el cielo. —dedujo Satanás en un tono demasiado nervioso como pare pertenecer al rey del infierno. Aziraphale ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de corregirle. —De casualidad, ¿No conociste al arcángel Remiel?</p><p>Aziraphale trató de hacer memoria, rebuscando entre sus recuerdos a algún arcángel que respondiera a ese nombre pero tanto tiempo viviendo en la tierra había dejado oxidados sus recuerdos respecto al cielo y los seres que vivían en ahí. —No, lo siento. ¿Era alguien importante?</p><p>El pelinegro hizo una mueca ante la pregunta. —Algo así, era importante para mí antes de la caída, de hecho, lo sigue siendo.</p><p>Aziraphale se removió en asiento, sin saber porque Satanás le confiaba eso a él. —Remiel, ¿Arcángel encargado de los resucitados?</p><p>Satanás asintió.</p><p>— Si recuerdo algo de él, se lo diré, ¿Está bien?</p><p>El pelinegro volvió a asentir. —Gracias. —dijo y abandonó por fin el recinto.</p><p>Lo que Aziraphale desconocía es que poco después del fallido fin del mundo, el arcángel Remiel desapareció del cielo. No, no había caído. En los archivos del cielo no había ninguna caída registrada bajo el nombre de Remiel. El arcángel abandonó el lugar pocos días después del supuesto juicio hacia el principado Aziraphale.</p><p>Lo que nadie, ni el cielo ni el infierno sabían, es que el arcángel Remiel se encontraba en la tierra, bajo la identidad de un médico llamado John Freeman.</p><p>Pero eso, amigos míos, es historia para otro día.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. ☆彡 Día 18. Prohibido 彡☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pero, ¿Quién podía prohibir algo tan puro como el amor?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 18. Prohibido</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 1582</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lo que estaban haciendo estaba prohibido. Pero, ¿Quién podría prohibir a dos seres demostrarse su amor y su pasión?</p><p>Las sabanas hipócritamente blancas se llenan de sudor y susurros cantados en anhelos que solo alguien a quien le han comido el corazón a pedacitos puede entender. Porque Aziraphale lo sabe, que él le quiere, porque él también lo hace y porque le gusta el sabor de su piel (su olor a sol, su sabor a luz y cicatrices que cuentan historias de batallas sanguinolentas.) Le gusta, y le explota bajo la piel, en la yema de sus dedos y encima de los parpados caídos.</p><p>— Te quiero.</p><p>Alguien lo dice, en un susurro sutil, pero no es ninguno de los dos porque ellos no pueden quererse, simplemente está prohibido. Aun así, las manos inquietas de Crowley se adentran en sus muslos y entonces como que deja de importarle todo. Entonces él también le recorre con las manos, sobre sus músculos y su piel suave marcada por pecas casi invisibles y pequeñas cicatrices. Lo besa, sus labios que son finos y que saben a él, como sol y fuego añejo. Sus lenguas se encuentran y se reconocen y la llevan a mil kilómetros de la tierra, sobre las estrella y más allá de todo lo que les separa.</p><p>La ropa se deshace como un espejismo en el desierto. Sus manos, inquietas, calientes, anhelantes.</p><p>Y entonces es rápido, fuerte y lento y luego rápido otra vez, quiere gritar, quiere beberse su olor y sanarle las heridas que tiene detrás de los ojos. —Crowley. —se repite, es todo lo que dice, lo que puede pensar, y él solo ahoga sus suspiros contra su boca porque lo que menos quiere es que alguien los escuche.</p><p>Y es cuando para Aziraphale todo explota. Silenciosamente. Como un volcán sobre la luna.</p><p>Uno, dos más, y entonces cae como un peso muerto sobre él, aspira su olor y lo vuelve a besar.</p><p>Repasó el contornó de su espalda suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos, disfrutando del bufido que irregularizó la respiración pausada del joven que se hallaba descansando a su lado parcialmente cubierto con las finas sabanas que se enredaban a los cuerpos de ambos marcando sus siluetas desnudas una al lado de la otra; él sonreía admirando la belleza de su acompañante y apenas creyendo que lo vivido junto a él era si acaso algún fragmento de realidad.</p><p>Volvió a recorrer con suavidad la espalda del pelirrojo esta vez explorando su tersa piel con la palma abierta sobre él, sintió como el contacto de su mano a la piel de él lograba prodigarle un sentimiento de contundencia total que por un momento podría jurar quemaba sus terminaciones nerviosas como si hubiese puesto la mano directamente sobre una hornilla del calentador, un infierno que le consumía a cada minuto y que por momentos llegaba a asfixiarlo, sofocando cada pensamiento que su mente pudiese formular y sin embargo, era un infierno tan placentero que casi podría compararlo con lo divino, lo más cercano al cielo de lo que jamás podría estar. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?, ¿Cómo podías siquiera confundir lo virtuoso con lo pecaminoso?, ¿En qué momento podías fundir el cielo con el infierno?</p><p>Aziraphale sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y mantuvo su mano estática durante unos segundos en la espalda de Crowley. Se suponía que él era el racional, el pensante, el sensato, aquel que evitaría que las locuras del demonio arrastraran a su periferia a la perdición, sería él quién se opondría al caos que la impulsividad y rebeldía de Crowley pudiesen atraer como una catastrófica tormenta en medio del mar.</p><p>Y ahí estaba él, siendo arrastrado por el enorme poder que su amante ejercía sobre su débil voluntad, adentrándose en la tormenta caótica que sólo le traería como resultado ahogarse en el más obscuro mar de la manera más dolorosa posible, arrancándole hasta la cordura de la que el presumía ser representante absoluto. Estaba mal, era incorrecto, era enfermo, era…era…prohibido…</p><p>A veces el pensamiento llegaba a Aziraphale como un golpe rotundo dentro de su mente, haciendo eco por minutos, por horas e incluso a veces por días, lo atormentaba e incluso por momentos lo abstraía del mundo, <em>"Somos enemigos"</em> se repetía y luego se torturaba pensando en ello y las repercusiones de aquello en lo que se habían involucrado ambos.</p><p>Muchas veces le expresaba al demonio sus temores, sus dudas, sus desconciertos; él reía, lo miraba pícaramente y relegaba el asunto a segundo término, lo besaba, lo provocaba y volvían a caer en aquella espiral sin fin que era la relación clandestina que compartían.</p><p>Deseaba, en algunas ocasiones compartir la simpleza y despreocupación que el demonio mantenía para casi cualquier asunto en particular, le parecía incluso más sano que el tormento psicológico al que él se sometía todas las noches antes de dormir (cuando dormía solo por supuesto).</p><p>Dirigió ahora su mirada al rostro de él, esta vez Crowley tenía los ojos abiertos y de ellos se desprendía un brillo especial indicador de la máxima felicidad más absoluta, y en su rostro una sonrisa baila en sus facciones, dándole a su gesto una apariencia algo traviesa pero paradójicamente llena de serenidad.</p><p>Aziraphale correspondió a la sonrisa de su compañero de cama y luego depositó un suave beso en su mejilla como un mudo "buenos días" acompañado de una nueva sesión de caricias que él prodigaba a la descubierta espalda descubierta del pelirrojo. Una risilla por parte del demonio volvió a abstraer la mirada de Aziraphale y esta vez el azul de sus ojos se encontró con los ojos ámbar de su amante. Luego fue este quien se revolvió entre las sábanas rompiendo el contacto de su piel con el tacto del ángel, reubicándose dentro del mismo lecho esta vez para facilitarse llegar hasta los labios de Aziraphale y saborearlos con los suyos, se separó por un instante con aquella sonrisa que no parecía querer huir de su rostro y miró detenidamente al rubio que reposaba junto a él. Aziraphale le miraba con una ternura inmensa y una triste sonrisa adornándole en los labios, apenas Crowley iba a cuestionar el porqué de ese gesto cuando él comenzó a hablar.</p><p>— Querido, esto está mal.</p><p>Así que eso era, no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa, eso era tan típico de su Zira, pensaba demasiado las cosas, le dabas mil vueltas a un mismo asunto, se atormentaba pensando en las consecuencias y se llenaba la cabeza de aleatoriedad matemática pensando en las probabilidades que hubiesen tenido de evitar el hecatombe cernido sobre ellos, tal vez esa era una de las cosas que amaba de él, que siempre se preocupara, que no dejara que las situaciones se fueran tan a la ligera, tal vez le encantaba de él que era tan diametralmente opuesto a sí mismo; lo admiraba y junto a esa admiración se encontraba el amor inmenso e intenso que sentía por él desde hacía…ya no importaba hace cuánto.</p><p>— Sí. —se limitó a responder finalmente aún con la amplia sonrisa en sus labios y el brillo desprendido de sus ojos.</p><p>— Estamos destinados a ser enemigos. —aseveró nuevamente Aziraphale, vanamente deseando que algo de razón entrara en la mente del demonio, pero aparentemente no obtuvo ningún resultado con aparente relevancia.</p><p>— Sí. —volvió a contestar Crowley llanamente, esta vez dibujando con su dedo índice círculos en el pecho de su amante.</p><p>— Va contra las reglas.</p><p>— Sí.</p><p>— Nos señalaran siempre.</p><p>— Sí.</p><p>— Podrían descubrirnos.</p><p>— Sí.</p><p>— Estaremos condenados al infierno.</p><p>— Yo vengo de allí  y te prometo que cuando lleguemos ahí, reinaremos.</p><p>Ante las respuestas dadas por Crowley, Aziraphale no pudo más que negar levemente con la cabeza con una sonrisa asomando en sus labios, al parecer todo aquello sonaba bastante bien para el demonio más rebelde del infierno y la razón simplemente era dejada de lado como un objeto de valor dudoso al que estaba bien echarle una mirada de vez en cuando pero a lo cual no se le debía tener entre manos tan seguido.</p><p>— Crowley, esto es…prohibido. —insistió el ojiazul por ultima vez, con una exclamación que pareció ser una evidente puntualización entre sus afirmaciones y las consecuentes respuestas del demonio. Esta vez la sonrisa disminuyó considerablemente pero jamás desapareció de las facciones del pelirrojo, ahora por el contrario su aspecto no denotaba la complicidad y travesura que hacía un momento se expresaban en él, en este instante la mejor descripción que el rubio de ojos azul podía dar de la expresión de su acompañante era: serenidad, serenidad plena y absoluta acompañada de una seguridad que había visto cientos de veces antes en aquella mirada pero que jamás vio arder como en ese momento.</p><p>Esta vez las palabras formuladas en los labios de Crowley se escuchaban firmes, seguras y con una contundencia tal que parece sacudir los cimientos de la tierra.</p><p>— ¿Prohibir el amor ángel?, ¿Cómo?</p><p>Y la frase taladra su pensamiento con fuerza, con un estrépito casi equivalente al de un cañón de guerra, la mira sorprendido y el gesto de él recompone aquella sonrisa pícara que tenía anteriormente, Aziraphale sonríe aún un poco aturdido por aquello y luego él encuentra sus labios con los de él fundiéndose en un apasionado beso en el que el mundo da exactamente igual.</p><p>La verdad cae sobre Aziraphale sorpresivamente, amor es amor, ¿O no?, y sonríe para sus adentros, su demonio por primera vez parecía tener la completa razón, <em>"¿Prohibir el amor?, ¿Cómo?"</em> y entonces simplemente se entrega a ese sentimiento en brazos de él.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. ★彡 Día 19. Calidez 彡★</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Es demasiado pronto y a la vez demasiado tarde para decir algo, así que solo dejan que el silencio hable por ellos. (O la escena perdida de Crowley y Aziraphale en el autobús)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 19. Calidez </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 1165</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El corazón de Crowley nunca ha hecho lo que se supone que debe hacer. Enamorarse de un ángel, para empezar, una acción simplemente ilógica e insensata, incluso para alguien como él. Luego, todo el tiempo late el doble de rápido cuando dicho ángel está cerca. Realmente, Crowley tiene una lista sólida de quejas al respecto, algo que en realidad escribió una vez (aunque estaba extremadamente borracho, naturalmente).</p><p>Pero nada de lo que pueda quejarse y reclamar importa ahora. Acaban de salvar el mundo de lo que parecía ser un inminente fin, ¡Eran unos malditos héroes! Y aun así nada le quitaba la opresión que sentía en el pecho y el remolino de pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza, pensado en un futuro incierto, sin saber que sería de ellos el día de mañana.</p><p>Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo, aunque no por él, después de todo, hace mucho que había rebasado su propia esperanza de vida, ha vivido más de lo que pensó que podría sobrevivir. Pero sí siente temor por el ser que se encuentra a su lado, que se remueve incomodo en el asiento del autobús tratando de conciliar inútilmente sus pensamientos y sentimientos.</p><p>¡Como desea calmar sus ansias con besos y mimos! Pero sabe que no puede, si no eran libres antes menos lo son ahora, con el cielo y el infierno probablemente poniéndole precio a sus cabezas en ese momento.</p><p>Exhala y cierra los ojos, estirando lo más que puede su cuerpo en el limitado espacio que tiene en el autobús. Las emociones y exaltaciones que había sufrido ese día finalmente hacen mella en su cuerpo y lo dejan en un estado de fatiga que lo hace desear llegar a su apartamento y caer en un sueño profundo que durara por lo menos un siglo entero.</p><p>Entreabre los ojos y ve de reojo a Aziraphale, quien tamborilea nerviosamente sus dedos contra su rodilla derecha. El estado de ansiedad en el que se encuentra sumergido su ángel (¿Tú ángel? ¡Si no es nada tuyo!) le hace sentir una especie de compasión hacia el rubio, así que en una acción que no es nada pensada por él, estira su mano y la entrelaza con la de Aziraphale, acostumbrándose a la calidez que emana y aferrándose con fuerza a ella antes de que el ángel pudiera protestar.</p><p>Sorprendentemente, Aziraphale no hace nada ni se queja. Permanece ahí, impertérrito, sin moverse, pero aprieta levemente la mano de Crowley entre la suya, como una manera de indicarle que estaba bien.</p><p>Aziraphale intentó ponerse cómodo. A pesar de ser muy consciente de la mano rígida de Crowley entrelazada con la suya, a pesar de las brillantes luces blancas que parecían destellar ante sus ojos, a pesar de que el asiento era un poco demasiado pequeño. Trató de ponerse cómodo empero del temor que sentía, de la amenaza que se avecinaba. Trató de relajarse, había un largo camino por delante. El autobús se sacudía siguiendo un patrón rítmico mientras viajaba por bosques tranquilos.</p><p>Aziraphale cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, sintió la mano de Crowley temblar ligeramente en la suya. Una fina capa de sudor cubría sus manos a pesar de que ninguno de ellos estaba siendo víctima de los efectos del calor. La mano de Crowley estaba helada y, sin embargo, estaba sudando, Aziraphale sintió otro escalofrío atravesar la mano de Crowley. Luego escuchó un sollozo.</p><p>La cabeza de Aziraphale se giró para mirar a Crowley. El demonio miró rápidamente por la ventana, pero Aziraphale había visto lo que creía haber oído. Aziraphale había visto las lágrimas fluir rápidamente por las mejillas de Crowley, había visto la expresión de dolor y desesperación que tenía Crowley. Había visto cómo los hombros del demonio subían, bajaban, subían y bajaban con un ritmo demasiado rápido.</p><p>Lo había visto. Crowley sabía que Aziraphale lo había visto. Sabía que Aziraphale pensaría menos de él, sabía que Aziraphale dejaría su patético yo tan pronto como llegaran a Londres. Crowley tendría que enfrentarse a la muerte, solo, alejado del único ser al que había podido llamar amigo.</p><p>Crowley no pudo evitarlo, su garganta emitió un sonido casi como un sollozo, cayó en cuenta de que estaba indefenso, patético, repugnante, inútil, horrible. Nada más. Sintió un ligero apretón. Aziraphale le apretó la mano. Aziraphale sostenía su mano y se negaba a soltarse de ella. Crowley le devolvió el apretón ligeramente, aunque él había iniciado el contacto, aun esperaba que Aziraphale lo soltara en algún momento con una expresión de disgusto. Pero Aziraphale no lo hizo. Luego empezó a hablar, a susurrar.</p><p>— Concéntrate en mi mano en la tuya, querido. ¿Sientes lo sólido que es? No se romperá si lo presionas, se mantendrá sólido. Concéntrate en ello ahora. Concéntrate en tu mano. Tan sólida como el mía. ¿Cierto?</p><p>Crowley asintió levemente. —Sí…</p><p>— Eres tan sólido como tu mano. No te romperás. Te quedarás aquí, te mantendrás sólido. Y yo también. Y superaremos esto. Lo haremos.</p><p>— ¿Lo haremos?</p><p>— Sí, los dos juntos. —la voz de Aziraphale estaba ahora a todo volumen, Crowley se estremeció.</p><p>Respiró hondo. Escuchó a Aziraphale. Se centró en sus manos. Son sólidas. Él es sólido. Somos sólidos. No se separaran. Se quedaran. Se quedaran aquí. Lo lograrán. Lo harán. Él todavía estaba aquí, él todavía está aquí, todavía están aquí. Sólido, vivo. Su corazón ya no late fuera de tu pecho, está bien. Está vivo.</p><p>Aziraphale mira al vacío y se fija en la textura el tejido del asiento del autobús frente a ellos. Crowley se gira para mirarlo, pero cuando Aziraphale lo mira de soslayo, Crowley echa la cabeza hacia atrás y mira por la ventana.</p><p>La posición de Crowley dura poco, luego apoyó la cabeza contra la fría ventana del autobús. Su piel acababa de empezar a calentar el cristal cuando sintió un ligero tirón en la cabeza. Una mano lo estaba guiando hacia la posición erguida, y luego hacia abajo nuevamente al otro lado del asiento. La cabeza de Crowley ahora descansaba firmemente sobre el hombro de Aziraphale, siendo la mano de Aziraphale la culpable que llevarlo hasta ahí.</p><p>Crowley se quedó completamente quieto por un momento, seguro de que era una especie de alucinación y se había quedado dormido contra la ventana. No es que se estuviera quejando. El ángel era suave y tenía mucha más calidez que su anterior puesto de descanso. La mano de Aziraphale acarició el alborotado en el cabello de Crowley y descansó ahora en su hombro izquierdo. Se movió para descansar su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Crowley.</p><p>— Ángel... —empezó Crowley, inseguro de por qué estaba protestando, pero sintiéndolo necesario para no aprovecharse del estado obviamente borracho del ángel.</p><p>— Shhh. —prácticamente ronroneó Aziraphale. —Duerme. Te despertaré cuando lleguemos. —y por primera vez en 11 años, Crowley durmió pacíficamente.</p><p>Ambos deciden ignorar el hecho de que aún siguen tomados de la mano. Es demasiado pronto y a la vez demasiado tarde para decir algo, así que solo dejan que el silencio hable por ellos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. ☆彡 Día 20. Armonioso 彡☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Después de todo, canciones hay muchas, él pensaba en dedicarle su vida entera.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 20. Armonioso</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 863</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Garden Lodge, 1982</strong>
</p><p>El demonio apareció de súbito en el lugar, e importándole un carajo los modales o las reglas de cortesía, entró arrebatadamente a la mansión ubicada en Kensington, después de todo, él ya pasado suficiente tiempo ahí para ser considerado un habitante más.</p><p>Caminó apresuradamente por el lugar, golpeado furiosamente las plantas de sus pies contra las baldosas que recubrían los suelos de Garden Lodge. Hizo caso omiso a cualquier cuestionamiento que pudiera haber sobre el misterioso pelirrojo que vagaba por la casa y llegó a una de las habitaciones del hogar, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el bar.</p><p>Mientras volcaba toda su atención en hacer una bebida lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo olvidar los eventos pasados, el otro hombre presente se rio antes de tocar algunas armoniosas notas en el piano frente al que se encontraba sentado.</p><p>— ¿Día difícil, Darling? —preguntó mientras cesaba el ritmo del piano.</p><p>Crowley soltó un respingo al verse acompañado antes de volver a su estado furibundo. Se quitó las gafas oscuras y se pasó cansadamente una mano por el rostro. —Digamos que hoy no fue mi día, Freddie. —bufó.</p><p>El cantante volvió a reír. — ¿Dónde estuviste?</p><p>— Yo…</p><p>— Fuiste a verlo, ¿No es así? —le interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.</p><p>El demonio sólo se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, al parecer, avergonzado. Mercury soltó un largo suspiro, sin saber qué hacer con su pelirrojo amigo y su atolondrado corazón. Freddie, tras conocer un largo tiempo a Crowley, ya sabía todo lo referente a él, desde su status demoniaco hasta saber quién era Aziraphale y el lugar que ocupaba en la vida de su amigo. Era bastante especial, tenía que admitirlo, pues solamente bastaba su mención para hacer que los ojos de su amigo irradiaran brillo, que sus mejillas se tornaran de un rojo carmesí y que una sonrisa sincera se posara sobre los labios del demonio. Lo único que sacaba de quicio a Freddie era la manera en que ambos seres parecían hacerse daño todo ese tiempo, quedando atrapados en un círculo vicioso de amor no correspondido que tarde que temprano terminaría por acabar a ambos.</p><p>— Ven, siéntate y cuéntamelo todo. —le instó al pelirrojo.</p><p>Crowley caminó arrastrando pesadamente los pies para luego caer sentado en el suelo, a los pies del piano. —No fue nada, sólo volvió a decir que…</p><p>— Que vas demasiado rápido para él. —completó la frase Freddie con una sonrisa clemente.</p><p>— ¡Sí! Ugh, ya no sé qué hacer… —el demonio paso una manos por su cabello pelirrojo.</p><p>— En serio lo amas. —dijo enternecido el cantante, aunque él desde ante ya sabía hasta donde podían llegar los sentimientos del demonio hacia el rubio.</p><p>— Sí. —respondió el pelirrojo completamente seguro. —Él para mi es…</p><p>El otro hombre empezó a tocar en su piano las notas de <em>Love of my life</em>, sin importarle siquiera el ceño fruncido que le dirigía el pelirrojo. Cuando finalmente dejo de tocar, Crowley continuó hablando.</p><p>— En realidad yo quisiera hacer las cosas bien con él, aunque sé que es imposible. —se quejó amargamente. —Ya sabes, llevarle serenata, escribirle cartas, llevarlo a cenar a restaurantes, todas esas cosas que a los demás le parecen cursis.</p><p>— ¡Ah! Como todo un amante chapado a la antigua, ¿Verdad, Darling? —Mercury le guiñó un ojo y empezó a tocar <em>Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy </em>en su piano, algo que pronto fue acallado por el demonio.</p><p>— ¡No te atrevas! —le advirtió. —Cada vez que vengo a visitarte, a los meses descubro que convertiste mis palabras en una canción de amor. </p><p>— Bueno, entonces deberías pensarlo dos veces antes de venir a quejarte sobre “tu ángel” conmigo. —respondió el cantante sin dejarse amedrentar por las palabras de su demoníaco amigo. —Además, su amor es todo un arte, y el arte como tal, merece ser expresado a todo el mundo, ¿No te parece?</p><p>— Freddie…</p><p>— ¡Ah no! No seré ni el primer ni el último artista que escriba canciones de amor basadas en un quejumbroso demonio que no deja lamentarse por un ángel que no le corresponde porque ambos son lo bastante cobardes para…</p><p>— ¡Basta, basta! Ya entendí Freddie.</p><p>— Bien, ¿Y qué te parece escribirle una canción? Eso también es bastante romántico…</p><p>Crowley negó con la cabeza, lamentándose por haber dejado su bebida en la barra del bar y estar lo suficientemente cansado y derrotado para no levantarse e ir por ella. —No, no. Yo no pienso dedicarle canciones a Aziraphale.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no, Darling? —preguntó Mercury sinceramente intrigado.</p><p>— Canciones hay muchas, yo le pienso dedicar mi vida. —dijo en un sonoro suspiro el demonio, dejándose caer por completo en el suelo.</p><p>Freddie pareció entender con aquel gesto que Crowley había terminado con el tema referente a Aziraphale, así que decidió cambiar de tema y  pasar la velada tocando en un tono armonioso, diversas piezas en su piano. Además, ¿Quién sabe? Quizás termine creando una nueva canción sobre aquellos tortolitos, tan románticos como tortuosos.</p><p>Después de todo, estaba en lo correcto, él no sería ni el primer ni el último artista en crear su obra basándose en aquellos dos amantes inefables. Frank Sinatra, Elvis Presley, ¡Incluso el mismísimo Shakespeare! Todos ellos tenían bastante que decir sobre esos dos desventurados amantes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. ★彡 Día 21. Deseo 彡★</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ese era el deseo más profundo de ambos, ese deseo amargo que dolía como mil puñaladas y que nunca admitirían.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 7. Guerra</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 1567</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Algunas noches, sucedía aquello que era un secreto entre voces en el cielo y el infierno. Aquello que no era más que otra una muestra de la hipocresía que podía haber en ambos lados, algo que escandalizaba aún más al recordar el poder que ostentaban ambos involucrados. Pero al fin y al cabo eran noches, aquellas donde uno de los arcángeles más poderosos y el príncipe del infierno podían despojarse de sus títulos y dejarse caer en una retahíla de deseo y lujuria.</p><p>En esas noches, era como si hubieran vuelto a sus tiempos en el cielo, cuando simplemente eran dos ángeles que, inocentemente, se habían enamorado el uno del otro.</p><p>Sucedía, sin más. Ambos líderes, con sus recuerdos aun intactos sobre sus tiempos celestiales, dejaban a un lado sus rivalidades y antagonismo y se enfrascaban en pequeñas conversaciones en la que a veces se hacía presente el dolor y el rencor, pero que ambos, de tácito acuerdo, intentaban arrinconar para quedarse sólo con las buenas memorias.</p><p>Ocasionalmente, llegaban los besos y las caricias. Y los dos se sentían ángeles de nuevo (bueno, aunque uno de ellos lo seguía siendo), probando y experimentando, perdidos en el cuerpo del otro. No tenían que fingir, presionar o buscar el control, simplemente se dejaban llevar adonde sintieran la necesidad, sin importar quién dominaba a quién, sólo en sentir placer.</p><p>No era hacer el amor. No podía serlo. Ellos follaban, eso era un hecho. Cualquier otra cosa implicaba sentimiento y si había algo que siempre, absolutamente siempre, se negaban a sí mismos, era que aún estaban enamorados. Era ya bastante con no poder resistirse, con someterse a sus deseos a pesar de que fuera el opuesto de tu propio bando o tu peor enemigo, al que se suponía debías odiar.</p><p>El concepto "amor" era un tabú para ellos. Cuando rememoraban sus tiempos celestiales, jamás mencionaban que habían sido pareja. Pareja, no amantes o amigos con derecho a roce. Novios. Nunca decían, cuando comentaban alguna noche memorable, que al final siempre se dormían en los brazos del otro tras susurrarle "te quiero".</p><p>No, para ellos era como si esos sentimientos, mutuamente correspondidos, no hubieran existido. Además, ¿Qué razón había para sacarlo a colación en ese momento? Querían creer que siempre terminarían así, enredados entre las sabanas, en una cacofonía de gemidos y suspiros, no tenían necesidad alguna de traer al presente los recuerdos dolorosos de algo que ya fue y nunca volverá.</p><p>Pero aún así, al día siguiente, Gabriel se sentía aún más culpable que cuando simplemente era puro sexo. Porque su cerebro le decía que eso no debía pasar, que su cuerpo no tenía que morirse de ganas de que Beelzebub lo tocara ni su corazón debía estremecerse cuando compartían escenas de tiempos primigenios en los que no tenían miedo de mezclar el amor con el placer más instintivo, porque lo único que importaba era que estaban juntos y se querían.</p><p>Ahora, era tan sólo un lujo que no se podían permitir. El amor no existía para ellos, sólo el odio. Y el sexo era una simple necesidad biológica, nada más.</p><p>En el fondo, ambos querían creer que eso era verdad y daba igual que fueran los únicos. Quizá era demasiado tarde para ellos. Mejor no pensar en ello e intentar olvidar esas noches, había un plan que tenían que seguir y si todo salía bien, próximamente serian enemigos en el campo de batalla y nada más, aunque una parte de ellos deseaba fuertemente no tener cumplir con los designios de las cabezas de ambos bandos y tener no sólo una noche sino toda la vida para volver a ser como antes, cuando no existían ni el demonio Beelzebub ni el arcángel Gabriel.</p><p>Porque sabía que ese era el deseo más profundo de ambos, ese deseo amargo que dolía como mil puñaladas y que nunca admitirían.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. ☆彡 Día 22. Suburbios 彡☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i> "¿Te arrepientes de todo esto? Nunca." </i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 22. Suburbios</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 913</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley era alguien que usualmente se reía de las ironías que traía la vida consigo. Las consideraba cómicas, un escupitajo en la cara para las personas que creían que tenían todo controlado, la muestra más obvia de que los planes de Dios no están escritos en piedra.</p><p>Pero era otra cosa cuando se referían a las ironías de su propia vida. No sabía si reír o llorar cuando recordaba que le había costado más de seis milenios poder ganarse la aceptación de su Zira (porque su amor siempre lo tuvo) pero tan sólo bastaron menos de dos años para casarse y establecer una cómoda y tranquila vida en los suburbios.</p><p>Aunque él consideraba que todo había valido la pena, que el dolor y pena que había sufrido por los rechazos del ángel en antaño era equivalente a toda la dicha y felicidad que sentía en el presente. Y ese pensamiento tan sólo se reforzaba más aquellas noches donde la luna los velaba atentamente bajo el tenue brillo que emitía, cuando el astro danzaba entre las nubes, caprichoso y sin abandonar su actitud furtiva, de cuando en cuando se asomaba para contemplar desde lo lejos, la entrega total de los amantes. Si sólo pudiera ver, su luz tocar, su fría imagen contemplar aquella escena, se sonrojaría al descubrir las sábanas revueltas, la prueba húmeda, palpable de que el amor existe y se hace a la cadencia de la divina experiencia que los humanos suelen llamar amor.</p><p>Aziraphale era otra historia. Él consideraba que había ido al ritmo correcto. Porque sí, para él, seis mil años de espera había sido necesarios, después de todo, en todo momento estuvieron siendo cazados por sus bandos, los cuales esperaban cualquier desliz de cualquiera de los dos para someterlos a un castigo. Y el corresponder los sentimientos del otro sólo hubiera añadido más peso a sus sentencias, las cuales ya tan sólo esperaban ser cumplidas en cualquier momento.</p><p>No fue hasta el fallido fin del mundo cuando finalmente pudieron ejercer su amor de manera libre, sin reproches ni condenas. Y su mudanza hacia los suburbios, dejando atrás no sólo a un ajetreado Londres sino también una agitada vida, no había hecho más que hacerlos más libres, dejando que su amor pudiera tener el futuro que merecía.</p><p>Era también en esas noches, cuando el tibio aire nocturno jugaba con las cortinas de la ventana de la habitación, que Aziraphale se encontraba tendido en la cama, tenía una sonrisa pintada en los labios, las mejillas rosadas y recostado sobre su costado abrazando el espacio vacío del lugar que el demonio había ocupado hasta hacía muy poco.</p><p>Aziraphale cerró los ojos una vez más, sólo Crowley en su mente y en su corazón, debajo de su piel, en cada célula y en su mente se volvieron a recrear las caricias que incendiaron sus ganas, los besos que le hicieron alcanzar el cielo, el exquisito perfume que se desprendía de su amado. El rubio estaba prendido de la intempestiva fuerza de su amante, y maravillado de los cuidados y el amor que Crowley mostraba cada vez que lo tomaba. De esos besos que empezaban de manera tierna, pausada y que poco a poco se convertían en la hambrienta demanda de reclamar los labios de Aziraphale para él y sólo él.  </p><p>Y esa era su manera de entender que Crowley le pertenecía y no, ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría pensar si quiera en poseer algo que, en libertad, es lo más bello del universo? Aziraphale lo sabía y era por eso que atesoraba cada momento, cada pequeño instante que compartían, porque si era verdad que Crowley no le pertenecía, también era cierto que las memorias que juntos creaban eran de ellos y de nadie más. Así que Aziraphale las reclamaba para él mismo, en el momento en que lo deseara, para volver a vivirlas, para volver a sentirlas y hacerle el amor una y otra vez a su amado.</p><p>El olor a canela le hizo abrir los ojos, su esposo (¡Esposo! Aun sentía que el corazón le revoloteaba cada vez que pensaba en ello) regresó a la habitación con una bandeja, la cual llevaba una taza de té y una carta, al igual que todos los días.</p><p>El ángel fue testigo del cuidado con el que Crowley dejo ambos artículos frente a él. Eran detalles muy pequeños, pero en todos ellos ambas se colmaban de atenciones y cariños, cada uno de ellos gritaba cuánto se adoraban.  Y aunque tuvieran dificultades, problemas, se presentaran reproches o reclamos, todos se desvanecían, morían en sus labios al contemplar sus miradas. A Aziraphale le gustaba mucho admirar el dorado de los ojos de Crowley y a este le volvía loco el amor y afecto que reflejaban los azules ojos del ángel.</p><p>— ¿Te arrepientes de todo esto? —le preguntó Aziraphale cuando su amante volvió a recostarse a su lado. Era la misma pregunta que hacia cada vez que sus inseguridades se alzaban, amenazando con romper con el momento.</p><p>Crowley, con la paciencia que se la había otorgado tras más de seis mil años, entrelazó su mano con la del rubio, decidido a acallar esas dudas con besos, mimos y una que otra carta de amor.</p><p>— Nunca.</p><p>Y con eso era suficiente para romper con las incertidumbres y volver a dar rienda suelta a un amor que había esperado demasiado para verse cumplido y que se encontraba totalmente seguro ahí, entre las cuatro paredes de aquella casita de los suburbios.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. ★彡 Día 23. Plataformas 彡★</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aziraphale tenía que agradecerle a Dios  de que el Crowley de los 70's haya decidido usar zapatos de plataforma.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 23. Plataformas</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 869</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale consideraba a Crowley alguien muy atractivo. Incluso cuando el pelirrojo parecía estar fuera de esos ridículos estándares de belleza masculina, había algo en él que resultaba atrayente y seductor, probablemente era su sensual caminar o quizá su coqueta sonrisa. Lo único a lo que el rubio le ponía peros era a ciertas elecciones de moda y peinados que el demonio había realizado a lo largo de sus seis mil años en la tierra.</p><p>Como en aquella tremebunda foto sacada a mediados de los años 70.</p><p>— ¡Eh! ¿Qué tiene de malo? Salí muy guapo en esa foto…</p><p>— No dudo que seas muy bien parecido, querido. —Aziraphale se sonrojó al decir eso. —Tan sólo que… tus elecciones de estilo de aquella época me parecen todo menos garbosas.</p><p>¿Por dónde empezar? Quizá por aquel peinado indescriptible, o la ropa tan… peculiar. ¡Y que no lo hagan comenzar a hablar de aquel ridículo bigote!</p><p>— Yo creo que me miraba bien. —se defendió Crowley en un intento de mantener su orgullo intacto.</p><p>Aziraphale sólo alzó los hombros en señal de indiferencia. Bastante años habían pasado ya desde la década de 1970 como para discutirle al demonio sus poco loables elecciones de estilo.</p><p>— Además, —quiso añadir el demonio. —Fue en esta época en la que aprendí a utilizar zapatos de plataformas.  —y bastante orgulloso, le mostró otra foto suya, sacada alrededor de la misma época, donde salía él de cuerpo completo utilizando unas risibles gafas oscuras y unos zapatos de plataforma que le añadían varios sentimientos a su altura.</p><p>El ángel tuvo que admitir que de todas las fotos de la época, esa era la menos ridícula de todas. Además, tenía que admirar la osadía del pelirrojo al utilizar aquellos zapatos tan altos, que parecían amenazar con romperle los tobillos a cada paso que daba.</p><p>Cuando volvió su vista hacia Crowley, el demonio llevaba una caja de cartón en sus manos y miraba a su interior con un deje de nostalgia.</p><p>— Hace tiempo que tire todos mis zapatos de plataforma. —soltó Crowley un bufido. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero hasta a él le daba un poco de vergüenza su cuestionable elección de estilo de hace cuarenta años. —Pero aún tengo estos, los utilice cuando usaba mi corporación femenina.</p><p>Le pasó a Aziraphale la caja, donde encontró bien acomodados unos relucientes tacones rojos.</p><p>— Son unos tacones muy lindos —dijo Aziraphale, tomó uno y lo examinó con detenimiento. Eran de un rojo brillante y reluciente, con tacón de aguja.</p><p>— ¡Por supuesto, son Louboutins! —respondió Crowley con si se tratara de un padre orgulloso, sin recordar que Aziraphale poco sabia de marcas y moda moderna.</p><p>— Y muy altos</p><p>— Pocos saben cómo usarlos correctamente. No es tan difícil, es cuestión de tener balance, elegancia y sentido de la moda. Mira, te lo mostraré —dijo Crowley y se sentó en el sillón junto a Aziraphale para ponerse los tacones. Le quedaban un poco justos, pero se los calzó de todos modos.</p><p>Crowley se levantó y dio un paso vacilante y luego otro. Pronto encontró su balance y caminó sin problemas hasta la puerta y de regreso, imitando la cadencia de las modelos de pasarela. Él ya había torturado a sus pies utilizando zapatos de plataforma en los 70’s, esto era pan comido para él, sólo cuestión de práctica.</p><p>— ¿Ves? Gracia y elegancia son todo lo que se necesita para andar en tacones. —dijo mientras se contoneaba frente a Aziraphale, sintiéndose con más confianza al andar. —Eso es algo con lo que se nace, no se compra con todo el dinero del mundo. ¿No crees? —preguntó parándose triunfal con las manos en la cintura frente a al rubio, quien lo miraba fijamente con las pupilas dilatadas y la boca ligeramente entreabierta. — ¿Ángel? ¿Me escuchas? ¡¿Ángel?!</p><p>— ¿Eh? ¿Qué?</p><p>— ¿Pusiste atención a lo que dije?</p><p>Aziraphale no dice nada, no es que pueda, está boquiabierto admirando la esbelta figura de Crowley dar pequeños pero ágiles pasos por la habitación en esos pecaminosos tacones rojos. Dios perdone sus lujuriosos pensamientos, pero siente un garrafal deseo de hacer al demonio suyo justo en ese momento, con el pelirrojo sólo llevando puesto aquellas zapatillas de color carmín.</p><p>Cuando Crowley se dio cuenta de lo pasaba, un intenso sonrojo se instaló en la cara de Aziraphale como muestra de total pudor y vergüenza, pero en el caso del pelirrojo, sus labios de crisparon en una diabólica sonrisa mientras su lujuria inherente franqueaba los límites imaginados.</p><p>— ¿Ángel? ¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó con sorna, porque él bien sabía lo que ocurría.</p><p>Aziraphale, ya con el rostro totalmente teñido de tono carmesí, negó efusivamente, tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. —Oh y-yo… no, no, no, ¡Crowley!</p><p>La sonrisa de Crowley no desapareció, al contrario, acrecentó. Tomó al rubio por la solapas de su saco y lo haló hacia él.</p><p>— ¡A la cama! ¡Ahora! —exclamó Crowley eufórico.</p><p>Después de eso, Crowley ya podía añadir a su lista de habilidades la de correr con plataformas de quince centímetros. Y Aziraphale pudo agradecer a Dios (Quien probablemente ya se estaba cansando de que se usara su nombre en vano) de que el Crowley de los 70’s haya decidido usar zapatos de plataforma. Valió totalmente la pena, ¿No?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. ☆彡 Día 24. Armadura 彡☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh, ¿No es simplemente trágico? Hasta que se quiten las armaduras, sólo podrán anhelarse el uno al otro en silencio. (Mejor conocido como las observaciones de un ser omnipresente sobre el amor verdadero)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 24. Armadura </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 1143</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh, ¿No es esto simplemente trágico?</p><p>Se dicen enemigos, claman no ser más que némesis, son la antítesis perfecta el uno del otro, en fin, opuestos a más no poder. Pero la realidad es que, nadie que jurara y perjurara odiarse, miraría al otro de la forma que ellos lo hacen.</p><p>Se buscan mutuamente en la oscuridad, de manera inconsciente. En las noches solitarias no hacen más que buscar el tacto del otro, a sabiendas de que no lo encontrarán a su lado pero aun así haciéndolo porque es mejor la sensación de frustración que el olvidar cómo siquiera respirar sin la presencia de su adversario. Así había sido desde el inicio y así seguiría siendo hasta que las trompetas del apocalipsis anunciaran el comienzo del final y que todo a su alrededor no fuera más que simple polvo.</p><p>Sus miradas siempre parecen encontrarse, sin importar el lugar o el tiempo. Es irónico, ¿No es así? Parece ley de la vida que mientras más rehúyas y trates de alejarte de algo, ese algo no hará más que juntarse y rejuntarse hacia ti, hasta que finalmente se convierta en una constante en tu vida, algo sin lo que no puedes vivir.</p><p>Porque esos dos nunca lo van a admitir, nunca dirán en altavoz que se aman ni exclamarán a viva voz que se pierden para poder encontrarse mutuamente, una y otra vez. Al menos no lo dirán en voz alta.</p><p>Hay dos simples razones para eso.</p><p>Número uno: orgullo. Son demasiados tercos y orgullosos, parte de su naturaleza. Y se necesitará una fuerza extremadamente grande para que ambos admitan que se aman, que comenzaron a adorarse mutuamente de manera casual, casi sin querer, poco a poco hasta que ese sentimiento era tan grande que oprimía su pecho y era casi imposible de ignorar.</p><p>La segunda razón es demasiado dolorosa y no hace más que darle un carácter trágico a su historia. Miedo. Meramente miedo. Las cadenas, tan llenas de amenazas y condenas, esas que ambos bandos se habían dedicado a fraguar seguían teniendo peso sobre ellos hasta ese punto de sus vidas, haciéndolos sentir que incluso después de su traición, los dos funestos amantes aún permanecían  siendo vigilados hasta el hartazgo, con la manifiesta amenaza de ser castigados si dan un paso en falso.</p><p>Estás razones causan tal revuelo en sus psiques que prefieren callar lo que sienten, todo eso con la habilidad que seis milenios de acrimonioso silencio traía consigo. Era simplemente tortuoso ver cómo las fuerzas de sus circunstancias doblegaban con tanta facilidad sus voluntades.</p><p>Ambos seres se contentan con miradas anhelantes, toques distraídos y risitas que deseaban ser algo más que risas. En el fondo, sus almas deseaban abalanzarse la una sobre la otra y entrelazarse hasta el punto de convertirse en una sola, hacer lo que sus corazones no hacen más que callar.</p><p>Pero hasta que eso pase, cuando su amor llegue a ser tan fuerte como la fuerza que los separa y decidan quitarse las armaduras que encierran sus verdades, sólo les queda resignarse.</p><p>El pelirrojo tendrá que conformarse a soñar con los besos y caricias del contrario, pero jamás tenerlo entre sus brazos, dejándolo con un sentimiento de añoranza demasiado profundo, lo que lo hará engañar a la cabeza a base de alcohol y al corazón con... con nadie, porque es demasiado débil como para ser infiel, incluso si no hay una promesa de algún futuro de por medio.</p><p>El rubio, por su parte, tendrá que resignarse a que las historias de sus libros serán lo más cercano al amor que tendrá. Mientras más se niegue a mirar a los ojos del demonio (mirar, no ver) más lejos estará de conocer el amor verdadero. Y que por más que sueñe con el demonio siendo suyo y él siendo del pelirrojo, nunca dejará de ser una visión de ensueño, por más que el desee plasmarlo en la realidad.</p><p>Sueñan despiertos y eso es todo lo que harán hasta que tenga la valentía necesaria para dejar de fantasear y lanzarse el uno por el otro.</p><p>Cuando se quiten la armadura que contienen lo que ambos calla y que sirve como barrera entre ellos y sus sentimientos, entonces comenzará la historia de amor más grande, la que lleva esperando seis mil años a ser contada.</p><p>Una tragedia, ¿No?</p><p>Y ella, como la romántica empedernida que es, espera que eso sea pronto. Sin la necesidad de intervenir ni chasquear los dedos, espera que con ese choque de copas y ese "Por el mundo," los dos enamorados hayan roto las barreras que los separaban.</p><p>Con aquella observación, ella termina de escribir y su pulcra letra queda impresa en la hoja de papel.</p><p>Cierra delicadamente el cuadernillo y lo deja sobre la mesa cubierta por aquel exquisito y blanquecino mantel, que no hace más otorgarle un ambiente de alcurnia y dignidad al lugar.</p><p>— ¡Señorita Smith! —le llama un mesero. La mujer se aparta el cabello de la cara y pone la mejor cara de mortal que sabe.</p><p>— ¿Ya se va? — pregunta el mesero a su lado. Ella simplemente sonríe y asiente.</p><p>El protocolo humano es bastante fácil, le dan la cuenta, ella paga y todos felices y cómodos a sus casas. Apenas se está preparando para irse cuando escucha al mesero a su lado resoplar y ella lleva bastante tiempo conociendo a los humanos para saber cuándo se están quejando por algo, así que no le queda más que preguntar.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasa? —cuestiona fingiendo curiosidad.</p><p>— Esos dos hombres, —dice señalando hacia la pareja sentada en otra mesa. —Llevan bastante tiempo viniendo aquí y se miran muy enamorados. Todos aquí nos preguntamos cuando declararán sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, ya hasta en el trabajo hay apuestas.</p><p>Tras decir eso, el empleado se lleva una mano a la mano y mira avergonzado a la rubia, había olvidado por completo que estaba frente a un cliente y no con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, con los que apostaba y chismorreaba sobre aquella dispareja pareja enamorada.</p><p>Aun así, la mujer no parece molesta o fastidiada, hasta parece divertida por la situación.</p><p>— Puedo decir, —habla con voz fuerte y clara. —Que esos dos pronto se quitaran las armaduras y todo será diferente. —aquello lo dice con total seguridad, como si conociera a esa pareja de toda la vida (¡Y lo hace! Ella fue su creadora después de todo)</p><p>— ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura? —le pregunta el empleado intrigado por la certeza de sus palabras.</p><p>— Oh, bueno. —responde mientras deja algo de propina. —Después de todo, Dios no juega al azar.</p><p>Y con un guiño de ojo, se va del lugar con sus anotaciones escritas en su cuaderno, preguntándose cuándo esos dos anunciarán su boda y cuántos más análisis sobre el amor romántico necesitará para empezar a escribir un libro. Al parecer, sólo el tiempo lo dirá.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. ★彡 Día 25. Ostras 彡★</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley juraba por lo que más quería que alguien ahí arriba se debía estar burlando de él.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 25. Ostras </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 1059</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Realmente, era un hecho que Aziraphale estaba tratando de matarlo.</p><p>El ángel había hablado mucho de las ostras. <em>“Oh, eran deliciosas.” “Simplemente debes probarlas.” “Un exquisito platillo.” </em>Y mucha más cháchara que lo hizo terminar cediendo a las peticiones del ángel sobre degustar aquel alimento.</p><p>Crowley no había probado nada parecido porque, de hecho, a Crowley ni siquiera le gustaba comer. Casi cada vez que se encontraba con el ángel, de alguna manera este terminaba por involucrar a la comida y él simplemente no lo entendía. Claro, la idea real de comer estaba... bien, al menos eso quería suponer. ¿Pero la masticación? ¿Y peor la deglución? No. Hasta el momento, lo más que se había acercado al proceso de alimentación era ingerir cantidades inhumanas de alcohol y no se sentía preparado para intentar con algo más.</p><p>A diferencia de él, Aziraphale lo había abrazado todo con los brazos abiertos. Comida y bebida y todo lo que conllevaba. Después de todo, como el ángel que era, debía amar a todas las creaciones de Dios, incluso aquellas que solo estaban destinadas para engullirse.</p><p>¿Pero esto? Esta ostra lo iba a matar.</p><p>Vio como Aziraphale recogía una de las conchas y deslizaba el contenido en su boca. Masticó por un corto tiempo y luego simplemente lo tragó como si no se tratara de una asquerosidad gelatinosa.</p><p>Crowley miró fijamente lo que tenía delante y le deseó a Satanás que pudiera desincorporarse en el acto en lugar de comerse esta cosa (Aunque lo más probable era que su señor sólo se reiría de su solicitud).</p><p>El demonio establece en ese momento que odia las otras, son frías, húmedas, saladas por no decir asquerosas. Espera a que Aziraphale admita que la cena es un fracaso pero, aparentemente, disfruta de aquellas cosas viscosas, se las mete en la garganta y hace pequeños gemidos de satisfacción.</p><p>Por alguna razón inexplicable, Crowley siente su rostro enrojecer ante la imagen de Aziraphale comiendo aquel platillo de un modo casi… erótico. Para distraerse de esa sensación incomoda, empuja el plato a través de la mesa y lo acerca a Aziraphale.</p><p>— No son del todo de mi gusto. — explica encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>El vino, en cambio, es excepcional. Mucho mejor de lo que Crowley esperaba encontrar en ese lugar. Además, ángel borracho resulta mucho más divertido que uno sobrio.</p><p>— Entonces, — comienza a hablar Aziraphale, sin motivo alguno. —Me gusta tu nuevo look. — hace un gesto vago hacia Crowley con un movimiento de muñeca casi desdeñoso.</p><p>— ¿Hm?  —responde Crowley distraído. —Oh sí. Supongo. —se toca el pelo con una timidez poco típica de él. —El cabello largo parece haber pasado de moda para los hombres.</p><p>Aziraphale lo mira de reojo, ya que tiene que concentrarse en enfocar sus ojos. Crowley siente que lo están inspeccionando. Se sube las gafas por la nariz y levanta la barbilla de forma orgullosa en respuesta.</p><p>— El cabello es muy bonito, por supuesto, —dice Aziraphale, luciendo inseguro de sí mismo. —Pero me refiero a las gafas…</p><p>Los labios de Crowley se convierten en una mueca. Seguramente Aziraphale puede ver la obviedad por la que utiliza de los anteojos: lentes ahumados que protegen su mirada venenosa de los humanos desprevenidos.</p><p>— Oh, te he ofendido. Lo lamento muchísimo. —Aziraphale comienza a dar marcha atrás cuando Crowley no responde, apagando el fácil flujo de charlas que habían estado disfrutando.</p><p>— No. —Crowley se sacude del mal humor que se está formando para tratar de rescatar la noche. —No seas tonto, ángel. Se necesita mucho más que eso para llegar a ofenderme. —le ofrece a Aziraphale una sonrisa que es todo dientes y nada de humor pero aun así Aziraphale parece relajarse. —Pensé que era bastante obvio. Los seres humanos no tienen mucha tolerancia por las cosas que son… diferentes.</p><p>— ¿No llamarían tus gafas más la atención a tus ojos?</p><p>— Quizás. —dice Crowley cuidadosamente, no está listo para sumergirse en el abismo sin fondo de los problemas que indudablemente desencadenaría esta conversación sobre sus ojos y sus motivaciones para cubrirlos. —Es más fácil desviar esas preguntas en las raras ocasiones en que alguien es lo suficientemente valiente o estúpido como para preguntar.</p><p>Aziraphale parece contento con esta respuesta, toma otra ostra y sonríe complacida. Crowley se inclina hacia adelante, apoyando el codo en la mesa y la barbilla en el puño.</p><p>Como la multitud en el coliseo o la audiencia de una tragedia popular, Crowley está al borde de su asiento para el final. Sigue la punta rosada de la lengua de Aziraphale mientras moja sus labios, el levantamiento de su mano mientras lleva el caparazón áspero a su boca suave. Los ojos de Aziraphale se cierran mientras sus labios se abren y Crowley se inclina tanto sobre la mesa que prácticamente puede saborear la ostra.</p><p>El caparazón se inclina hacia atrás, la barbilla de Aziraphale se levanta y Crowley deja de respirar. El obsceno, lento, sensual ascenso y descenso de la garganta de Aziraphale mientras traga sella el destino de Crowley. Esto es una cosa ahora, esta observación. El suave suspiro de placer es solo la cereza de un pastel ya decorado en exceso.</p><p>Cuando Aziraphale abre los ojos y sonríe suavemente, Crowley entra en pánico y se da cuenta demasiado tarde de que lo han atrapado en el acto. Con un golpe, agarra la jarra de vino y llena la copa de Aziraphale. Aziraphale solo sonríe por encima del borde de su taza mientras toma un sorbo.</p><p>Esto lo iba a matar. Eso es en lo único que puede pensar al ver al ángel frente a él. No era la primera vez que se delataba al estar frente al rubio y probablemente no sería la última.</p><p>Crowley está empezando a reconocer que está un poco contento de ver a Aziraphale cada vez que sus caminos se cruzan. Que, tal vez, se está encariñando con el bastardo de una manera que sus superiores ciertamente no aprobarán.</p><p>¡Bah! Eso poco le importa a él.</p><p>— De verdad. Estás atrapado conmigo como tu adversario terrenal. —suelta eso de improviso y se sonroja cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho. Aziraphale solo ríe tratando de romper la incomodidad de silencio formado, pero esa risita solo sirve para reafirmar la fascinación de que el demonio se estaba formando sobre el ángel.</p><p>Alguien allá arriba se debe estar riendo de él, simplemente lo sabe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. ☆彡 Día 26. Traición 彡☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Para el cielo, aquello era un acto de traición, pero para él, ¡Oh! Para él era simplemente amor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 26. Traición</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 1123</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale estaba feliz... Dios, estaba feliz.</p><p>Chocó su copa contra la de Crowley mientras la alegría recorría su cuerpo en suaves olas. Observó al demonio mientras bebían champán. El pelirrojo estaba más relajado de lo que Aziraphale podría recordar, todo sonrisas suaves y palabras tranquilas. Crowley había perdido algo de su agudeza, algo de su arrogancia, dejando que el ángel viera la sensibilidad que había pasado milenios ocultando bajo su máscara de engreimiento. Y Aziraphale, oh, Aziraphale lo amaba por eso.</p><p>Ahora, sin la perspicua amenaza de sus lados sobre su cabeza, eran totalmente libres, ya no tenían que obedecer a nadie más que a sus propios espíritus y corazones. Y le importaba un comino que el cielo lo acusara de traición por lo que iba a decir, pero era infinitamente más feliz de esa manera.</p><p>Se dedicó toda la velada a charlar, a charlar de una forma que sólo las personas incandescentemente felices podrían hacer; habló sobre la librería, sobre la comida, sobre la vida post-Armagedón, sobre todo tema que cruzara por su cabeza. Crowley contribuía de vez en cuando, pero sobre todo parecía contento de dejar hablar a Aziraphale.</p><p>El sol se estaba poniendo cuando se detuvo a mitad de una frase. El personal del restaurante estaba encendiendo velas y Crowley tenía la barbilla apoyada en la mano y el codo apoyado en la mesa.</p><p>El sol en ángulo bajo brillaba en la habitación, volviendo traslúcidas las gafas de Crowley y pintando los bordes de su cabello con golpes de fuego. Tenía los ojos entornados, perezosos y contentos como una serpiente que toma el sol, y las comisuras de sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa afectuosa.</p><p>¡Oh, Crowley y sus miradas! Aquellas que eran la única debilidad que podía tentar a un ángel como Aziraphale. El rubio tragó saliva sin perder de vista la obra de arte en la que se había convertido el demonio bajo su mirada</p><p>— ¿Qué? —preguntó el demonio, inclinando un poco la cabeza sin querer demostrar totalmente que estaba confundido por la mirada del ángel.</p><p>— Ven a casa conmigo. —soltó Aziraphale, antes de pensar bien lo que estaba diciendo.</p><p>El codo de Crowley resbaló del borde de la mesa y tuvo que asirse al mantel para mantener el equilibrio.</p><p>— Ehh… —dijo Aziraphale, con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo carmín que delataba su vergüenza. —Quiero decir, de vuelta a la librería. Conmigo. Para, eh, p-para hablar. En la librería.</p><p>Crowley lo miró fijamente, el color rojo también manchaba sus mejillas. El demonio abrió la boca, la cerró, se humedeció los labios y volvió a intentarlo. — Bien. —si alguien menos despistado que Aziraphale lo hubiera escuchado, se hubiera dado cuenta de lo decepcionado que sonó el demonio.</p><p>Pagaron la cuenta y fueron de regreso al Soho. Aziraphale evitó mirar a Crowley, tratando valientemente de mantener su atención fuera de la ventana mientras conducían. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que le preocupaba que el demonio pudiera oírlo.</p><p>No hablaron mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de la librería, ni cuando Aziraphale la abrió e indicó a Crowley que entrara. Cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo, asegurándose de que el letrero estuviera "CERRADO". Preparándose, se dio la vuelta.</p><p>Crowley estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, con las manos en los bolsillos, luciendo un poco perdido. Aziraphale miró la distancia entre ellos. Cinco pasos. Cinco pasos y seis mil años y un campo de batalla que se extiende por una eternidad.</p><p>El demonio se aclaró la garganta. — Entonces, —dijo, la indiferencia de su tono contrastaba con la tensión en sus hombros. — ¿Estás de humor para un whisky?</p><p>Aziraphale no respondió, todavía miraba al pelirrojo frente a él.</p><p>Crowley tragó. Parecía algo nervioso, como si estuviera a punto de salir corriendo. — ¿Aziraphale?</p><p>El ángel dio un paso adelante, luego otro, cerrando la brecha entre ellos. Crowley se tensó y contuvo la respiración.</p><p>Aziraphale titubeó. Estaba tan cerca, pero no... No estaba seguro de cómo...</p><p>El estar tan cerca de Crowley parecía accionar una alarma en su cabeza, una señal de peligro que demostraba que aún no se consideraba totalmente libres de las cadenas que el cielo había impuesto sobre él, con la amenaza de un castigo en caso de traición.</p><p>Y amar a Crowley era considerado el mayor acto de traición conocido.</p><p>— Crowley. —dijo, tratando de imbuir la palabra con todo lo que no podía descifrar cómo decir. Crowley dio medio paso hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño. Aziraphale se estremeció y empezó a retroceder.</p><p>— ¡No! —Crowley espetó, extendiendo la mano. Ambos se quedaron paralizados, la mano de Crowley flotando en el espacio entre ellos.</p><p>— Mi querido amigo... —Aziraphale habló. — Quiero decir, me preguntaba... —no podía ver los ojos de Crowley detrás de sus gafas en la penumbra.</p><p>Resopló, frustrado. — ¿Te importa si yo...? —levantó una mano para señalar las gafas de Crowley e inmediatamente lamentó la pregunta. El demonio rara vez se los quitaba, y por lo general tenía que emborracharse primero para hacerlo.</p><p>Para su sorpresa, Crowley asintió. —Está bien —dijo en un gruñido.</p><p>Aziraphale se tomó un momento para reforzar su valor y dio un paso adelante. Los dedos extendidos de Crowley rozaron la tela de su chaqueta.</p><p>— Está bien —susurró. —Yo sólo... —se estiró y suavemente le quitó las gafas a Crowley.</p><p>— Ángel... —murmuró Crowley, y la viveza de sus ojos descubiertos dejó a Aziraphale sin aliento.</p><p>— Oh. —dijo simplemente Aziraphale. Recordó el Edén, Roma, las estrellas del cielo, la voz de Crowley en la Bastilla. Recuerda el compartir indulgencias y dolor, y un demonio entregándole una bolsa de libros entre las ruinas de una iglesia.</p><p>— A la mierda.</p><p>Los ojos de Crowley, que se habían quedado medio cerrados, se abrieron en estado de shock.</p><p>Aziraphale dejó caer las gafas, agarró al demonio por las solapas y lo besó.</p><p>Crowley dejó escapar un gemido ahogado, luego presionó contra Aziraphale, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ángel. Hubo un destello de energía y luego pudo sentirlo de nuevo. Las emociones del demonio se arremolinaron a su alrededor; sorpresa, euforia, alegría… y amor.</p><p>Amor.</p><p>Este acto para el cielo era una traición, pero para él era simplemente amor.</p><p>Aziraphale hizo un esfuerzo de voluntad, abriendo sus propias emociones también a Crowley. Crowley jadeó contra sus labios, y cuando el ángel se echó hacia atrás, el demonio parecía haber sido golpeado, con los ojos aturdidos.</p><p>— Te amo. —dijo Aziraphale, porque algunas cosas valían la pena ponerlas en palabras.</p><p>— Sí. —murmuró Crowley todavía aturdido. — Sí, yo... yo también.</p><p>Aziraphale pasó las manos por el pecho de Crowley, alisándole la chaqueta donde la había arrugado. — Bueno, entonces, —dijo, sonriendo. — ¿Vamos por ese whisky?</p><p>Crowley le frunció el ceño. —No. —dijo enfáticamente, y atrajo al ángel para darle otro beso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. ★彡 Día 27. Melancolía  彡★</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Los pensamientos que salen de la cabeza de Anthony J. Crowley en sus momentos de melancolía (O mejor dicho, el capitulo nunca visto de Memorias de un demonio)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 27. Melancolía </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 1600</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Notas: </em></b><em> Contiene referencias a mis otras historias, de hecho es un capitulo que nunca había visto la luz del día, pero fácilmente se puede leer sin haber leído las anteriores.</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Londres, 2019</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Querido ángel:</strong>
</p><p>Ángel, ángel. Mi ángel. No, no, en realidad no eres mío. No eres un objeto al que pueda poseer. Y a veces siento que no te merezco.</p><p>Pero aún así, si tú me lo permites, quiero llamarte mío, así como como yo quiero ser llamado tuyo.</p><p>Te vi por primera vez en el jardín del Edén y después de eso nunca más te quise perder de vista. Entonces no sabía que era amor, pero el sentimiento me era familiar. Algún vestigio de ser un ángel, pensé. Cuando caes, toma tus recuerdos pero deja los sentimientos. Esos sentimientos me llegan, de noche, solo en la oscuridad. Sentimientos de calidez, de pertenencia, de ser querido. Pero no tenía recuerdos con los cuales consolarme. Solo tenía pequeños trozos y pedazos, lo suficiente para hacer que lo desee. Es un castigo bastante impresionante, pero era algo que el cielo estaba acostumbrado a hacer.</p><p>Sé lo que era el cielo, pero lo aborrecía enormemente. Para mí, el verdadero cielo no ese lugar frío y vacío lleno de superficies reflectantes para que puedas ver cada pequeña cosa que está mal.</p><p>Para mí el cielo se encuentra reflejado en tus ojos, Azira.</p><p>Te quiero, Aziraphale.</p><p>Siempre estuve rodeado de oscuridad y aspereza, quería probar algo que no fuera sangre, quería oler algo además del azufre, quería tocar algo suave, algo cálido.</p><p>Fue entonces cuando todavía quería ser un buen demonio, así que tenté a Eva y sembré la desconfianza entre sus hijos, causando caos y destrucción, como estaba destinado que hiciera. Pero algo en eso no me satisfacía, lo había dejado de hacer desde conocí esos brillantes ojos azules como joyas y aquella sonrisa que era capaz de detener el tiempo.</p><p>Pronto, todo se trataba sobre ti. Me extrañaba el efecto que tenías sobre mí, la forma en que me atraías hacia ti con pétrea curiosidad, el cómo siempre parecíamos terminar en el mismo lugar y espacio, como si se tratara de un treta del destino.</p><p>Sólo se necesitaron un par de siglos para darme cuenta de la verdad. Me di cuenta de que te amaba, te amaba tanto como lo permitía mi retorcido corazón. Empezaba a dolerme cuando, aunque fuera de forma no intencional, hacía algo para lastimarte, cuando mis acciones hacían que tus labios temblaran en lugar de curvarse en una sonrisa para mí.</p><p>No me sentía digno de ti. No era lo suficientemente bueno para ser un ángel ni tampoco era lo suficientemente bueno para amar a uno. Y ciertamente no pude besar a uno.</p><p>¿Qué iba yo a hacer?</p><p>Me sentía tan vacío, como si fuera una piel de serpiente sobre huesos fríos. Estaba tan vacío por dentro, como lo había estado desde que caí.</p><p>Quería algo sólido, real. Podía engañarme a mí mismo, engañando a los sentidos y al corazón a base de alcohol. Pero cuando vuelvo a ti (siempre volveré a ti, siempre) sé tan pronto como de aburrida y fría es mi vida sin ti.</p><p>A veces me llenaba de valor, me sentía lo suficientemente valiente. Quería mirarte a los ojos y decirte cuanto te amaba. Pero no lo hacía porque mis miedos salían a flote en forma de pensamientos: <em>“Los demonios no merecen amar.” “Eres indigno de alguien como él.” “¿Un demonio y un ángel? ¡Qué disparate!”</em></p><p>Pero eso fue hace muchos años. Han pasado tantas cosas.</p><p>Ahora… Ya lo sé.</p><p>Quiero correr hacia ti, Ángel.</p><p>Espero no ir demasiado rápido.</p><p>Oh, ángel. Déjame adorarte. Déjame quedarme aquí a tus pies siempre.</p><p>Soy la Serpiente del Edén. Procuré la caída de la humanidad con mi voz, pero cuando estoy contigo, nada suena lo suficientemente bueno.</p><p>Te amo.</p><p>¿Por qué no ser directo? Estoy cansado de esconder lo que siento.</p><p>¿Puedes oír mi corazón crecer tres tamaños después de decir finalmente eso en voz alta, Ángel? ¿Puedes ver lo que queda de mi alma destrozada en mis ojos? Es todo tuyo, Ángel. Todo de mí.</p><p>Dilo, ángel. Por favor di que me amas. Por el bien de quien sea. Por mi bien. Por favor.</p><p>Arde cuando me tocas, Ángel. Arde como caer, pero es bueno, muy bueno porque ahora estás ahí para atraparme. Caería de nuevo por ti. Caería cien veces para que tú no tuvieras que hacerlo.</p><p>Aun así, me lleno de miedos, siento que un día te despertarás y te darás cuenta de que no todo esto no ha valido la pena ¿Quién podría amar a algo como yo? Tan roto e irregular, todo bordes afilados y palabras toscas. Siento que haré algo mal como siempre lo hago, intentaré arreglarlo, volver a como estaba, pero no funcionará. Me veré pidiendo limosna en el suelo y te burlarás de disgusto. Después de todo, ¿Quién soy yo para profanar a un ángel? Me amarás y luego me dejarás. Eso es lo que puedo esperar. Un poco de felicidad antes de arruinarlo.</p><p>Un poco de felicidad.</p><p>Aunque todo se trate de miedos infundados, quiero ese poquito de felicidad. Lo quiero tan jodidamente.</p><p>De hecho, quiero todo esto.</p><p>No te merecía. Pero no me merecía todo lo que me hayas dado en el pasado. No me merecía tu sonrisa cuando te salve de la Bastilla. No merecía mirarte mientras comías, con todos esos pensamientos impuros en mi cabeza. No te merecía cuando decías mi nombre como si te hiciera feliz.</p><p>Pero ahora, libre de estos pensamientos que salen en mis momentos de melancolía, puedo decirte que te merezco.</p><p>Te mereceré cuando te despierte con un suave beso en la frente o te tome de la mano. Te mereceré cuando te toque con manos ligeramente temblorosas, te toque como si fueras algo que pudiera romper. Yo te he escogido a ti y tú me has elegido a mí. Tú me has elegido para darme tu amor, tu gracia, tu misericordia. Y lo tomaré todo, lo tomaré como el demonio egoísta y codicioso que soy. Todo con la única condición de que yo haré lo mismo contigo. Siempre una sonrisa más, una risa más, un día más.</p><p>Porque nos merecemos el uno al otro, ángel.</p><p>Siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será.</p><p>
  <strong>Eternamente tuyo,</strong>
</p><p>Anthony J. Crowley</p><p>(O mejor dicho, el futuro Anthony J. Fell)</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>El pelirrojo suelta la pluma y la deja a un lado de la carta. Se lleva una mano a su cabello y la pasó sobre sus hebras rojas, sonriendo ante la obra de arte que es la epístola que acaba de escribir.</p><p>Toma la carta y la alza, mirándola a contraluz, como si pudiera encontrar algún defecto en ella. Lo único que ve es su pulcra letra impresa en cada una de las líneas de la hoja de papel. Vuelve a sonreír orgulloso mientas piensa, asombrado, en como después de seis mil años, aún es capaz de escribir aquellas cartas con la misma intensidad con la que lo hacia desde el primer momento.</p><p>Tras aquel momento de melancolía, pone la carta en un sobre y la pone en su lugar. Se levanta de su asiento y empieza a pasear como un león enjaulado por toda la habitación, lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento para sobrellevar el nerviosismo.</p><p>Pasan unos minutos hasta que oye el tocar de la puerta y él se apresura a abrirla, para sólo encontrar a una chica de cabellos castaños al otro lado. Él parece de repente decepcionado.</p><p>— Oh…</p><p>— Ouch, bueno, lamento no ser quien esperabas, Crowley. —dice Anathema sonriendo, fingiendo estar ofendida.</p><p>— Pensé que eras Aziraphale. —dice simplemente. La bruja sólo niega con la cabeza.</p><p>— Sabes que aún no puedes verlo. —le regaña suevamente, como si ella fuera la madre y él el hijo.</p><p>— ¡Bruja, me estoy volviendo loco aquí encerrado! —exclama Crowley. —Además, ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo vea? Nos hemos visto por más de 6000 años, no creo que verlo unos minutos haga la diferencia.</p><p>— ¡Pero es de mala suerte! —rebatió la castaña. —Los novios no pueden verse antes de la boda. —añade solemnemente. Crowley sólo bufa. —Mejor dime, ¿Qué se siente estar a punto de convertirte en el señor de…? Ah ¿Cuál es el apellido de Aziraphale?</p><p>Crowley no responde, tan sólo mira con una sonrisa de bobo el anillo de compromiso que brilla en su mano. La sensación de orgullo y alegría lo invade y se esfuerza para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazan con escapar de sus ojos. — Después de más de 6000 años, ¿Cómo crees que me voy a sentir? —se limita a responder ambiguamente.</p><p>Anathema le da pequeños golpecitos en el hombro en señal de despedida y está a punto de irse antes de que el pelirrojo la llame nuevamente. — ¡Eh, bruja!</p><p>La nombrada se da la vuelta y lo mira fijamente. — ¿Qué pasa, adorado mentor mío? —pregunta con ironía.</p><p>— ¡No seas irónica conmigo, niña! —la regaña. —Yo te enseñe a serlo.</p><p>Anathema suelta una risita.</p><p>— Espera aquí. —le ordena Crowley y se apresura a su habitación y toma el sobre donde está la carta. Regresa y le tiende el sobre a la bruja. — ¿Se lo podrías dar a Aziraphale? —le pide con toda la civilidad que puede reunir.</p><p>La castaña alza una ceja. — Espero que no sea un plan de escape para fugarse a Las Vegas.</p><p>— ¡No seas ridícula! —refunfuña el demonio.</p><p>Anathema toma la carta. — Muy bien, se la haré llegar. —le promete y conociéndola muy bien, él sabe que lo hará.</p><p>— Gracias. —dice simplemente Crowley.</p><p>— Ahora, mejor vaya a relajarse, futuro casado. —le dice Anathema antes de irse.</p><p>Y él, con una sonrisa, se da cuenta que ya no hay nada que temer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. ☆彡 Día 28. Sacrificio 彡☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fue aquella noche de 1967 que Aziraphale tuvo que hacer un sacrificio por amor. Y por primera vez dudó.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 28. Sacrificio</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 770</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Vas muy rápido para mí, Crowley.</p><p>Lo oculta con gran habilidad pero, para Aziraphale, fue un gran suplicio pronunciar aquellas, la negativa que sabía, le rompería el corazón al pelirrojo en mil pedacitos. Con cada palabra dicha, su corazón sufría un poco más. ¡Qué más daría él para poder decir que sí, amar a Crowley y ser felices!</p><p>Pero no podía, le era imposible y no tanto por él —ya que en su sentir, él mismo salía sobrando—, sino por él, por Crowley, por su seguridad y porque Aziraphale quería que él viviera, que estuviera vivo y bien. Y sabía que amarse, aceptar sus sentimientos y mandar al carajo las mil y un razones que les prohibían estar juntos sólo constituía un gran peligro que añadiría más dolor al castigo que caería sobre ellos si sus bandos descubrían su “fraternización.”</p><p>Fue por eso, teniendo el corazón en un puño, puso empeño en alejarlo de él, del peligro, hizo salir de su boca las palabras que más sabía que le dolerían, los puñales más afilados que realizaran su cometido. Se hizo ver como alguien ajeno e indolente al corazón roto del demonio, y se aseguró que Crowley creyera que si él lo rechazaba era por su culpa.</p><p>Le sonríe tristemente al demonio, como si aquello pudiera arreglar de alguna forma el desamor que trajo al pelirrojo pero es inútil, la sonrisa angelical de Aziraphale no llegó a sus ojos.</p><p>Bajo las fluorescentes luces de neón de la calle Soho, sus ojos azules estaban muy abiertos y relucientes, fascinando al demonio con sus secretos no revelados. El pelirrojo desconocía el peligro al que se enfrentaba.</p><p>Y antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, antes de que pudiera ceder a la expresión del rostro de Crowley, antes de que pudiera inclinarse ante sus propios deseos egoístas y terribles, Aziraphale hizo una retirada apresurada, marcando aquella escena como el episodio más doloroso en la historia de ambos.</p><p>No podía arriesgar la vida de Crowley. No podía arriesgarlo a lo que ambos sufrirían si se descubre la verdad. No podía arriesgarse a traer la ira del cielo y el infierno sobre el único ser a quien Aziraphale amaba con una mezcla de afecto y pasión por igual.</p><p>El ángel rubio cruza la calle vacía con apremio en sus pasos. Resiste el deseo de volver con Crowley y decirle la verdad de sus acciones, tiene que hacer eso por él.</p><p>— <em>Por favor,</em> —suplicó, imploró, oró. — <em>Por favor, mantenlo a salvo. Cualquier otra cosa que quieras, cualquier otra cosa que suceda en tu plan, no me importa, sólo... por favor, protege a Crowley. Sé que es un caído pero es lo mejor que jamás has hecho, deberías saberlo. No puedo dejar que sea lastimado. Por favor, Señor, por favor, déjalo estar a salvo.</em></p><p>Es una ironía que él hable sobre no lastimar a Crowley aunque él mismo lo ha hecho con sus palabras y gestos. Se convence que aquello fue por un bien mayor, un sacrificio que, por muy doloroso que fuera para ambos, fue hecho para salvar a Crowley. El malestar de un corazón roto será más fácil de superar para el demonio que el sufrimiento que le afligirá el castigo que le espera por traicionar a su bando al tomar la decisión de amarlo.</p><p>— No es por ti, querido. Es... por mí.</p><p>Soledad. Ilusiones rotas. Sueños quebrados. Pedazos de una vida que no fue son lanzados al viento desde el campanario más alto y vuelan libres. Nunca se juntarán. Nunca podrá ser.</p><p>De ahora en adelante, así serán todas las noches, antes de dormir, dejaría volar su imaginación, fantaseando con el demonio de dorados ojos y lo que hubieran podido ser si aquella noche sus palabras hubieran sido distintas. Se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si...</p><p>Tal vez todo hubiera cambiado, tal vez su historia hubiera tomado un rumbo diferente al escrito tan diligentemente que marcaba sus destinos. Pero aquí la palabra 'hubiera' sale sobrando, carece de significado, porque el hubiera no existe, y antes de que Aziraphale hubiera sido capaz de decirle la verdad a su demonio, esa terrible amenaza que estaba detrás de ellos, amenazándolos incesantemente hubiera cobrado factura.</p><p>Es mejor callarse sus sentimientos, romperse a sí mismo el corazón y morderse los labios para silenciar lo que su corazón quiere decir, todo por el bien de un demonio, aunque este aun no lo comprendan bien sus razones. Después de todo, ¿No hacemos sacrificios por el bien de los que amamos?</p><p>Por amor, ¡Ja! Esa fue la primera vez en siglos en que Aziraphale dudó del cielo y sus creencias.</p><p>Si tan sólo…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. ★彡 Día 29. Etéreo 彡★</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i> Etéreo: Extremadamente delicado y ligero, fuera de este mundo. </i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 29. Etéreo </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 1788</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Notas: </em></b><em> Este escrito originalmente fue publicado en mi historia Elocuencia (O el buen uso de las palabras) Esta versión esta editada, con correcciones y nuevas cosas.</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Londres, 1813</strong>
</p><p>Crowley era un se impaciente por naturaleza, no le gustaba esperar, pero por Aziraphale, bueno sí por el ángel era capaz de cualquier cosa (¡Hasta ser bueno!), no es de extrañar que sacrifique su tiempo esperándolo antes de ir a algún evento importante.</p><p>El demonio golpeó con fastidio su pie contra el suelo, tratando de no mostrarse irritado y con voz fuerte, pero sin gritar le preguntó al ángel. — Aziraphale, ¿Ya estás listo?</p><p>Aziraphale no le contestó, no era necesario, lo vio salir de entre la oscuridad y sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un fuerte golpe en el estómago, derribando todas las barreras que había erigido a su alrededor y de alguna forma, haciéndolo temblar de pies a cabeza.</p><p>No es Aziraphale, bueno, si es Aziraphale, pero… Ugh, ni el mismo lo puede terminar de explicar, pero es porque la visión angelical que se presenta ante sus ojos lo deja sin aliento.</p><p>Parece que Aziraphale se ha decantado, al igual que él, a la costumbre de cambiar de género con la facilidad que el ser un demonio o ángel otorga. Debía admitir, sin vergüenza alguna, que Aziraphale parecía un sueño plasmado a la realidad.</p><p>Su cabello, sujeto en un elegante peinado con algunos rizados mechones sueltos, hacia apreciar perfectamente el dulce rostro del ángel ahora con rasgos suavizados y que le hacían lucir más adorable de lo usual. Y aquella pequeña sonrisa que le dio, enmarcada por unos rosados labios, lo aturdió por completo.</p><p>— Crowley, lamento haberte hecho esperar. —carajo, incluso su voz era hermosa, un delicado y melifluo sonido que le hace pensar que así sonaría la miel si esta fuera se pudiera oír. Ahora se preguntaba cómo haría para sobrevivir toda una velada a su lado sin abalanzársele encima.</p><p>Crowley trató de mostrarse inalterable cuando la realidad era que cientos de emociones bullían en su interior. Así que, arriesgándose a hacer un ridículo, extendió su brazo a dirección de Aziraphale y le dijo con una forzada voz serena.</p><p>— ¿Nos vamos? —agradeció que su voz saliera lo suficientemente normal posible pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el ángel y vio su rostro cubierto por un pequeño sonrojo que le hizo lucir más… hermosa ante sus ojos.</p><p>Mierda, en serio no sabía cómo sobreviviría.</p><hr/><p>Celos. Los celos eran, por naturaleza, un sentimiento egoísta, propio de un demonio, que se experimenta cuando alguien percibe una amenaza hacia algo que considera propio. Muy diferente a la envidia que se da cuando alguien desea o quiero lo que alguien más tiene.</p><p>Por eso, lo que él sentía no eran celos, si no envidia, porque, por más que le calara en el alma, Aziraphale no era suya, aunque lo deseara, no lo era y probablemente jamás lo sería (bueno, aunque en su defensa, Aziraphale no era un objeto ni algo que él pudiera poseer por completo).</p><p>Crowley había sentido, como era natural en un demonio, envidia durante gran parte de su existencia, pero podía jurar que aquel sentimiento no se había acrecentado tanto dentro de él como lo hacía en ese momento, mientras veía como Aziraphale era dueña de las atenciones de varios caballeros del lugar.</p><p>Cuando le vio caminar por el salón, exudando gracia y elegancia a cada paso que daba, apretó con más fuerza la copa en su mano, haciendo que finalmente se rompiera y el líquido que contenía se escurriera por todo su brazo, aunque él no le dio importancia alguna, toda su atención estaba centrada en otra cosa.</p><p>No, no le molestaba que Aziraphale disfrutara de la velada, le molestaba como las miradas intemperantes e sicalípticas de varios hombres se posaran sobre ella, aunque él mismo fuera uno de aquellos hombres.</p><p>Así que, cuando por fin le vio sola, libre de la atención de cualquier otro, se dirigió hasta ella, sin importarle que el vino aun escurriera sobre su brazo, lleno de toda la confianza del mundo. Misma que desapareció al momento en el que Aziraphale notó su presencia y lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa que desarticuló cualquier muestra de seguridad que pudiera haber de su parte.</p><p>— Crowley… —le dijo simplemente y el demonio se dio la oportunidad de ver con más cuidado la figura de Aziraphale, cubierta por un vestido color crema lleno de encajes y otros detalles. Vibrantes ojos azules, figura algo robusta, pero con curvas perfectamente equilibradas, rostro armonioso y sonrisa encantadora. Oh, no podía culpar a los demás por no quitarle la mirada de encima, de no haberlo hecho, los hubiera considerado locos o ciegos.</p><p>Cuando se dio cuenta que el silencio que se había hecho a su alrededor era incómodo y lo hacía lucir como un si estuviera fuera de lugar, carraspeó un poco y dijo con la voz más galante y ronca que pudo hacer — ¿Me reservarías el primer baile, ángel?</p><p>La sonrisa acongojada de Aziraphale fue el primer atisbo de que sus esperanzas serian rotas —Lo siento, Crowley, otro caballero ya me lo ha pedido y he aceptado, pero…</p><p><em>“¡¿Qué?! ¿Pues con quién viniste Aziraphale?”</em> Se pregunta amargamente más ninguna queja salió de sus labios. Ni siquiera dejó al ángel terminar de hablar, le dejó con la palabra en la boca y se alejó rápidamente del lugar, esperando poder irse de ahí antes de que el primer baile iniciase.</p><p>No lo logró y tuvo que ver desde la lejanía a su ángel bailar junto a un desconocido. Esa escena fue suficiente para amargar la velada de Crowley, quien pensaba acerbamente que mientras los demás se interesaban en Aziraphale solo por su apariencia, él quería estar a su lado porque sabía que debajo de todo aquel maquillaje, vestidos y cabello largo se encontraba su ángel, inteligente, amable, bondadoso y algo idiota, pero simplemente su ángel, y eso le parecía lo mejor que podía haber.</p><hr/><p>Que Aziraphale y él se encontraran después del baile fue un suceso fortuito que en el fondo agradeció con toda el alma. Una verdadera pena que él no estuviera en las mejores condiciones.</p><p>Aziraphale le encontró en uno de los jardines, mientras él trastabillaba por los alrededores tratando de cubrir inútilmente su evidente estado de ebriedad.</p><p>— Crowley. —llamó su atención Aziraphale, con ciertos toques de enojos en su voz, sabiendo de inmediato que él no se encontraba en sus cincos sentidos.</p><p>—Ángel… —respondió él sin mirarle directamente porque sabía que dirigirle la mirada era suficiente para dejar a la vista sus debilidades y para él su embriaguez ya era suficiente muestra de lo débil que podía ser frente a Aziraphale.</p><p>— Estás borracho, déjame ayudarte. —dijo severa aunque a la vez dulcemente, acercándosele lentamente pero apenas estuvo frente a él, le tomó fuertemente del brazo, de un modo que no hubiera sido considerado caballeroso o correcto, pero a él poco le importaba en ese momento.</p><p>Aziraphale se zafó rápidamente de su agarre, trasmutando su hermoso rostro en un ceño fruncido y enojado. — ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —le inquirió.</p><p>La indignación se hizo parte de él, aunque ni siquiera sabía por qué. — ¡Lo que me pasa! Lo que me pasa…</p><p>Última cosa que diría, porque lo siguiente que supo es que había acorralado a Aziraphale contra una pared, acercando peligrosamente su rostro hacia el del ángel.</p><p>Con la cara de Aziraphale tan cerca de la suya, no pudo más que admirar los suaves y delicados rasgos de su rostro cubierto por un sonrojo más fuerte que le hacía sentir cosas impropias hacia una dama como lo era Aziraphale.</p><p>Sin lugar a dudas, Aziraphale era un ser completamente etéreo, sino lo hubiera sabido, hubiera pensado que Aziraphale era un ángel en la tierra.</p><p>Se rio tontamente de la comparación y dando rienda suelta a sus impulsos, se abalanzó sobre la rubia, besando ansiosamente sus labios, casi deseando más.</p><p>—Crowley… —escuchó a Aziraphale murmurar cuando se separaron un poco pero antes de que él se pudiera detenerse, Aziraphale había tomado su rostro con ambas manos y sin más que agregar, lo volvió a besar, correspondiéndole al menos por esa noche.</p><p>Aziraphale se fundió en él, un ruido silencioso escapó de su garganta a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos mientras acercaba a Crowley a su vez, lo besaba más fuerte.</p><p>Crowley saboreó los labios del ángel, guardando aquel dato en lo más profundo de su memoria, para ser capaz de recordarlo, aunque hubiera pasado más de 1000 años.</p><p>Acarició con delicadeza el cabello del ángel, casi sintiendo como si estuviera tocando las nubes. Luego bajó sus manos hacia la cadera del ángel, sin atreverse a pasar más allá de ahí, sintiéndose incapaz de manchar la pureza de Aziraphale.</p><p>Era un beso casto, dulce, sin llegar ser tosco pero lleno de necesidad, como si aquel beso se tuviera que dar sin importar que, infinitamente suave y gentil, con la desesperación de Crowley latiendo bajo su piel, el apretón de la mano de Crowley en su cabello, la forma en que la otra se deslizó alrededor de la cintura de Aziraphale, acercándole más a él, abrazándole, apretándole, como si Crowley nunca quisiera dejarle ir.</p><p>Crowley sabía a lágrimas, whisky barato, luz y a estrellas, y allí, juntos, rodeados por el aroma de la esperanza, ambos casi se dejaron olvidar. Casi se permitieron creer, sólo por un momento, que realmente eran humanos, que el Cielo y el Infierno no se cernían sobre sus hombros, que este día era una victoria de la que podían compartir.</p><p>Que eran libres.</p><p>Casi.</p><p>Después de una eternidad juntos, pero nunca, nunca lo suficiente, Crowley rompió el beso, retrocediendo con un débil jadeo.</p><p>Se separaron y Crowley pudo sentir mariposas revolver su estómago antes de que el sentimiento de remordimiento lo invadiera. Crowley tomó las manos de Aziraphale entre las suyas y esos fascinantes ojos azules se dilataron por completo. La rubia, con una sonrisa en la boca y tratando de regular su respiración, lucía bajo la luz de la luna como un ser aún más etéreo que antes. Y a Crowley le dolió aún más tener que resistirse.</p><p>— No, no puedo. —dijo alejándose repentinamente de Aziraphale, casi como si le quemara. Porque así parecía que tenía que ser. Podrían estar lo suficientemente cerca que quisieran pero aun así sus bandos dictaban que ellos no podrían pasar más de aquellos besos ilícitos y toques prohibidos.</p><p>— Crowley… —Aziraphale trató de volver a acercársele para calmarlo, pero Crowley se lo impidió.</p><p>— No ángel, será mejor si olvidas esto… Si, olvida esto, por favor. —dijo simplemente y se marchó.</p><p>Si Crowley hubiera mirado a dirección de Aziraphale, hubiera visto el rostro del ángel descomponerse en una tristeza escabrosa. Crowley se fue sin saber que por primera vez en siglos, había sido él quien le rompió el corazón a Aziraphale.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. ☆彡 Día 30. Serendipia 彡☆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y en una calle de Soho, rodeados por miles denarcisos y varias miradas curiosas, el principado Aziraphale corresponde aldemonio Crowley y lo besa, como estaba destinado a pasar, en esta y otras milesde vidas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 30. Serendipia  </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 2163</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Notas: </em></b><em> Este escrito originalmente fue publicado en mi historia Elocuencia (O el buen uso de las palabras) Esta versión esta editada, con correcciones y nuevas cosas.</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dicen que cuando conoces al amor de tu vida el tiempo se detiene, y Anthony J. Crowley puede decir que aquello es totalmente cierto. Crowley ha conocido a Aziraphale miles de veces, en ocasiones diferentes, en distintos tiempos. Parecía escrito en piedra que siempre se encontrasen en el enorme lugar que es el mundo sin importar cuánto se rehuyeran y escaparan de sus destinos. Y Crowley es verídico testigo del ver cómo el mundo entero se paralizaba cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los resplandecientes orbes azules del principado en esos cientos de encuentros fortuitos a los que él, sin pena o vergüenza alguna, llamaba serendipias.</p><p>Pero lo que no te dicen de aquello que él consideraba la absoluta verdad, es que cuando el tiempo se vuelve a poner en marcha lo hace aún más rápidamente para recuperar lo perdido, y es así como ve impotente cómo cada uno de esos momentos que lo hacían sentir glorioso se le escapaban de las manos y se deslizaban fuera de su alcance, llevándose consigo al amor de su vida y perdiéndolo con la lejanía.</p><p>Y la máxima tragedia de su ya aciaga vida era que cuando él creía que por fin había alcanzado y atrapado ese amor, cuando creía un casi Armagedón y once años de trabajo en conjunto que eran suficientes para afianzar una relación que llevo seis milenios años de progreso, las mentiras que ellos creían piadosas quedaron al descubierto y llegó el castigo de ambos bandos que tanto habían intentado evitar.</p><p>Fue él quien sufrió las consecuencias de aquellas condenas tanto infernales como celestiales, creyéndose a él como el máximo culpable del fracaso del gran plan, y él las aceptó sin resistencia alguna, pensando que, al aceptar toda su culpabilidad e influencia, libraría a Aziraphale de un castigo que, a sus ojos, él no creía que su rubio mereciera.</p><p>Pero, ¿Quién iba a pensar que ellos no se tentarían el corazón y utilizarían a su talón de Aquiles como forma de doblegarlo y afligirlo? Era demasiado obvio, si acaban con Aziraphale, acababa con él. Hasta ahora no sabe porque no pensó en eso.</p><p>Le quitaron a Aziraphale de una forma abominable y que jamás considero posible, no le arrebataron su existencia como tal, pero se encargaron de que Aziraphale olvidará gradualmente 6000 años de historia juntos, hasta que finalmente no recordó siquiera quién era él, y para su mayor sufrimiento, a él le dejaron sus recuerdos intactos, considerando la peor de las calamidades que él viera desde la lejanía como era olvidado sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.</p><p>Al principio, él había permanecido al lado de su ángel, tratando de hacer que cada minuto del tiempo que le quedaba junto a Aziraphale valiera la pena. Fue simplemente una tortura ver a Aziraphale perder poco a poco todos sus recuerdos sobre ellos. Con cada día que pasaba, él olvidaba algo nuevo y en su rostro se formaba una mueca de confusión cuando intentaba recordar una memoria que su mente ya había suprimido.</p><p>La gota que derramó fue cuando Aziraphale finalmente olvidó el momento en el que se conocieron. Crowley supo en ese momento que era tiempo de irse y dejar a Aziraphale vivir su vida, una vida en la cual es ya no tenía cupo.</p><p>Y así era como Crowley, un demonio conocido por su terquedad e obstinación, se había resignado a ver desde la distancia a su ángel sonriendo y viviendo su vida sin saber quién era él y dejando que los recuerdos que significaban una existencia juntos se perdieran entre la bruma.</p><p>Llevaba cinco años así y la única razón por la que no se había deslizado lentamente hacia la locura era porque la simple visión de su ángel siendo feliz era suficiente para calmar sus ansias y deseos de mandar al carajo su cordura, lo único que le quedaba.</p><p>Una mañana cualquiera, repitió su ya acostumbrada rutina de todos los días, se dirigió hacia una cafetería en Soho, tomaba un café y pasaba toda la mañana viendo a Aziraphale en su librería, una conducta que rozaba la de un acosador pero que era la única manera de ver a Aziraphale sin poner a prueba su valentía. Aziraphale jamás lo notaria y él no diría nada, tan solo necesitaba verlo y saber que todo estaba bien en su mundo. Aquel mundo que en el que, desde hace tiempo, él ya no estaba incluido.</p><p>Pero como si el destino así lo quisiera, creando tunantes maquinaciones que movían los hilos de sus vidas, se volvieron a encontrar, una típica serendipia entre ellos que en algún otro tiempo él presumía fatuamente, un choque entre ambos y los que más había anhelado y temido durante cinco años se materializó frente a sus ojos.</p><p>— Lo siento. —dice el rubio tras aquel encuentro sacado de una barata película romántica y Crowley se sienta a derretir cuando, tras cinco años de desamparo y añoranza escucha su voz de nuevo. —A veces soy muy torpe, ¿Se encuentra bien?</p><p>A pesar del dolor que siente al oír como su ángel le hablaba con tanta formalidad, el placer de ver a Aziraphale anestesia su dolor y sonríe levemente al ver que incluso con los recuerdos borrados, Aziraphale seguía siendo aquella alma tan bondadosa y tan preocupada por los demás que tanto recordaba. — Me llamo Aziraphale Fell, soy bibliotecario de la zona. —se presenta con aquella meliflua voz que él tanto adoraba.</p><p>El rubio extiende su mano y él duda en estrecharla, creyendo que el simple contacto entre sus pieles daría comienzo a un cataclismo o a un cúmulo de tragedias tipo Shakesperianas que su corazón no se atrevía siquiera a pronunciar.</p><p>Y, aun así, en medio de miles de titubeos e indecisiones, él tomó la mano del rubio y la estrechó con fuerza, dejando que una avalancha de recuerdos se cerniera sobre ellos y terminara por derrumbarse, trayendo consigo las evocaciones de un tiempo pasado y vidas mejores que se le fueron arrebatados por las injusticias celestiales.</p><p>Él conoce y recuerda cada uno de esas remembranzas, claro que sí, las añoraba fervientemente y la reminiscencia lo hacía proyectar esos recuerdos en su mente, memorizando a la perfección cada uno de los detalles de sus nostalgias, sabiendo que eso era lo único relacionado a su ángel que jamás le podrían arrebatar.</p><p>Ve la reminiscencia aparecer en el rostro de Aziraphale y la esperanza que hace mucho tiempo que creía perdida florece de nuevo en su pecho, creyendo que en ese momento Aziraphale despertara de ese letargo de memorias borrosas y lo llamara por su nombre, él lo besara con el deseo y furor de cinco años de contención y escaparían, más allá de las estrellas, dónde no existía la jurisdicción del cielo ni el infierno y no tuvieran que preocuparse más por ser perseguidos. Esa la quimera que uno se inventa unos segundos después de creer recuperar lo perdido.</p><p>Pero la realidad es, que como había sucedido desde hace años, su esperanza quedó destruida al segundo de haber creado ilusiones y utopías, cuando el gesto de Aziraphale se transforma, no en uno de confusión, no, pero en uno de interés y curiosidad, porque en el pequeño mundo en el que Aziraphale había vivido desde… <em>aquello</em>, su persona no era más que un forastero que había conocido una mañana cualquiera de un día cualquiera.</p><p>No deja que la ya acostumbrada sensación de un corazón roto lo aflija, logra fingir una casi dolorosa sonrisa y se presenta:</p><p>— Me llamo Anthony J. Crowley. —habla con voz ronca y cuida cada una de las palabras que dice, no es un demonio de segundas oportunidades, ni de terceras ni de cuartas, pero quizás son los rayos de sol que iluminan con gracia el rostro de Aziraphale o tal vez es cómo el barullo citadino parece detenerse con su simple interacción, o probablemente es la cándida sensación que lo invade después de años de dolorosa soledad, pero cree que ambos pueden construir algo hermoso, algo que pueden empezar desde cero, a él no le importa, lucharía mil y un veces por Aziraphale, sin importarle sin aquello terminaba en sempiterna felicidad o en sencilla tragedia, él cruzaría sus peores pesadillas solo por una sonrisa del ángel.</p><p>— ¿Una taza de té quizás pueda arreglar las molestias? —ofrece el rubio amablemente y es ahí Crowley cuando tira toda prudencia por la borda y deja que, por primera vez en cinco años, sea su alma quien hable.</p><p>— No me conoces, pero me llamo Anthony J. Crowley… y te amo. —se le forma un nudo en la garganta pero aun así él encuentra la forma de seguir hablando. — Pasé los últimos cinco años anhelando este encuentro. Sufrí, lloré, y ahogue mis penas con alcohol varias veces. Pero todo valió la pena, por verte ahora… y finalmente poder hablar contigo. Porque estoy destinado a estar contigo por el resto de la eternidad.</p><p>Cuando termina de hablar piensa que la ha jodido en grande, que Aziraphale escapara asustado ante la confesión de amor de un desconocido de la calle. Solo que no lo hace, sonríe, la sonrisa más etérea que alguna vez haya visto. Como si él supiera que este encuentro estaba destinado a pasar.</p><p>Hay momentos en la vida en el que alguien razonable debe admitir que ha cometido un error terrible, que tiene que retroceder y lidiar por el resto de la existencia con el dolor y la vergüenza, aceptando su destino.</p><p>¡Afortunadamente, Crowley nunca ha sido un alguien razonable!</p><p>— Por favor, déjame al menos, intentar conquistarte. —y hace lo que lleva queriendo hacer desde que tomó la mano de Aziraphale entre las suyas, la lleva hacia sus labios y planta un galante beso en ella, como si de un caballero de novela romántica se tratase.</p><p>Y es así como Crowley pasa de ser un demonio desconocido a un pretendiente muy enamorado, y la calle Soho se vuelve testigo de sus muy exagerados gestos de amor, enormes intentos de tratar de conquistar el corazón del tímido y amable bibliotecario.</p><p>Cada día el demonio pasaba por la librería del rubio y sostenía diversas pláticas con él, charlas que prontamente se convirtieron en conversaciones que duraban hasta intempestivas horas de la noche. Tomaban una que otra copa y cuando finalmente Aziraphale accedió a salir con él, iban a cafeterías y restaurantes (siendo el Ritz el predilecto del rubio) donde pasaban la velada, con Aziraphale deleitándose con los platillos y bebidas mientras que Crowley se dedicaba a mirarlo y sonreírle como bobo nefelibato. Además, cada día la librería de Aziraphale se llena de regalos, entre ellos, flores, dulces cartas y poemas anónimos, sólo porque el demonio se niega a admitir que son de su autoría.</p><p>Su máximo gesto de amor se registra una mañana de sábado, cuando Aziraphale abrió la ventana de su añeja biblioteca y se vio asaltado por la vista de una gran mancha amarilla y un dulce olor a flores llegando hasta sus fosas nasales. Y a Anthony J. Crowley sonriéndole en medio del ejército de flores que lo rodean.</p><p>La calle Soho se ve inundada por montones de narcisos que cubren atípicamente la calle mientras los residentes del lugar ver con asombro y perplejidad la última de las locuras del pelirrojo en pos del amor del rubio.</p><p>Aziraphale baja rápidamente hasta encontrarse con Crowley, quien sonríe triunfante al ver la maravillada mirada del rubio. —Narcisos… —murmura perplejo cuando se encuentra con Crowley entre aquel improvisado campo de narcisos en la calle.</p><p>— Pensé que te gustarían… —respondió Crowley como si nada. Es lo único que puede decir por el momento, porque la visión de Aziraphale entre el campo de flores amarillas y bajo la luz del sol lo hace lucir como una especie de náyade que lo deja sin palabras.</p><p>— ¿Cómo…? —pregunta Aziraphale sin siquiera poder formular correctamente su pregunta. —Son mis favoritas. —dice finalmente.</p><p>Crowley solamente le sonríe de la misma dulce y atenta manera que lo había hecho desde que se conocieron. Después de todo, los narcisos significaban amor no correspondido, nuevo comienzo y eternidad.</p><p>— He llamado a todas las floristerías de cinco condados, les dije que era la única manera de que mi ángel se casara conmigo.</p><p>Aziraphale ríe divertido — ¡Ni siquiera me conoces! —cosa tonta, cinco semanas de cortejo muy bien correspondido los había convertido rápidamente de extraños a conocidos que deseaban ser algo más.</p><p>— Bueno, tengo todo la eternidad para conocerte.</p><p>Y en una calle de Soho, rodeados por miles de narcisos y varias miradas curiosas, el principado Aziraphale corresponde al demonio Crowley y lo besa, como estaba destinado a pasar, en esta y otras miles de vidas. Bendita sea la serendipia.</p><p>Entre la multitud de curiosos que ve enternecidos la escena, una mujer rubia vestida elegantemente de blanco sonríe con dicha y satisfacción, viendo como su intento de enmendar los errores de ciegos y necios había salido a la perfección.</p><p>Después de todo, las coincidencias son la forma en la que Dios permanece en el anonimato.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. ★彡 Día 31. Réquiem 彡★</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Réquiem: "... Por antonomasia, se asocia casi exclusivamente a cualquier forma de dar una despedida a los difuntos o de recordarlos por cualquier medio, sea material o simbólicamente."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>
    <em>Día 31. Réquiem </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Número de palabras:</b> 1721</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellos que un día creyeron en el amor. Creyeron en ese sentimiento como quien cree en un buque insignia, una bandera que se iza a pesar de la tormenta. Creyeron que cambiaba el mundo, que lo hacía puro y lo hacía eterno. Tuvieron la esperanza, la certidumbre, de que el amor salvaba vidas, curaba heridas y devolvía el color al mundo que se tornaba más gris día a día.</p><p>Lamentablemente la felicidad no llega eternamente y menos para aquellas que el Réquiem ha empezado a tocas sus notas suaves para al oído, y en algunos casos es demasiado tarde para alguien condenado a las musas de la muerte, ahora las voces del final cantan melódicamente en su lugar de eterno reposo, presagiando lo inevitable.</p><p>La caída del arcángel Raphael fue solamente la consecuencia esperada para un ser que nunca encajó realmente en el cielo. Un rebelde, un bicho raro, alguien que sucumbió sin más a las dulces mieles del amor. Pero de del amor que todo arcángel debe sentir por las creaciones de Dios, sino de un amor más intenso, lleno de adoración, afecto, pasión y lujuria. Sentimientos que un arcángel como él no debería sentir.</p><p>Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer él cuando sus ojos se encontraban con la mirada de aquel ángel? O, ¿Qué debía sentir cuando la cantarina risa del principado le trasmitía más paz de la que había llegado a sentir en el cielo? ¿Debía, acaso, ignorar todo lo que sentía y convertirse en el arcángel incapaz de sentir o amar a alguien?</p><p>¡Jamás! Era inhumano, nada natural ser incapaz de amar y en un momento de abstracción afirmó aquella sentencia, sin saber que sería el inicio de todos sus males. Prefería morir antes de no amar, de no amar al principado Aziraphale.</p><p><em>Pues que así sea</em>, dijo Dios. Y con aquellas simples tres palabras, marcó el inicio del fin del arcángel Raphael.</p><hr/><p>Raphael se inclinó hacia adelante muy despacio, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros y, de la manera más delicada que pudo, posó sus labios sobre los del principado de ojos azules. Casi no fue un beso, sólo llegó a ser un poco más que un roce de labios, pero lo suficientemente íntimo como para lograr que la respiración de ambos se detuviera por unos segundos.</p><p>Una vez que se separó de su calidez, observó compungido las lágrimas derramadas en el rostro del rubio, y se sorprendió al notar que él no era el único con los ojos humedecidos. Una única lágrima se le había desprendido y corría libremente por su mejilla.</p><p>— Lo lamento tanto, Aziraphale. Te amo demasiado y siempre lo haré. Lamento que esto tenga que terminar así.</p><p>Y acarició con sus labios los del principado por segunda vez. Aziraphale pudo sentir la humedad de los labios de Raphael deslizarse por los suyos, convidándole el dulce sabor que poseían y disfrutando del delicado movimiento de esa caricia suave y lenta, tierna y sutil. Deliciosamente torturadora.</p><p>Cuando la presión de los labios del arcángel abandonó a Aziraphale, este abrió sus ojos lentamente.</p><p>— Yo también te… —dijo Aziraphale, aunque de repente calló. La mirada que le dirigió Raphael lo hizo tragarse todas sus palabras. No es porque el pelirrojo no quisiera oír salir esas palabras de los labios de Aziraphale, pero pronunciar esa frase seria causa de una caída para cualquier ángel. Raphael prefería evitarle ese destino funesto a Aziraphale antes de someterse a sus propios deseos egoístas. —Por favor, no te vayas, no me abandones. —le terminó por susurrar Aziraphale, tratando de aferrarse a él</p><p>— No tengo opción, Aziraphale. Te juro que daría lo que fuese por quedarme aquí contigo, pero no así..., no ahora. Nuestro momento vendrá pronto, de eso estoy seguro. Incluso si para ello tenga que esperar una eternidad, nos encontraremos de nuevo. Nunca dejaré de buscarte, no importa lo que pase… —el arcángel bajó su mirada para ver al rubio por última vez. — Es tiempo de que sigas adelante, Aziraphale.</p><p>Con esas palabras terminó el tiempo del arcángel Raphael en el cielo.</p><p>Las blancas y majestuosas alas del arcángel pelirrojo se ardieron hasta desaparecer, para volver a renacer como un par de alas negras, un recordatorio de su nueva naturaleza; los ojos de tal dorado que causaban envidias se convirtieron en ojos de serpiente y el polvo de estrellas impregnado en su piel ardió y se volvió manchas oscuras, pecas, cicatrices que servían como recordatorio de su condena.</p><p>Pero el mayor castigo que cayó sobre el arcángel Raphael fue cómo, con sus recuerdos celestiales intactos, tuvo que ver al cielo olvidar todo lo relacionado a él, el arcángel más amado por todos. Sobre todo por Aziraphale.</p><p>Sus recuerdos sólo serían momentos guardados como si se trataran fotografías desgastadas y envejecidas, lágrimas en su rostro, que van a morir antes de que salgan de sus ojos. Será solamente letras en un árbol genealógico, sonrisas de nostalgia o muecas de tristeza. Y algún día, nadie se acordará de los hoyuelos que formaban sus sonrisas, de sus espaldas especialmente anchas, de sus ojos dorados como el oro, resplandecientes como el sol o las estrellas. Nadie recordará esos pequeños gestos de antes, las sonrisas que le dedicaba especialmente al ángel Aziraphale o la manera en que reía cuando estaba junto a él. De él no quedará rastro de nada que demuestre que ahí vivió, rió, y amó.</p><p>Sólo quedará el vacío. Vacío en los ojos que les vieron caer al abismo de la muerte, que vieron sus vidas, como ríos, desembocar en la mar, que es el fin. Vacío en las sonrisas que evocan momentos de placer que se han tornado dolorosos. Y vacío de los nombres que no aparecen en los dichos de algún historiador, ni en las ilustraciones de algún volumen que coge polvo en una estantería.</p><p>Y así fue cómo comenzó la era del demonio Crawley en el infierno.</p><hr/><p>Aziraphale despierta de golpe. Siente una punzada en su corazón y como reflejo lleva su mano hacia su pecho y siente como su corazón tamborilea peligrosamente contra su pecho. Una sensación de escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo. Él ya había lidiado con las pesadillas; Crowley, cuyo estatus de caído traía consigo varias congojas nocturnas, había despertado varias noches tras un mal sueño, especialmente tras el fallido Armagedón. Pero Aziraphale nunca había tenido una pesadilla, hasta ahora.</p><p>— ¿Aziraphale?</p><p>El llamado de esa voz lo hizo callar abruptamente, y quitando las manos de su rostro, observó con ojos desorbitados el dormitorio a oscuras, la cama, y la expresión sobresaltada del pelirrojo que dormía a su lado.</p><p>— Está bien, todo está bien. —el demonio se acercó con cautela hacia el rubio. —Sólo fue una pesadilla. —calmó Crowley a Aziraphale sin realmente saber qué hacer. Usualmente era a él a quien tenían que consolar tras una mala noche, nunca había sido al revés.</p><p>Aziraphale no encontró fuerza para recuperar la compostura. Tomó a su marido en sus brazos, y sollozó en su hombro.</p><p>— Ángel. —Crowley tomo el rostro del rubio con ambas manos, forzándolo a mirarlo. — Aquí estoy. Solo fue un mal sueño y ya pasó.</p><p>El silencio cayó entre ellos un momento, mientras Crowley secaba algunas lágrimas que seguían apareciendo.</p><p>Entonces Aziraphale lo empujó contra la almohada y lo besó. Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba estar seguro de que estaban allí, que este no era el sueño y la destrucción su realidad, necesitaba comprobar que su marido estaba allí, parte por parte. Y así de minucioso exploró su piel con manos y boca. Sin encontrar ninguna resistencia cuando abrió la camisa del pijama: Crowley sabía acerca del dolor y las pesadillas también.</p><p>Su aliento envió estremecimientos a la columna vertebral del hombre bajo él, mientras sus manos se enganchaban en el elástico del pantalón y lo jalaban hacia abajo.</p><p>Durante horas lo besó, lo mordió y lo acarició, intentando abarcar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sin omitir un solo dedo, una sola arruga, una sola cicatriz. Un dios sentiría envidia del modo en que esa noche Aziraphale veneró a su amado, y de cómo Crowley se entregó a él sin reserva alguna. Cuando lo penetró, todo el dolor de su cuerpo y de su alma se detuvo por los gloriosos minutos que les llevó llegar al éxtasis. Y se derramó dentro de él, sintiendo que dejaba ir también el sufrimiento que acompañaba a la raza humana desde el desgraciado momento en que fue consciente del amor.</p><p>Más tarde, abrigado en sus brazos, Aziraphale acarició el rostro del pelirrojo —manos temblorosas y ojos llorosos más decididos que Ulises en su Odisea—.</p><p>— No me dejes. —pidió el rubio a Crowley en un momento de debilidad.</p><p>En otro momento, Crowley pudo haber respondido con su habitual y aguda ironía, pero en ese momento no le apetecía tener que levantar su usual mascara de un demonio hosco y sarcástico. En vez de eso, Crowley se pegó más a su cuerpo queriendo detener con ese gesto cualquier cosa que quisiera separarlos—maldiciones, demonios, ángeles, la muerte…—y se aseguró de no olvidar jamás lo hermoso y fuerte que era Aziraphale. Más hermoso que Afrodita, más fuerte que la fuerza gravitatoria.</p><p>— Porque yo siempre te encontraré. —recitó y las chispas de las palabras que salieron de su boca recompusieron oraciones en los oídos de Aziraphale.</p><p>Porque Raphael pudo desaparecer, desvaneciéndose en el aire como la arena, como el polvo que en realidad somos. Pero sus sentimientos siguen vivos, persisten a pesar de los huracanes o terremotos, de todas las circunstancias geológicas o físicas, y nos observan acumularnos sobre algún tomo que no nos menciona ni nos lleva de portada.</p><p>Entendiendo la frase en toda su complejidad y aceptándola. Aceptándola porque es cierta, verdadera y firme como el pulso de Aziraphale.</p><p>— Y yo a ti… —susurró el ángel y el rostro de Crowley desbordó alegría igual a una flor abriendo sus pétalos.</p><p>Sus labios se buscaron suavemente, como en un baile, y se susurraron reencuentros antes de tocarse—sentimientos arremolinándose en sus alientos mezclados—. Un cálido impulso les llenó a los dos y en sus párpados cerrados se dibujaron estrellas tornasol que tiñeron todo cuanto tocaron con la fuerza de un gigante. Sus labios cosquillearon y sus corazones latieron como uno solo, trenzados por vínculos inmateriales que parecieron llevar allí toda la vida, desde el principio…</p><p>Es algo curioso que suele hacer el amor verdadero.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>